


Simplicity

by lalalena



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Football, Marriage, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalena/pseuds/lalalena
Summary: Football star, Oliver Queen left IT genius, Felicity Smoak at the alter after choosing fame and his career over love and his family. When he is traded back to the Starling City Archers five years later, he must face the consequences of all that he left behind and hopefully reconnect with his one true love.Forever My Girl AU
Relationships: John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Moira Queen/Walter Steele, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Ray Palmer/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 196
Kudos: 635





	1. Left at the Altar

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my peeps! Here is a new story that I got based off of the movie Forever My Girl. It was really cheesy but while I was watching it, I got this idea for an Arrow AU! I hope you all enjoy.

“ _Oliver. It’s uh, its Felicity. This is the millionth time I’ve called you now and I’m not sure why you won’t call me back but I guess I’m just glad you haven’t changed your number yet. Or maybe you have and I have been calling a random person and they have been listening to my sad requests at trying to reach you. But, uh anyway. Listen. I’m not sure why you left on our wedding day without saying anything and I’m not calling to talk about that but Oliver, I really need to talk to you. It’s important. Please call me back because this – this will be the last time I call you. I’m not going to try anymore. I’m going – I’m going to try to move on with my life. I’ll figure it out as I go. If you don’t call me back, I just want you to know that I love you Oliver. I will always love you.”_

&&&

It was a beautiful spring day. The Queen Estate basked in the glow of the afternoon sun causing the rose bushes to bloom to their fullest, making the air smell sweet and florally. White chairs lined in rows on the perfectly manicured grass as kids ran around, laughing and rolling around as grass stains seemed appear on their knees and crisp button down shirts. Their parents mingling in the yard as others took their seats. A white chuppah was at the end of aisle, covered in flowers as a pastor and a rabbi conversed.

“I can’t believe Oliver Queen is getting married.” An older lady said to another as they were seated by an usher, a young boy with a mop of hair who ran back to the entrance to help the next set of guests eagerly.

“I have known him since he was a baby. Watched him grow up into the fine young man he is now. And I can’t believe he is going to be a football star for the New England Patriots! He has worked so hard for this.”

“They are moving you know?” The other lady asked, “To Boston so he can start his training. Felicity is giving up her job at Queen Consolidated as the head of the Applied Sciences division to support his career. At least if he stayed on the Starling City Archer’s, they would be able to stay here. Or maybe they will have kids soon.”

“Little Oliver Queens running around, wreaking havoc and causing trouble for his parents.” Both of the ladies laughed, picturing little blonds with Oliver’s personality.

Somewhere in the west side of the Queen Mansion, Felicity Smoak was standing in front of a full length mirror in a floor length white wedding dress with a sweet heart neck line that sparkled when she moved. Thea Queen was standing behind her, securing a veil to her up do.

Lyla Michaels walked into the room and sighed with relief. “There, Johnny can take care of baby Sara until the ceremony. Hopefully she doesn’t get spit up on his suit. That’s just what we need. Spit up in the groomsman photos.”

“There!” Thea said, stepping back and admiring her work. “That sucker is not moving.”

Felicity turned around and faced the women in the room as they all smiled at her. Her hair was looked golden in the yellow room as curly strands of hair framed her face and the rest pulled into a beautiful bun. “I can’t believe I’m getting married today.” 

“Now’s your last chance to run.” Thea told her. She was wearing a lavender colored dress as Felicity’s maid of honor, her long hair pulled up into a stylish up do also.

“Thea!” Laurel Lance said, “Felicity you look beautiful.” She added softly.

“She’s not wrong though. Thea. You could still run.” Sarah Lance smirked, fixing her makeup in the vacated mirror and making sure her dress, similar to Thea’s, made her bust look good.

“I love your brother, Thea. I will not be running.” Felicity slipped her heels on as Thea helped her lift her dress. “This is not the plot to Runaway Bride.”

Thea sighed, “I still don’t see what you see in him. If you leave him, you could stay here in Starling and wouldn’t have to move away.” 

“It’s a really good thing, Thea. Oliver has worked so hard for this his entire life. He’s so excited to finally start his career and besides, we will see each other all the time. That’s what Facetime is for. And I got an awesome opportunity to work at MIT, so that might be nice going back there.”

“Just when I finally get a friend that’s also an NFL wife, she moves away.” Lyla said with a frown on her face. “Just know I will call all the time to complain about Johnny’s schedule.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Felicity said with a smile.

“He doesn’t deserve you..” Thea said. “Moving away for him. You are too good for him. You all were. Well except maybe Sarah.”

“Hey!” Sarah yelled. “True. But not fair!”

It might be weird to some people that Felicity’s soon-to-be husband’s ex-girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend’s sister who he cheated with were her bridesmaids. But in the last few years, they had all become really good friends. She didn’t have sisters but these women become sisters to her, a family.

Laurel smiled and looked down at her hand where a shiny diamond ring rested there.

“Soon you will be standing here as Thea tries to talk you out of marrying Tommy.” Felicity laughed.

“She’s been trying to do that since we got together.”

“Ok!” Thea exclaimed, “We have only a few more minutes until you become Mrs. Felicity Smoak – Queen. Should we toast?”

Felicity met Oliver a few years ago, a year after she started working at Queen Consolidated when she was texting on her phone and ran into a wall she didn’t remember being there.

_“Oaf.” Felicity puffed out as the files she had in her arms dropped to the floor as the brick wall bent down to help her pick up her papers “Sorry. I guess I shouldn’t be texting and walking at the same time. There are statistics about texting hazards and how you should be careful, usually I’m good at walking and texting but when there is someone who is standing there that is like a brick wall, well I guess I’m going to run into them – oh.”_

_“It’s ok.” Said the brick wall._

_She couldn’t help but stare at the brick wall with her mouth slightly open. He was a gorgeous brick wall – man – he was a man not a wall. He had short dark hair, piercing blue eyes and a smile that could get anyone pregnant._

_“I’m sorry, what? You’re pregnant?” He asked._

_Felicity’s eyes widened, “Not-nothing. I’m not pregnant. No bun in this oven. No glowing skin for this non-mama. Sorry I ramble sometimes. I do it when I’m nervous. But I’m not nervous. Why would I be?”_

_The man smiled wider, “I’m Oliver Queen.” He reached his hand out._

_She took his hand, “Yes you are. Your picture is everywhere around here. The Queen son, a football player for the Starling City Archers. It’s hard not to see your picture or know who you are. Especially when you’re holding balls. Footballs! Not – not your balls of course. The company wouldn’t have picture of that here. What you do in your own time is your own business even if that means holing your own balls.” She paused. “Felicity! I’m Felicity Smoak. I work here, for you, well for your mom. Not you, you don’t own the company. Or do you?” She asked, raising one eyebrow, she could feel how hot her face was, she must look like a tomato to him right about now._

_“Felicity,” He smiled at her, “Nice to meet you. You work here?”_

_“Yep.” She held up her Queen Consolidated badge. “An entire few months. I’ll probably be running the company any day now. Just kidding! But I work in the IT department. Someone has to fix all those computers with porn viruses.” She flinched at her own words._

_He smiled at her and tilted his head to the side. “Do you see a lot of porn viruses on work computers?”_

_“More than you’d think. Not that I watch the porn myself! I just see what other people are watching. Honestly I think I’m going to have to talk to Mr. Steel about putting blocker son some sites. What people do with their work day while they are getting paid is crazy.”_

_“Right.” Oliver looked behind him and saw his mother had started to walk away with a group of people. “Well, it was nice to meet you too Felicity Smoak of the IT department who fixes porn viruses. But I have to go now. And watch out for brick walls; don’t want to be one of those statistics.” He smiled while walking backwards from her.” And I don’t own the company. Not my forte. Sorry about all the pictures.”_

_He turned the corner as she stared after him._

_“It’s not like I don’t like looking at them.” She said to the air. “Ughh! I can’t believe I talked about porn to Oliver Queen!” At that moment, another Queen Consolidated employee giving her the side eye as he walked by._

_“Yeah, I said porn.” She said to his retreating form._

The ladies gathered around while Sarah filled up some flutes with champagne and handed them out. 

“To Oliver and Felicity!” Sarah toasted, “May you hump your brains out tonight!”

“Sarah!”

“And have a wonderful marriage.” She added.

They clinked their glasses together and all tip a sip, careful not to smudge their lipstick, when Tommy Merlyn and John Diggle, who was carrying baby Sara, came walking in. Both men were dressed in a dark suit with a purple boutonniere on their chest. John’s suit looked like it would bust at the seams. Both men also had frowns on their faces.

“Hey,” Tommy whispered to Laurel, giving her a kiss. “Hey Felicity. You look beautiful.” He added, kissing her on the cheek.

“Thanks Tommy. But what’s wrong? Did you lose the rings? Were you serious last night when you were saying you lost the rings? I thought you were joking!”

“No, I didn’t lose the rings.” He said no trace of laughter on his face.

“Johnny?” Lyle asked, walking over to Digg. “What is it?”

John looked down at Lyla, frowning before looking over to Felicity, “It’s Oliver.” He said quietly.

Felicity’s face went pale, “What’s wrong? Is he ok?”

“Oliver’s fine, but,” Tommy took a deep breath, “Felicity, Oliver’s gone.”

“Tommy,” Laurel said, putting her hand on his shoulder. “What do you mean, he’s gone?”

Tommy broke his gaze from Felicity’s shocked face to look at Laurel, “He left a note on his bed.” Tommy pulled out a wrinkle piece of paper and read, “Tell her I’m sorry but I can’t do this.” Laurel reached for the paper to look at it. “We can’t find him or get ahold of him. It’s like he disappeared into thin air.” He walked up to Felicity and grabbed her hand, “I’m so sorry Felicity.”

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Sarah hissed.

Felicity’s ears started ringing as she backed up against the couch , dropping Tommy’s hands and fell down onto her butt before she could faint. She could see the others asking both men questions as they shrugged their shoulders but she couldn’t hear them. Tommy came over to her and kneeled in front of her, his eyes looked sad. He was saying something to her but she couldn’t bring herself to focus on him.

Oliver Queen left her.

He had left her at the altar.

& & &

Five Years Later

Oliver Queen woke with a start, sitting up in bed with the speed of lighting, sweat trickling down his back, heart pounding. He had a dream. Not a nightmare but a dream that kept haunting him, something he kept trying to forget. He could still feel her as she ran her hands down his stomach, blonde hair hovering above him as he laid in bed.

“Oliver.” She said, her lips moved but her voice didn’t sound right. “Oliver Queen.” The voice sang.

Oliver opened his eyes and saw brown eyes, not blue, and long dark and straight hair, not the wild blond mane that was in his dreams. 

“Hi.” She said, wearing nothing but one of his shirts. “So, last night was pretty amazing.” She walked closer to where he was laying on the bed, her hand reaching out to touch his exposed stomach.

Rolling out of bed and jumping a few feet away from the women, Oliver stumbled for a moment, trying to find his footing. His head throbbed and a wave of nausea hit him. “Uhh, right.” He said, quickly grabbed his boxers and stepped through them. “Look, uh.”

“Helena.” She said, pouting at him.

“Helena.” He repeated, “I have to get ready. So if you could just, yeah.” He said awkwardly, guesting to her clothes that lay on the floor and quickly turning into the bathroom.

He jumped into the shower, turning the water to as hot as he could take and started scrubbing his hangover away and the ghost of her nails scratching his stomach when he heard the shower curtain open and arms snaked around his middle, tracing his abs lower and lower.

“Would you like some company?” Helena asked, her voice making him cringe away from her.

Oliver jumped out of the shower and threw his towel around his waist and watched as a naked Helena slowly came out of the shower looking at him with a look of frustration. He handed her one of his towels and she wrapped it around herself.

“Listen Helen. “

“Helena!” She shouted at him, her lips forming a pout.

“Yeah. Anyway, I have to go to something for work so I need you to leave.” He said while making sure his grip on his towel was good.

“Can I at least have your number?”

“No.”

“Fine.” She said, stomping her foot and grabbing his shirt she was wearing earlier and putting it on. “Football star Oliver Queen is a dick.” She started for the front door, picking up her clothes on the way.

“Ok. Bye Heidi.” He said following her to the door.

“Helena!” She streamed, slamming the front door.

“Whatever.” Oliver breathed, a little sad about one of his shirts getting stolen, but it wasn’t the first time.

An hour later, after Oliver had jumped in the shower again and made sure to scrub himself in the steaming hot water, he was ready to go in his favorite dark green suit and headed down the 20 floors form his penthouse to the lobby.

“It’s about time.” A dark skin woman said, not looking up from her phone.

“Nice to see you too McKenna.” He said to his manager.

McKenna Hall has been his manager for the last five years, ever since he was drafted into the New England Patriots. She was a hard ass but always kept him in line and on time for his training and appearances.

They got into an Escalade and the driver took them to a building in the middle of busy Boston, where the walls were floor to ceiling glass. The driver dropped them off in the parking garage where they headed through many doors and hallways. When they got to the meeting room, there was one very long table where at least twenty people could fit around and the window out looked over the Charles River.

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Hall.” A man said in a suit. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hi.” Oliver said, shaking the man’s hand.

“Mr. Smith. It’s nice to meet you too.” McKenna said, finally putting her phone down for the first time that day.

“Shall we get started?” Jean Loring said.

Jean was Oliver’s lawyer and a shark. She was shorter with blond hair and a skirt suit. She remained him a lot of his mother. That’s probably why he trusted her with the legal part of his life, like today that involved signing a contract for his job.

Oliver Queen was a quarterback for the New England Patriots. A number one player in the NFL and all teams wanted him now that his contract for the Patriots was up. The owner and coaches didn’t want to sing him again for the next few years. He was god at what he did but his attitude and life off the field was starting to affect how he was at work. Getting in fights, showing up late, arriving for training very hung over and yelling at the coaches for little things.

So now here he was. At a meeting to sign a contract for to join a new team. One that wanted him and one the McKenna said would make his reputation look good again.

The process of going over the contract and negotiating with Mr. Smith took a few hours. Lunch had come catered, coffee had come and been drained as the sun started to shine in the window, telling them it was around three in the afternoon, six hours they had been here now.

Oliver was tired as McKenna negotiated with Mr. Smith, he was slouched down in his seat, sipping on his third Starbucks of the day and rubbing his eyes, when the others tried to get his attention.

“Oliver.” McKenna said.

He looked over at her, she looked mad and she was throwing him daggers with her eyes.

“Sorry. What?” He asked, sitting up in his seat.

“Oliver,” Jean said, “Everything looks good. The contract is similar to the one you had before so if you agree with everything we went through, you can sing here.” She pointed to the paper where there was a highlighted X next to a line.

Oliver took the stack of papers and stared at the line for a minute. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. The Patriots didn’t want him; no other teams seemed to want him but this one. Going to this city, playing for this team, he wasn’t sure what would come of it. He didn’t seem to have a choice anymore.

With that thought, he took a deep breath and signed his name on the line and shoved the papers back to Jean.

“Congratulations, Mr. Queen.” Mr. Smith said, taking Oliver’s hand. “Welcome to the Starling City Archers.”

“Yeah thanks.” Oliver responded, walking out of the room and to the elevator where he jammed the button hard.

Oliver Queen was going back home for the first time in five years.


	2. The Diggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I don't know anything about football! I had to look things up for this story and I don't even know how the process goes of players getting traded. But I thought, Oh Well! This is my story and I can make it up!

_Felicity Smoak sat in her little office in the IT department cubicles. The sun was shining on her through the small window behind her, making her warm; her sweater had been discarded an hour ago. She had her tablet in her hands and was watching a football game from last season. She watched as Oliver Queen, dressed in his number three green jersey as he made a pass to one of the running backs with the name Diggle on the back._

_Then all the players scrambled together and Felicity got lost on who was who and what was happening. Then suddenly one of the players, she wasn’t sure who but she did know it was a player on the Archers, made it to the goal area. Felicity didn’t know much about football but she did know when a goal was made. Then the crown erupted in cheers, signaling the end of the game and the winners._

_“Felicity Smoak?” A deep voice asked._

_Felicity jumped in her seat, the red pen she was chewing on digging into the roof of her mouth._

_“Ow.” She gave the pen a dark look and through it on her desk. She looked up and saw Oliver Queen standing in front of her desk a small smile on his face. “Don’t you knock?” She asked, hiding her tablet form his eyes._

_Oliver looked around, “It’s hard to knock when these are cubicles.”_

_“Maybe announce yourself next time. You’re so quite. It’s like you’re a ninja.”_

_“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you while you were watching the game that got us into the playoffs.” He smirked._

_“I wasn’t watching... that.” She said, embarrassed she had been caught. “What can I help you with Mr. Queen?”_

_“Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father.”_

_“Right. What can I help you with, O – Oliver?”_

_He held up a laptop. “I spilled my latte on my computer and I was told you are the best in the business and could help me recover all my stuff.”_

_Felicity took the laptop from his hands and gave it a sad look. “You poor baby. How did you spill a coffee on this?” She asked, giving him a sharp look. “A coffee wasted and a beautiful piece of technology ruined.”_

_“I’m sorry. But at least there are no porn viruses on it.” He paused, “At least I don’t think so.”_

_She tilted her head at him. “I can recover what’s on here but the laptop itself is shot and gross and sticky. Wait. Who said I was the best in the business?”_

_“Walter Steel.”_

_Felicity’s eyes went wide and her mouth slightly opened. “Mr. Steel said I was the best in the business? The CEO recommended me to you? Cool.” She looked at the laptop again, “This will probably take a few hours to recover so if you want to come back – oh.”_

_Oliver took the chair from the adjoining cubicle and made himself at home next to her._

_“So, IT huh?” He asked._

Oliver walked into his new open apartment that looked over Starling city with floor to ceiling windows, the walls a dark wood with brick accents and a stair case to the left near the front door that lead to the loft where there was two bedrooms and a full bathroom. The apartment was dark and simple; no pictures hung on the walls or sat upon an end table. To an outsider, the place probably looked like it was set up for an open house.

He stripped off his tie and suit jacket and walked to the fireplace and started it with a flip of a switch, the fire roaring to life instantly and started to warm the cool room. Pulling out the tucked in dress shirt from his pressed pants, he went to the kitchen and open the fridge. The fridge was empty except for a few six packs of beer and baking soda. Grabbing a beer and popping the top off he walked to big doors and out onto the balcony.

It was dark; the sun had setting a few hours ago and buildings sparkled with the yellow and fluorescent lights. He could hear cars drive by below him while honking interrupted the night, someone nearby was blasting music he couldn’t name.

He rested his forearms on the railing, first taking a swig of beer and feeling the bubbles slide down his throat.

Oliver Queen left Starling City five years ago without a trace, without a word to his family, friends or the love of his life. He only came back a few time in his time on the Patriots to play the Starling City Archers, but he never left the same few blocks. He only stayed in the hotel room and the football stadium, never venturing out, never seeing more of his home than he needed to.

Now he was back on his old team, back in his old home town and closer to his friends and family than he has been in five years. His heart started to race at the thought of running into someone he knew or running into his mom or his sister. His sister who he hasn’t seen in five years, who was just staring college when he left and figuring herself out, Thea would be 23 now. He pictured her running up to him and giving him a big hug but them punching him in the face right after.

A flash of blonde quickly filled his brain before he shunned it. No. He shouldn’t be thinking of her. She would never forgive him for leaving her like he did.

“Shit.” He said, finishing off his beer and heading back inside.

***

“Ugh!” Oliver got knocked down from a fellow teammate.

It was the start of the training season for Oliver and his new/old team. They had started out slowly and nice. Getting to know each other and throwing the football back and forth until the coach blew his whistle and they started tackling the dummies, running around the field and learning plays all day long.

By the time Oliver got home, he was exhausted and barley had enough energy to shower before collapsing onto his bed and not moving until his alarm clock sounded the next morning to do it all again.

“That was a hard hit.” A deep voice said.

Oliver looked up and saw his old friend, John Diggle, a tale dark man with short hair, standing above him, holding out a hand and took it, helping him back on his feet.

“Yeah, I think they are doing it on purpose.”

Diggle chuckled, “The guys don’t like big shot Queen coming back to take over things.”

“Big shot Queen? Is that what people are calling me?” Oliver asked as they both walked to the water cooler.

“They all think you think you are too good for us now that you went to the Patriots.”

“Good to know.”

Oliver and John had been friends since the first time Oliver had training with the Archers, eight years ago. John had befriended Oliver when he looked like a lost puppy his first few weeks of training, inviting him over to his house for some beers after a hard week and bonding over their love of Marvel Comics. But when Oliver left, they had lost touch and just started to become friends again.

“How are you adjusting being back in Starling City?” John asked, dumping some water down his neck.

The building they trained in was enclosed with air conditioning but with more than 40 men in the room, sweating and running around, it got hot.

“Just great.” Oliver said with a straight face. 

“So you haven’t seen your family yet huh?”

“Nope.” Oliver said, watching a kicker kick a football down a few yards.

John took a sip of water, “How about you come over for dinner tonight? Lyla would be happy to see you and you can see how much Sara has grown.”

Oliver threw his paper cup into the trash can, “Yeah, sounds good.”

***

Oliver knocked on the door to Diggle’s apartment later that day. Through the door, he could hear a little voice scream out in excitement and some feet run to the door he was sanding at.

“Sara! No!” John said, Oliver could tell he was running to the door to grab Sara.

A second later the door opened and John was holding Sara in his arms, who instantly tucked her head into John’s neck upon seeing someone she didn’t know.

“Hey man. Come on in.”

Oliver stepped in and could smell roast beef coming from the kitchen, the TV in the living room they stood in was playing some cartoon that looked like a pig. The apartment hadn’t changed in the last five years from what Oliver could remember. Lamps littered every flat surface, the light yellow couch had many pillows on that it would be hard for the two men to sit together. The place comforted Oliver. John was his first friend in the NFL and would invite him over most weekends for a beer and dinner, it was familiar to him and it felt good to be back.

“Sara,” John said, “do you remember Oliver?”

“Hi.” Oliver said to the young lady. “How are you?”

Sara cuddled more into John, hiding her face.

“She’s gotten pretty big.” Oliver said to John. “What is she now, seven?”

“Six.” A feminine voice said behind Oliver.

Lyla came walking out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She was dressed in the most relaxing clothes Oliver has ever seen her in, aside from her usual pant suit, she had on legging and a loose green t-shirt that said Starling City Archer’s.

“Hey Oliver.” She said, giving him a hug.

“It’s good to see you Lyla.”

“Well come on in. Make yourself at home. Is there anything I can get you boys?”

“A beer if you have one. Please.” Oliver said, taking a seat on the couch as John joined him, baby Sara squirming out of John’s arms and running down the hall to her bedroom.

Lyla paused for a second, “Ok.” She disappeared back into the kitchen and came back out with two beers for the men.

“How is everything with you guys?” Oliver asked, taking a drink of his beer.

“Great. Lyla and I are better than ever. She got a promotion at her job that she loves.” John paused, watching as Oliver peeled the sticker off his bottle. “What about you? How has the last five years been on you?”

“Shitty.” Oliver said, looking at the few pictures on a table.

One picture was on John and Lyla’s wedding day, one the day baby Sara was born, and the other was one of the three Diggles all smiling as they spent the day at a park on a beautiful sunny day.

“Have you seen her yet?” John asked, noticing Oliver kept eyeing the wedding picture of him and Lyla.

“No.” He replied, knowing who John was talking about. “Not sure she would want to see me anyway.” The sticker on the beer had come all the way off by now. Oliver didn’t look up from the bottle as he asked, “Have you talked to her?”

John sighed. “No. After you left, we saw her a few times but then we lost touch. I know Lyla misses her, so do I but I think she got busy with work and life. We all did.”

Oliver nodded at what John was saying.

“What made you come back?”

Shrugging, he replied, “I got signed to the Archers, they offered me more money.”

“Money has always been the least of your worries. You didn’t have to agree to come back. I’m sure the Patriots would have loved for you to stay with them.”

Oliver stayed silent.

“This is your home, Oliver. It’s only natural for you to want to come back and see your family.”

“I’m not sure any of them would want to see me after leaving like that.”

“You’ll never know until you go see them.”

“Daddy!” Sara came running into the living room and Digg caught her while sitting on the couch. “Mom says dinner is ready!”

“Well let’s go then.” John said excitedly.

The three of them got off the couch and headed for the kitchen where Lyla had the table set and full of a delicious meal.

Oliver sat down while everyone began eating. He watched as the small family interacted with each other. They had smiles on their faces while Sara tried to feed Diggle a carrot but at the last second took a bit out of it herself.

It made Oliver pause. Why had he agreed to come back to the Archers? He loved to play for the Patriots but when the Archers offered him a position on their team, he couldn’t say no even if the thought of coming back to his home city made him nervous.

The last five years had made him feel empty in his life as though something was missing. Possibly the women he left at the altar, maybe his little sister or mom. He did miss his family and the place he grew up in and watching the three in front of him made him realize it more than he knew. He wanted them back in his life. He wanted to be back in their life. But would they welcome him back with open arms? Or slam the door in his face?

And Felicity. God he missed her like crazy. He wanted to see her. He made a mistake leaving but it didn’t stop the fear of being back in her life. She would never forgive him for what he did. He left her. He always promised he would never do that when she told him about her father.

He felt sick at the thought. He was no better than her father, who left his wife and daughter without a backward glance. He was disgusted with himself. It was a feeling he has lived with for the last five years and he wanted to make it right with her. He wanted to come home.

&&&

_“I bring a gift.”_

_“Set it down and step away from the, well everything.” She called out from behind a large monitor._

_Oliver looked around while holding the two cups of coffee and bag of Big Belly Burger._

_“Uh, Felicity? There’s nowhere to put this stuff.”_

_“Oh, yea.”_

_They were in the control room at Queen Consolidated. Monitors, towers, cords that ran every which way and flashing light surrounded them, there was no room to move, let alone set down a hot coffee that he could be sure wouldn’t fall and short circuit any motherboard or another big word Felicity always talked about when discussing her work._

_Felicity came out from behind a large tower where cord upon cord was plugged into. Her hair was disheveled in its usual professional ponytail but knowing her, it would be slick and shiny before going back to her desk. She was wearing a navy cardigan with tiny white bows all over is and black pants and panda flats, the top of her head didn’t meet his chin._

_He stared at her. She was dressed in darker colors than normal was in nice work pants. In their few months of becoming friends, he has seen her in pants only one other time. Always in bright colors and flowy, loose dresses and skirts. He liked her in dresses, thought she was beautiful but there was something about her wearing jeans that made him stare._

_“What?” She asked, her face flushed in the warm, small room._

_“Uh, nothing. Here.” He handed her her coffee._

_“You are a life saver. Thank you.” She took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes at the taste._

_Felicity turned away from him and bent over to move some boxes and plastic to the side and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall._

_Oliver couldn’t help himself as he looked at her bottom before she sat down. It had been about two months since Oliver came to her cubicle to get help form his laptop and he has been coming over ever since to spend time with her. That first time, they had talked for a few hours about Felicity’s job and Oliver’s passion for football. She had declared she needed coffee and they both went to Jitters, the coffee shop across the street from Queen Consolidated. He had a great time with her as she rambled about coffee beans and computers and before he knew it, it was hours later and she had to go to a cycling class._

_He kept coming back to her with the excuse about his phone not working or when he bought a tablet solely for the excuse to ask her to set it up. She never seemed to mind him taking up space in her cubicle even while she worked and he told her about his sister. She would always smile at him and tell him to bring her a coffee and maybe Big Belly Burger or Chinese food._

_It became a routine for them. He would come over to Queen Consolidated a few times a week and meet her for lunch and a coffee and she would tell him about her day and he would tell her his day. They had become good friends in that short amount of time and he knew he was starting to fall for her. She made him smile and laugh and didn’t seem to care that he was in the NFL but still supported his career while he didn’t understand a word she said when talking computers but listened anyway._

_He would see her face light up with a smile when he walked in and he tried to convince himself it was for him and not the food or coffee he always brought her. He wanted to ask her out but she never talked about another guy so he wasn’t sure if there was one. Surly she would have mentioned someone else right? He was slightly scared of getting rejected by this women. He didn’t have the greatest track record with women and she had to know that. He even told her about the time he cheated on Laurel with Sarah. What if he was reading into things and she didn’t like him like that?_

_“Oliver?”_

_“Yeah?” He asked, coming out of his trance._

_“Food please?” She asked, reaching out for the bag of food in his hand._

_“Yeah, here.” He handed her the greasy bag and took a seat across from her on the floor._

_Felicity dug through the bag, grabbed a bag and threw it to Oliver, how caught it with ease and took out a burger and fries for herself._

_“Those salads are gross.” She said with a face before biting into her own burger._

_“Those burgers are gross. It’s all grease and fat.”_

_“And oh so delicious.” She said, shoving a few fries into her mouth._

_“What are you doing in this depressing room?”_

_She took a few bites of her burgers before lifting up a packet of papers, “We got a new system and software and I get to set it all up. The system that is currently here is super outdated and we are finally getting a new one after I have been campaigning since I got here. We are moving to the cloud where everyone can store data or information and share it with any employee. You can also access the information from any computer on any device with internet connection and a password. It does more like…”_

_Oliver stared as she talked; his fork hovered in the air. He loved to listen and watch her talk about computers. Hey eyes always lit up behind her glasses and he could see how blue they really were. Her arms moving all around the more she got into a product or story, all over animated. He remembered the first time she smiled when telling him a story. She had built her own computer before she was ten and to this day, it still worked great._

_She was so smart, it intimidated Oliver a bit but he quickly got over it. He loved she was smart and was grateful she didn’t kick him to the curb when he kept coming back to her. Maybe she was smart enough to know she would keep getting free coffee._

_He wondered if he asked her out, she would be smart enough to turn him down. He had only been with one other woman since he met her. He couldn’t remember the name of the women but when they made it to the bedroom, with half of their clothes sprawled out in his apartment; he couldn’t stop picturing a blond with glasses instead of the brunette in front of him. He had to stop her front kneeling down in front of him and tell her she better go._

_After she huffed out and told him to go screw himself, he jumped in the shower, turning it on cold trying to get a cute blonde out of his head. It didn’t work. Instead her turned the water to warm and his hand reached down grab his growing length while leaning against the shower wall._

_Blonde hair and pink lips surrounding a red pen took over his mind. He pictured her getting down in front of him in the shower and wrapping her pink plump lips around him and not a pen. He thought of the noises she would make as he threaded his hands in her hair and lightly pulled as she looked up at him with her stunningly blue eyes._

_He tilted his head back pretending his hand was her warm mouth and his hand moved faster and faster until he came with a small yell._

_He put his forehead against the wall of the shower, disgusted with himself. Here he was fantasizing a women he didn’t even know who Walter praised as being the best thing to happen to Queen Consolidated in years and seemed so innocent._

_After that, he tried not to think of her that way again but it was hard when he lied in bed and needed some release after a hard day of training. If she knew he rubbed himself to her, would she freak out and never speak to him again?_

_He wanted to ask her out, he wanted to be with her in more ways than just his mind. During the day, he thought of her in more ways than just sexual. Whenever something happened at work, he wanted to tell her about his day, when heard about the new IPhone, he wanted to get her opinion on it before buying it. He wanted to make her dinner and take her out on dates. The need to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into him was strong as he watched her show him some piece of metal. He wanted her to say yes._

_“Felicity.” He interrupted as she explained what the piece of metal was._

_She stopped, her arms in the air and set them in her lap. “Yeah?”_

_“Would you like to go to dinner? With me?” Oliver asked, unsure._

_She started at him. “Like a date? Like a date date?”_

_“Well that implication that you and I would – would you like to go – maybe a drink. “_

_“Usually I’m the one talking in sentence fragments.”_

_Oliver smiled at her. “Would you like to go to dinner with me? As in a date?”_

_Felicity smiled and nodded, “Yes.”_


	3. Ollie. Not Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alight, posting this early because I wanted to talk about Lyla. And also because I need something after what happened during Crisis last night.  
> First of all - Thank you all for your comments! I really appreciate it!!  
> So about Lyla. I never really stated her and Felicity's friendship. In my mind (which I should have made clear but for some reason didn't) Lyla and Felicity were just getting to know each other. They weren't BFFs yet but just casual friends who knew each other through their men. She was not a bridesmaid but just another women hanging out with the bridal party, that's why she was there.  
> Also, people grow apart. It happens and yes, sisters before misters is a thing but Lyla knew Oliver first and could have been a bit more WTF towards Oliver. But if I write everyone as being mad at Oliver, this story would have a million more chapters to get to the point of forgiveness. Or its just lazy writing on my part. :) 
> 
> This is a Tommy chapter! He is alive! In the movie that this is based on, the man's best friend dies. Don't worry, Tommy isn't dying in this story. He deserves better!

_Tommy walked through the loud noises and people that were huddled together drinking with the limited space they occupied. The music was loud, the lights were low and he smelled sweat, alcohol and weed as he tried to get past a group of people who didn’t seem to see him._

_The same reason Tommy was here too._

_Fortunately for Tommy, Oliver had yet to get a new number or a new IPhone so he still had the Find My Friends app, otherwise Tommy might not have been able to find Oliver in the popular town of Boston Massachusetts. Or if the app was turned off, he could have probably followed this stench from the airport and found Oliver easily too._

_He wasn’t quite sure how he got into the building. There were security guards at the front entrance, making sure to check everyone and not letting in some. It was, after all, a quarterback’s party. Everyone was trying to get in and see the great Oliver Queen._

_He got into the party the same why Thea had told him she was sneaking into Verdant all the time. He couldn’t remember what she called it, but it consisted of hiding in a group of people who were walking in, pretending as though you were a part of their group, but hiding so the bouncer doesn’t see him._

_Thea said she learned that skill because Oliver never let her in the club during business hours. She was too young, only 17, but it didn’t stop her from sneaking in when she knew Oliver or Tommy wouldn’t be there. Too many people getting crazy drunk and grabbing others they didn’t come there with._

_One of the first few times Oliver took Felicity to the club, Tommy and Laurel were with them, some man who was very drunk grabbed Felicity’s behind and Oliver went ballistic, shoving him away from her and even throwing him out himself as they usually reserved that task for the bouncers._

_Laurel had taken Felicity to the loft in the club, reserved for VIPs where they could still see down to the dance floor, while Oliver threated the man and banned him and the people he came with from the club._

_When Oliver and Tommy got back to the ladies, Oliver relaxed as soon as seeing her and tried to get her to leave with him. But it didn’t seem to bother her so much and she wanted to stay._

_“Besides, I grew up in Vegas. I got groped a lot there and I could handle myself pretty well, thank you very much. One gross man doesn’t scare me.”_

_Oliver’s eyes went hard, “You moved out of Vegas when you were 17.” He stated._

_“Yep.” She said, taking a sip of her drink and leaning over to Laurel to tell her something._

_After that, whenever Felicity wanted to go to Verdant, even after Oliver’s objections, although he could never tell her no, he never left her side if he wasn’t walking behind her and almost stepping on her heels. He made sure no man even looked at her or touched her._

_Tommy figured she liked the protective Oliver. She didn’t have that growing up._

_After that, the groping policy became a thing. Anytime a man or women grabbed someone without their consent, they were kicked out._

_That’s how he got in now and was turning his head from side to side; looking for the man he had called his best friend for years._

_He found him easily when he noticed a big group of people standing around and pushed himself towards the center and finally laid eyes upon him._

_Tommy almost didn’t recognize Oliver. He was sitting on a couch and had either arm draped over a women, both in very tight dresses and not leaving anything to the imagination. He was saying something to them and Tommy could hear Oliver slurring as he talked, even his head didn’t seem like it could stay still, it wanted to roll back. Shitfaced, Thea would call him. He was shitfaced._

_This wasn’t the Oliver Tommy had known the last few years. This wasn’t the Oliver that got his life together upon getting drafted into the NFL or the Oliver who met the woman of his dreams and worshiped the ground she walked on._

_This was Ollie. Not Oliver._

_This was the Ollie who cheated on Laurel when they were sixteen with her sister. This was Ollie who peed on a cop car one night, the Ollie who was so drunk one night and declared he wanted to open a night club with his trust fund, Tommy next to him and agreeing enthusiastically._

_The sad thing was, Tommy saw himself in this Oliver. Drunk and high with women draped over him, not a care in the world. He suddenly had a desperate need to go see Laurel and kiss her and thank her because without her, he would be in the same boat Oliver was in right now._

_Oliver looked up from the lady to his right and saw Tommy standing a few feet away from him._

_“Tommy!” Oliver yelled, getting up from the couch and shoving the beer that had been in his hand into the lady’s chest, causing it to spill down her dress. She scoffed and stomped away, the other women that was on Oliver’s left following after her._

_“Thomas!” Oliver continues towards him, “Thomas, Tom-Ass.” Oliver roared with laughter at his own joke and stumbled on his feet._

_“Oliver.” Tommy said seriously. “I need to talk to you.”_

_Tommy didn’t want to discuss why he was here in front of all these people who were staring to turn and watch them. He would need to bring Oliver back to his house maybe and sober him up and then talk. Oliver needed to know. Felicity wanted him to know._

_Oliver grabbed a drink out of some passerby’s hand and thrust it to Tommy._

_“Have a drink.” Oliver slurred._

_“No. Oliver I really need to talk to you. It’s abou-“_

_“Hey.” A sultry voice said, snaking her arms around Oliver’s waist._

_Oliver’s attention went to the brunette who had a dress on that Oliver had a great view if he looked down, which he did._

_“Hey sexy.” Oliver leaned down and started to kiss her. No not kiss, this is not what Tommy would consider kissing. This was gross. They were both trying to see how far they could get their tongues down each other’s throat._

_“Oliver!” Tommy said sternly, grabbing Oliver’s shoulder and pulling him away from the women to face Tommy._

_Oliver looked annoyed, “What?”_

_“I have to talk to you. It’s about Felicity. Shes – “_

_“Don’t you fucking talk to me about her.” Oliver had pushed the brunette away from him and took a threating step toward Tommy._

_Tommy didn’t budge. Oliver had always been the burlier between the two; taller and more built as he played football for a living. It never intimidated Tommy when they were young and it didn’t intimidate him now._

_“Did you get her message? Did you even care she called you?” Tommy was angry and his voice showed it._

_More people turned their heads in their direction at the tension the two were radiating as they both stood straight, glowering at the other._

_“Is this why you left? So you could fuck your way through Boston and ruin the greatest thing that had ever happened to you? You destroyed her and your family for leaving but all you care about is yourself. That’s all you have ever cared about.”_

_Oliver spread his arms out wide, motioning to all around him, his eyes still unfocesed as her stared at Tommy._

_“This!” He shouted. “Is the greatest thing to ever happen to me! Not some women who will slow me down.”_

_“You think she would have slowed you down? She’s the smartest person we know! She was going to move here for you!”_

_Oliver walked into Tommy’s space and pointed a finger in his face._

_“Don’t you dare talk about her.”_

_Oliver turned away, walking back to the couch looking for a drink._

_“You’re a coward, Oliver. Running away from your family so you could put your dick in anything that moved. It’s pathetic. You don’t deserve her. You don’t deserve any of them! You’re a piece of shit.”_

_Oliver had turned back around and charged for Tommy. Tommy was at a disadvantage as Oliver had been training as a football player for many years, he knew how to tackle someone to the ground. Tommy didn’t know how to avoid it. There were people everywhere on all side of him, creating a box so he couldn’t get away._

_Oliver shoved him to the ground and started to wail on him. Tommy felt the sting of getting hit in the face over and over as he tried to get a hit to Oliver. But Oliver, being so much bigger than Tommy, didn’t seem to be affected by Tommy’s pathetic hits._

_People all around them were chanting, reaching in their pockets for their phones. Some people already had their phones out were recording everything._

_It seemed to go on for hours, maybe only seconds until someone finally pulled Oliver off of Tommy. Tommy got up and spit some blood out._

_“Get the fuck out of here!” Oliver yelled at Tommy, two men were holding him back. “You’re the piece of shit! I never want to see you again! Get out of here!”_

_“I never want to see you again.” Tommy said softly, so softly not even the people closest to him would have heard._

_His eyes lingered on his best friend for a moment longer. His eyes were wild, his shirt torn and slipping to the side with beer stains running down the front. This wasn’t Oliver anymore. This was Ollie. Maybe even Ollie 2.0._

_Tommy turned away from the man and walked away._

_He didn’t deserve them anyway._

$$$

Tommy Merlyn sat at his desk at Merlyn Global, squinting at his signature he just put down on paper. It looks strange to him and he wanted to make sure he spelled it correctly. He had signed his name so many times today, his hand had cramped earlier and had to take a break and attempt to massage his hand but right now his signature looked odd from staring at it for so long.

With a slight nod to himself, confirming that his name was indeed spelled correctly according to how it was spelled on his birth certificate, he moved the stack of papers to the side and began looking over the next stack.

He had inherited Merlyn Global after his father, Malcolm, had gotten arrested for laundering money through the company and was arrested and then was found dead in his cell ine year later.

Now here he was. Merlyn Global was thriving because of the hard work Tommy had done for the company when he became CEO. His father didn’t seem like he cared about the company, as a holding company, and his father signing off on other companies that didn’t do well or went downhill but made it seem like they were doing good with the money coming through.

But now Tommy was here and Merlyn Global owned stocks from other companies that were thriving and even had the opportunity to help others and do some good for the city.

Palmer Technologies was a big one that was newer to the city. They made technology to better Starling City and other major cities in the United States, producing smart wear but also technology for clean water and energy.

The one Tommy was most excited for was a small company set in the Glades. It was a small clinic for those in need that offered free services. Something his mother would have been proud of that he was doing.

Tommy rubbed his eyes. He loved his job but it wreaked havoc on his sleep. He looked at the clock. 11:45Am. His lunch date would be here soon, something he was looking forward to after a long work of paperwork and meetings. He was also looking forward to it because there would be no talk of work, well he wouldn’t discuss his work much, she on the other hand, loved to talk about work. But there also wouldn’t be a need for him to talk to his lunch companion about the benefits and why all humans had to use the toilet in the bathroom. And utensils! She could use her own utensils for her food. Oh how he craved to have an adult conversation that wasn’t a coworker.

He was just about to pack up the papers when his assistant, Mary came into the room.

Mary was an older lady who likes to wear long floral skits and a button up blouse, her perfume always a bit too strong; the same perfume that reminded him of his grandmother.

“Mr. Merlyn.” She said hesitantly. “There’s someone here who would like to see you. Though he doesn’t have an appointment.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tommy. And please tell him to make an appointment; I have lunch plans in a few minutes.” He was looking at his computer screen now, going through an email.

“He’s very insistent that he sees you. He says his name is Oliver Queen.”

Tommy’s hand hovered above his keyboard, “Oliver Queen?” Tommy asked, shocked.

Mary seemed unsure if she should confirm. “Yes sir. Should I call security?” Her face turned red at the thought of having to call security one someone.

“No.” Tommy stood up. “I’ll go out there and deal with him myself.”

He started to walk to the door and out of his office.

Could it really be him? Oliver? The last time he saw that man, things didn’t go well. Why was he here after five years? What could he possibly want?

When Tommy and Mary stepped out of the office and into the large waiting room where Tommy spotted him right away. He was standing in front of Mary’s desk, where she ran back too in order to answer the phone that didn’t seem like it would stop. He stood with his hands in his jean pockets and a plain black t-shirt and looked around the room as though he wasn’t sure what he should do. He was uncomfortable. _Good._

Tommy took a few more steps toward Oliver when he finally saw him and Oliver’s eyes went wide. Maybe at the angry look that Tommy knew was covering his face as he walked over to him. He stopped at the man who was his best friend, the man he hadn’t seen in five years.

“Hey man.” Oliver said in an unsure tone.

Tommy didn’t speak only looked at this man. Then he slowly raised his fist and collided with Oliver’s face.

&&&

“Here.” Tommy said shorty, handing Oliver a small container of yogurt. “It’s the best I could find.”

They were back in Tommy’s office now. Oliver was sitting in one of the guest’s chairs behind the large desk that Tommy was walking towards. 

Oliver took the small yogurt, wanting to joke about how he didn’t like strawberry yogurt, he preferred vanilla but thought better of it. Now wasn’t the time.

“Thanks.” He put the container up to his face, wincing at the contact, his face already starting to swell.

He knew he deserved the punch from Tommy after the way they had left things the last time, although the facts were a little hazy to Oliver, but he saw the videos, he know what happened.

After Tommy punched Oliver, Mary, Oliver heard Tommy call her, shrieked out at what he had done and scolded Tommy. Oliver, holding his face, told her it was alright. Now here they were, staring at each other. The angry look on Tommy’s face seemed as though it was permanently etched on. He looked like a father about to reprimand his son for doing something stupid.

Tommy sat down in his chair, his jacket folded over the back and his sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

“What are you doing here Oliver?”

“What? I can’t come see an old friend?” Oliver replied, careful not to move his face too much.

He watched as Tommy picked up his phone for the third time since the punch. He didn’t do anything with it, only looked at it and set it face down on his desk.

“Are you waiting for Laurel’s reaction to my being here?” Oliver asked, slightly annoyed.

“No. just trying to cancel my lunch plans with someone.” He picked up his phone again and this time, he did send out a short text message. “What are you doing here Oliver?” He asked again when he put the phone back down.

Oliver looked down at the nameplate on Tommy’s desk. “I’m back on the Starling City Archers.”

Tommy didn’t sound too happy when he replied. “Yeah, I know. The Queen is back. Everyone can’t stop talking about how maybe we have a chance at the Super Bowl this year. I mean, why are you in my office?”

“I just –“ Oliver took a deep breath, “I don’t know. I went to Diggs place the other night and we got to talking about things and I just wanted to, I guess, maybe see you guys again. It’s been awhile since I saw you or Thea.”

“Yeah. It has. Have you gone to see your family yet?

“No. I thought that it would…” Oliver went quiet.

“You thought that it would be easier to start with me? Instead of your mother’s passive aggressive remarks about leaving? Or Thea’s glare?”

Oliver shrugged, wincing again when his face rubbed against the yogurt. He turned the container to the other side where it was still cool.

“And I don’t know where anyone is. I don’t have anyone’s number. I went to the mansion but it’s blocked off, the gates closed and there is a For Sale sign in the front. And when I drove past Queen Consolidated, it’s not there. It’s a company called Palmer Technologies now?”

“Yeah, well.” Tommy cleared his throat, “Maybe you should talk to Thea about all that stuff.”

“Where is she?” For a moment, Oliver thought that maybe she wasn’t even in Starling City anymore, maybe his mother wasn’t either. Thea could have gone to college in his time away and gotten a job and moved away. She always liked New York. Maybe she moved to Gotham. Got a job in fashion somewhere.

“She’s at the club. Verdant. She owns is now.”

Oliver’s eyes widened. “Speedy? Owns the club?” The thought of his little sister running the club he and Tommy opened made his heart thump.

“She’s not 18 anymore Oliver. She’s really great at it. Business is doing better at it ever has been there.”

“That’s… great. I think.”

Tommy sighed. “Look Oliver – “

“Hey.” Oliver interrupted. “I don’t why I’m here but I wanted to see you and see what you have been up to. I know things didn’t go as planned and the last time we saw each other, from what I remember, didn’t go well. But I just wanted to catch up and see my old friend.”

Tommy didn’t say anything for a moment. His former best friend seeming desperate for reconciliation. “Laurel’s pregnant.”

Oliver’s eyes widened. “Pregnant? That’s great man. Congratulations.”

“It’s a girl.”

“A girl? Geez. You’re going to be a dad. Did you ever think you would be a dad? After your lives as kids, we talked about never having kids, just women. Having all the women we wanted. Now you’re going to be a father.”

“This is our second child.”

Oliver went quiet. “Second? Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine. Daisy Rebecca Merlyn. She’s three and wild and never wants to sit down.”

“Two girls.”

“Scared the shit out of me when we found out. I suddenly hated every boy that walked around. I thought about us and what we were like and if anyone ever treated Daisy the way we treated women, I would probably hunt them down. I’m surprised it didn’t happen to us. Well besides Lance.” Tommy had a small smile on his face, thinking about his daughters.

Oliver chuckled. Quentin Lance, Laurel’s dad, did hunt Oliver down more than once after mistreating his daughter, both of them.

“Neither one of them will be able to date until they are thirty. Forty maybe.”

“You look great man. This lifestyle really seems to suit you.”

Oliver wasn’t lying. The Tommy he grew up with never wanted to get married; neither did Oliver when he was younger. But seeing Tommy talk about his daughters and being a father, he seemed happy. More happy than Oliver has ever seen him.

“Laurel and Daisy changed my life. I got my shit together. I even love this job. After years of fighting my dad, saying I didn’t want to run the business, I actually really enjoy it.”

Tommy picked up his phone again and frowned, there must not be any new messages. Oliver wondered why it was so important to Tommy that this person gets back to him about canceling their lunch. It was just lunch after all right?

Tommy started talking again. “How about I take you to see Thea? I can be the bumper if she starts plummeting you with punches. Then you two can talk about everything tha – Felicity.” Tommy said, looking behind Oliver, his face went slightly pale.

Oliver spun around quickly to look at the door to the office, forgetting about his face and the yogurt. His heart started to hammer in his chest when he saw her standing in the doorway.

She looked perfect. Her hair was in the infamous ponytail she wore most days, her glasses were pushed all the way up her nose, she had new glasses, he noticed, rectangle ones with blue pieces on the side that snuck into her hair behind her ear. She wore a blue skirt that her legs poked out of and a floral sleeveless shirt. She was colorful, lighting up the brown office that they sat in.

They stared at each other, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. He watched her as her face slowly turned red.

“I – I – I’m here for lunch.” She stammered out, glancing at Tommy.

Oliver closed his eyes at the sound of her voice; it was like music to his ears, a voice he has longed to hear for years.

“I’ll just, uh, I’ll go. I’m sorry.”

She quickly turned around and walked out of the office, her shirt billowed in a large circle at her quick pace.

“Felicity! Wait!” Tommy called out, running after her.

Oliver was frozen in his seat. He couldn’t bring himself to get up and go to her. He bent over the back of the chair in order to look out the door. He could see them standing at the entrance of the waiting room, she was waiting for the elevator. He watched as them talking. He couldn’t hear them but Tommy had his hands out, he looked like he was apologizing.

Felicity Smoak. He would be Felicity Queen right now if he didn’t leave. Maybe he and Felicity would be coming here to meet Tommy for lunch, happily married.

She looked beautiful. Somehow even more so than when they first met and he wondered how that was even possible.

This wasn’t how he wanted to see her. Or how he wanted her to see him, to know he was trying to make contact with his friends and family but nothing ever works out the way he thinks it will. What could she possibly be thinking right now? What could she be feeling? He could tell she was shocked and not happy to see him there. He saw the way her lip twitched before she talked, the giveaway that meant she was not happy. He didn’t blame her.

It was too soon for him to get up and go over there. It wasn’t right. So he stayed where he was and watched as Felicity nodded her head, not looking over to him, and gave Tommy a hug and got on the elevator.

Tommy walked back to the room looking frazzled and Oliver went to looking out the window that was behind Tommy’s desk, then Tommy spoke.

“How about we go see Thea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Chapters wont come out this fast. I only wanted to discuss Lyla quickly. I am about half way through this story and making adjustments as comments come though, so keep 'em coming people!


	4. A Family Reunion

_“What if they don’t like me?”_

_Felicity pulled the hem of her dress down for the umpteenth time since Oliver picked her up twenty minutes ago. She wore a sparkly gold dress and gold heels, her hair hung in loose waves that went past her shoulders. The eye makeup under her glasses more heavy than normal but still beautiful in a gold Smokey color._

_“They already like you.” Oliver replied. He was wearing a casual suit in a dark blue that made his eyes more blue than normal._

_“Yeah, as an employee not as the girlfriend of the heir of Queen Consolidated.” Felicity pulled down the visor in Oliver’s Charger and made sure her makeup wasn’t smudged._

_Oliver’s heart fluttered at her words, calling herself his girlfriend. It was still new for them both. They had only been dating a month by now when Oliver’s mother, Moira, had invited them both over to the Queen Mansion for dinner, where they were headed currently._

_“Walter has always talked very highly of you ad if he likes you, my mom will like you.” Oliver reassured her._

_“Ok, men are easy to get along with. It’s women that can be tricky. Especially when said women are the mother and sister of a woman’s boyfriend. What if they don’t like me? would you leave me?” She turned to him with wide eyes._

_“Felicity. They are going to love you. Just talk about shoes with Thea and she’ll never shut up and she’ll love you.”_

_“And what should I talk to your mom about?” She asked, unsure._

_“The business? Boats?”_

_“Boats?” Felicity echoed._

_“Her and my dad always had a love for boats. They always went sailing. She even has a boat. The Queen’s Gambit.”_

_“The Queen’s Gambit? Really? That’s an opening play in chess.” She said at his confused expression. “It’s a cleaver name! Word play! But like a boat, like a fishing boat? Or like a boat, like a ship?”_

_“More like a boat, like a ship but smaller.”_

_“Cool. Do you go on it often?”_

_“No.” Oliver clutched the steering wheel harder, “Not a big fan of boats, or water.”_

_“Really? Why?”_

_“It’s a big hunk of metal floating on water! It just doesn’t sound right.”_

_“So when you fly on a big hunk of metal that floats through the air, that normal?” She teased._

_“Yes.”_

_They had made it to Oliver’s parent’s home where he introduced Felicity as his girlfriend, his mom saying they already knew who she was and gave her a hug, much to Felicity’s surprise. Walter and Felicity talked about the business and what kind of ideas she had for an applied science division, with impressed Walter immensely and wanted her to come up to his office to talk more on Monday._

_Thea talked she ear off when she noticed Felicity’s outfit and designer. They talked about their favorite places to shop and where she got her shoes to which Felicity offered to take Thea shopping with her sometime. Thea beamed at that, her face splitting into a large smile. She was excited for that. At 15, she wasn’t allowed to drive yet and Oliver never wanted to go with her, so having a female interested in the same things delighted both ladies._

_Dinner was a success. His mom, sister and Walter loved the women he was falling hard for and she seemed to really enjoy his family. He knew she didn’t have family with her, her father leaving when she was seven and her mom dying after she turned eighteen. After that night, whenever Oliver offered to go over to his parents’ house, Felicity agreed fast and jumped up to get her things. Oliver smiled as he followed her out the door and to her car._

&&&

Oliver and Tommy rode in silence on their way to Verdant. His mind was still stuck on Felicity and how she looked, her reaction to him being there and how he can go see her. She wasn’t pleased he was there but the thought of them meeting up for lunch and keeping in touch, comforted him.

Tommy turned into the Glades in his nice black, sleek Camaro. A car he had bought for Laurel when they got engaged.

“She gets the Escalade now. Although we are going to have to get another family functional car with two kids.”

The Glades looked the same but cleaner, much cleaner.

“What happened?” Oliver asked as they drove by a new store he knew wasn’t there before.

Tommy looked sideways at Oliver before looking back to the road.

“A few things I guess. With Verdant being a high end club, more of the high end people kept coming to the Glades and they didn’t like how it looked. Then with Paler Tech taking coming to town, they created over five hundred job, opening a distribution center in the Glades. Unemployment rates dropped dramatically here, therefore poverty dropped. The Mayor stared her campaign to clean up the Glades to make a better place for all of Starling City after there was a big drug problem. People loved it, coming together to clean this place up and volunteering their time and energy. The clinic my mom opened up all those years ago is back open, giving people access to the health care they need, and crime had dropped too.” 

A lot had changed since he has been here. The Glades have really changed now. They drove by a park the Oliver remembers being there when he was a kid. Before it was run down, the metal slide had been rusting while pieces of the monkey bars were broken. Nobody ever went there. Only kids from the Glades went there to smoke weed or hang out. Now it looked like new. A new slide had been put in, the monkey bars could hold up anyone and there were even a few families there when they drove by and they didn’t look disgusted with the place.

Tommy pulled up to the front of Verdant and Oliver exhaled. This place hadn’t seemed like it changed. It felt good, the familiarity.

Oliver stepped out of the car and breathed in. Even the air seemed cleaner somehow. Could there possibly be less pollution in the Glades too?

It was quiet but it was also the middle of the work day. Tommy said Thea was doing inventory today so the club would be quiet, no people to watch the exchange.

There was a small red convertible parked next to Tommy’s car, Thea’s. She got the car for her eighteenth birthday before he left. He was happy to see she hadn’t crashed it yet, like he thought.

The last time he was in here, Tommy and Felicity had thrown him a congratulations/ going away party when he was signed onto the Patriots. Aside from opening night, it was one of the biggest nights for the club as it was packed full of everyone Oliver seemed to know. Now as they walked into the big room, it was quiet and bright. The large florescent lights shone bright above them, lights that never were turned on in the night.

He spotted Thea right away. The front door opened to face the bar on the other side of the large room where Thea and a man had their back turned to them, leaning over the bar counter as though they were looking at something.

He could see she wore dark skinny jeans with ankle boots and a thin, light purple long sleeve shirt and her hair had been cut. He could tell I didn’t even reach her shoulders and he probably would have been able to tell it was her after seeing her with long curly hair for her entire life. The man next to her had a buzz cut on the sides and longer on the top, he was wearing a red hoodie and stood a little too close to Oliver’s baby sister.

“Arm’s length apart you too.” Tommy called out as they both made their way to the bar.

Thea and the guy turned around, Thea about to say something with an annoyed look on her face when she froze upon seeing Oliver standing next to Tommy.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair short and spiky, her face had light makeup on now a part to when she would pile it on in her teens, Oliver and Tommy always making fun of her.

Oliver was nervous as he watched for her reaction. Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly open as she stared at him. The man next to her kept looking back and forth between the two as though he were watching a tennis match. Oliver didn’t say anything or move towards her as he waited to see what she did.

After what seemed like hours, she spoke. “Ollie?”

“Hey Speedy.” Oliver said quietly, his mouth barley moving as this face had swollen a lot in the last hour since Tommy punch him.

Thea shoves the clipboard she had in her hands into the abdomen of the man in the red zip up sweater and took the remaining steps to Oliver and jumped into his arms, wrapping hers around him in a tight hug.

Oliver caught her easily and lifted her up. It felt like it always did when they hugged. Like the time that Thea got back from a summer camp she hated. He picked her up and she ran to him, crying she was so happy to go home. Or the time when their farther died and they got the news separately and when they got together after the news, Thea ran to him for comfort. It felt so great to hold his little sister again. He had missed her so much, it hurt him some days.

Thea pulled away after a long hug and looked at him, then punched him in the arm.

“What the hell?” Oliver growled, rubbing his deltoid. “Why does everyone keep punching me?”

“That’s what you get.” She said, punching the other arm.

When had she gotten so strong?

“Punch him on the other side of the face.” Tommy said.

“It’s good to see you too Speedy.” Oliver said, dodging another hit.

“What the hell Oliver! What happened to you? Why did you just up and leave without an explanation? You let your soon to be wife at the freaking altar! Then you don’t even talk to me or mom or Tommy or even Felicity! For five years! Not even an ‘I’m sorry! Nothing! It was like you died!” Tears had started to form in her eyes. “You left me, Ollie. You left mom and you left your fiancé.”

“I’m sorry.” Oliver said quietly.

“Good. You should be sorry. You really hurt all of us with what you did. Mom cried and I was the one who had to help her through it even though I was hurting too. She already lost dad and she felt as though she lost you too. You are her only son and then her only son just disappeared to play football! As though that was more important than your family or your wife! And I lost my brother!” She started forward and continued to hit him with her fists again. “You.” Punch. “Are a.” Another punch. “Jackass Oliver!” Multiple punches.

Oliver attempted to grab her arms and after a few tries succeeded, holding her hands to her sides. “Stop punching me!” He slowly let go of her, making sure she wouldn’t hit him, when her hands stayed by her sides, he continued, “Look, I am sorry. I didn’t think about how you guys would feel afterwards, I just needed to get away.”

It was true. When Oliver left, he was only thinking about getting out of Starling. He wasn’t thing about his mom or Thea and how they would feel. But hearing how his mom took his leaving, made him feel nauseous. Growing up, he hated when his mother cried, he would always attempt to cheer her up any way he could. And Thea. His best friend he would protect with her life and he might have ruined his friendship with his sister.

“I missed you, Speedy.” He gave her another hug.

“I’ve missed you too.” Pulling away, her face fell, “but what the hell Oliver! Why did you disappear? Are you stupid? You were totally in love with Felicity and you left her! What were you thinking? Did you two have a fight or something? Did you suddenly decide you couldn’t commit to anyone? You two were together for two years! I think you got the commitment thing down finally!” 

“Thea. I don’t want to get into that right now.” He said a little more sternly than he meant to.

Her lips went into a thin line. “Fine. But you are not getting off that easily. ” She reached for the man in the red sweat zip up who had stayed silent the entire time and who looked a little out of place in this reunion. He took her outreached hand and she pulled him forward.

He had sharp cheek bones and a clean shaven face. He was tan and slightly shorter than Oliver. He looked like some kind of clothing model with slightly broad shoulders and a narrow waist.

“Oliver, this is Roy. Roy this is my brother, Oliver Who Leaves His Fiancé and the Altar Queen.”

The two men shook hands and Oliver could feel Tommy almost bouncing on the balls of his feet in agitation.

“Good to meet you, Oliver.” He boy said in a deep voice.

“Roy is my,” She paused, “My fiancé.”

Oliver’s hand squeezed Roy’s harder. His little sister had a fiancé? She was getting married? Thea, who had been playing with Barbie’s not long ago, was going to have a husband? Who was this guy?

“Fiancé?” he asked, with gritted teeth.

“Yes, fiancé.” Thea said sternly. She shoved her left hand under his nose and Oliver finally let go of Roy’s hand. The ring sparkled in his eyes, and he saw her smile so brightly it outshone the ring. “We are getting married in a few months. Don’t start with that big brother crap now, you lost that right. And I won’t leave him the day of our wedding. “ She said in a snarky tone.

Oliver was quiet for a moment then looked back at Thea. “Congratulations.” He said, giving her another hug.

He would need to talk to Tommy about this guy. Tommy stopped his agitated dance, his hope for Oliver exploding on this Roy guy didn’t meet his expectations.

“Thea,” Tommy said, “We were hoping you could take Oliver to see you mom and maybe explain the mansion and QC thing to him.”

Thea eyed Tommy, “Do you think he has a right to know?

Tommy shrugged. “Not a right to know everything. I have to get back to work. I’ll see you guys later?” He asked Oliver.

“Definitely.” Oliver nodded.

Tommy hesitated before giving Oliver a hug and clapping him on his back.

“Glad your back buddy. Come over for lunch sometime. See Laurel and meet Daisy. Also, I’m not sorry for your face.”

“For sure and I deserved it.”

Tommy walked back out the club. Leaving Oliver with his sister and his sister’s fiancé.

“Do you want to come see my mom?” Thea asked Roy.

“No thanks. Don’t think I want to experience your mom’s wrath.” Roy held out the clipboard, “I’ll finish up inventory and meet up with you guys later.”

“Ok.” Thea gave Ray a kiss, Oliver turned away. “Ready to go see mom?” She asked.

“If you think she won’t shoot me.” Oliver said seriously.

Thea chuckled without any humor. “No promises. And I probably won’t stop her if she tries. Tommy went easy on you.”

&&&

“Where are we going?”

Thea drove through Starling City but didn’t turn the direction of any residential area like Oliver thought she might. Instead she turned to downtown Starling where some of the biggest business are located. He looked up at one of the tallest buildings that used to be Queen Consolidated but now read Palmer Technologies but she kept driving.

“Thea,” Oliver began.

“I’ll let mom explain that. But we are going to her work.” She said simply.

She pulled into a parking lot at the front entrance of a building that read City Hall.

“City Hall? Mom works here?”

“Yep.” Thea said, poping the P and getting out of the car, Oliver followed after her.

They walked through the building with dark tile floors and outdated wooded doors and fliers and brochures everywhere. As they made their way towards an elevator, people walked by them, smiling at Thea and greeting her, she greeting them back, she knew all their names. They glanced at Oliver and did a double take to see if it really could be him. He didn’t look at them, only looking straight ahead and following Thea.

They got onto the elevator and she pushed the button for the highest floor. To say Oliver was confused was an understatement. Why were they at City Hall? Thea said they were going to their mother’s work. She worked at City Hall now? What could she possibly be doing here? What happened to Queen Consolidated? She obviously didn’t work for that new company but did Walter?

The elevator opened up to a hallway and on the other end was a door to which Thea headed. A tall blond man stood outside of the door in a dark suit and an earpiece. A bodyguard?

“Hello Jacob.”

The man stepped to the side and opened the door for them. “Little Queen. Mr. Queen.” He nodded at Oliver.

It wasn’t too surprising this man he has never met knew his name, but what did surprise Oliver was the fact that this man didn’t react to his being there.

They stepped into a large office with windows looking over the city and to the right there was a couch and chairs for guests with a mini fridge. Right in front of the two Queens was a large wooden desk with two more chairs facing the desk. A dark man sat in one of the chairs and turned around upon hearing them come in, he was wearing a dark suit, one that he has seen this man wear many times and a surprised smile on his face. Walter Steel. Oliver was about to say hi when he heard the other person who sat behind the desk speak.

“Oliver?”

Oliver paused in his tracks when he looked over to the women who said his name. She had short blond hair with gold hoops in her ears. She was wearing a navy suit with a skirt and an American flag pin on her jacket. She slowly stood up and walked around the desk to him, her short heels making a loud noise in his ears.

Oliver watched as she stopped in front of him, slowly putting her hand on his cheek. “Hi mom.” He said quietly. 

“My sweet boy.” She said looking at his face like she couldn’t believe he was there. “It’s so good to see you son.” She wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned her hug, burying his nose in her hair and breathing in the familiar smell of his mother.

She pulled away and looked at him. “Are you back?”

“Yeah, I’m back.”

“Oliver.” A deep voice said behind Moria as she stepped to the side to let Walter step up to him. “It’s good to see you.” He reached his hand out for Oliver to shake.

Oliver glanced at his outstretched hand and bypassed it to give Walter a hug and after a moment’s hesitation from Walter, he hugged Oliver back tightly.

Robert Queen died after Oliver’s freshman year of college. Robert was an amazing husband and father, always supporting his wife and children. When tne year old Oliver told him he didn’t want to take over the family business and instead pursue a career in football, Robert went out, bought a can of spray paint and painted lines on the grounds of their home and they spent hours practicing throwing and running. When he learned Thea had an obsession for clothes and fashion, he took her to her first fashion runway, which she talked about for weeks afterward. He was always supportive of his children’s decision in life, maybe spoiling them a bit too much and worship the ground his wife walked on.

So when a few years after Robert died of pancreatic cancer and Moria said she was going on a date for the first time since Robert’s death with their fathers best friend and now CEO of Queen Consolidated, it came as a shock to Oliver and Thea. It was hard for them to see their mom date someone else that wasn’t their father after the happy marriage they shared. But after a few months of being together, Moria had become happy for the first time since Robert died. Walter asked Oliver and Thea one day if it would be ok if he asked Moria to marry him. Thea jumped up happily and gave Walter a hug while Oliver smiled and shook his hand.

Walter never asked them to forget their father. He never wanted to replace Robert as their father, never asked him to call him dad and said they could call him whatever made them comfortable, which was Walter for both of them. He called Thea his daughter, she loved it but never called Oliver son as he knew it made Oliver uncomfortable. Oliver loved Walter more than Walter probably thought. He was a good man, a good stepfather to both Thea and Oliver and great husband. Walter also knew he didn’t like hugs so when Oliver gave him a hug instead of a handshake, tears sprang to Walter’s and Moria’s eyes.

Oliver pulled away, clapping Walter on the shoulder. “It’s really good to see you Walter.”

“Come sit. Tell us how you have been.” Moira said, pulling Oliver to the couch and chairs and sitting next to him, putting his hand in both of hers while Thea and Walter took the chairs across the coffee table from them.

“I’ve been fine but what is going on with you guys? Why are you here? What happened to QC and the house?” Oliver asked, desperate for these answers.

“Well,” Moria started, glancing at Walter and Thea. “I’m the mayor of Starling City.”

“You’re the mayor?” Oliver asked in disbelief. “How did that happen?”

“I was told I would be a great candidate for mayor by some people and after a lot of thinking and encouragement form Thea and Walter, I decided to run and found out I am good at it and enjoy it very much, more than the business.”

“That’s great mom. Tommy was saying something about how the mayor has really cleaned up the Glades.”

“Mom kicks ass.” Thea said, smiling.

“As for the house and Queen Consolidated. Walter and I decided it was time to leave the company. It was just that time. We were tired and wanted time to ourselves without the weight of a multi-conglomerate on our shoulders. So, we put it up for sale, you could say. A man, Ray Palmer, put a generous bid on the company and we agreed to let him buy it with the agreement he could change the name to Palmer Technologies and a desire to help the city with his tech. And the house, well, when we decided to retire and downsize our life, we put the mansion up for sale and moved into a smaller home on the other side of the city. It’s beautiful. Four acres of land and a beautiful six bedroom, three and a half bath house.”

“Wow.” Oliver breathed out. “A lot really has changed. You sold the company and the house?”

“Not the house. Not yet anyway. We do have an interested party and we are in negotiations with them.” Moria said. “Oliver, I’m sorry we didn’t talk to you about all of this first but we didn’t know…” She went quiet.

“No, mom. As long as you are happy, I’m happy for you and I would love to see your new house. But if you were going to retire, why are you working as mayor?”

“We had every intention of retiring. We were even planning a trip to Rome when my campaign managers talked to me about running. Walter is also a consultant for Palmer Tech now. Maybe we’ll retire in a few years.” She said with a smile. “But enough about us. Tell us about you. What have you been up to? You are back on the Archers?”

They spent the next few hours talking about everything form the last five years. Oliver told them about his time on the Patriots while they filled him in on the smaller things in life while Thea kept making snarky comment to him about leaving. They both like the Roy guy very much and couldn’t wait to have him officially part of the family and thought Oliver would like him too. Thea and Roy lived in an apartment together near the place Oliver was living now and he didn’t like the idea of his little sister living with a guy but with a dirty look from Thea, he didn’t say anything. Walter still consulted with Palmer Tech and even helped Moria with her mayoral duties but he mostly enjoyed being retired and spending time at their home.

They made plans to get together at their house whenever Oliver had free time from training and Thea drove him back to Merlan Global to pick up his car and drove home. When he got home, he opened his fridge, reaching for a beer but thought better of it and grabbed a bottle of water instead. He went out to the balcony and took a deep breath. So far, everyone was very welcoming to him and not giving him a hard time for leaving like he did. Although Thea might take a bit of time to warm back up to him, maybe a movie night like the old days would help. He was lucky he was welcomed back with open arms, literally, but his gut told him it wouldn’t be like that for a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, alright. Before you say anything about Thea's reaction, I had originally wrote it different. I was writing it kind of like how she reacted to Oliver revealing his Arrow secret in season 3. So I tried to rewrite it a bit differently na hopefully it turned out a bit better. Moria's reaction is nice because she is his mom and would forgive him for anything.


	5. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh*   
> Please remember this is a story based off of a movie which didn't really give an explanation as to why the main guy left either and was forgiven easily. If I made everyone mad at Oliver, it would be too much for me to write and it would take many more chapters. 
> 
> Thank you all for writing comments, I always appreciate it.
> 
> Please Enjoy!

A few days later, Oliver was keeping his promise to his mom and Thea to have a regular lunch they could have together. He pulled up to Verdant to pick up Thea and they would head to the restaurant to meet their mom. He had showed up early, eager to prove to Thea he was back for good and wouldn’t disappear on her again, he really wanted her to fully forgive him, but it would take time.

He walked into the very quiet club and when he didn’t see Thea on the main floor, made his way up the stairs where the office was.

“Speedy?” He called out with no reply.

He frowned. He knew he was early but could have sworn Thea told him she would be here most of the day after talking about having to fix some sort of problem with something he couldn’t quite remember.

He walked back to the main floor and thought for a moment. Could she be out back? He started walking towards the back door in a hallway when he saw the door that lead to the basement open.

He paused and looked down the steep stairs. The lights were on and he could hear some pop song floating up to him. She must be down there and couldn’t hear him. Making his way down, he briefly hoped that Thea and Roy weren’t doing something that he definitely did not want to see. 

Reaching the bottom he still didn’t see her.

“Thea?” He called out over the music.

There was a noise of something hitting another thing near the back and an “Oaf” followed by an “Ow.”

“Thea? You ok?” He stated walking towards the noise but froze when he saw it was not Thea.

She stood up quickly behind a stack of boxes, the stray hairs that had fallen out of her ponytail, framing her face in a wild mane and her face was flushed red, from being near the hot electrical work? Or from seeing him standing there?

“Felicity.” He whispered.

She didn’t speak but walked around the boxes towards him. She was in dress pants and a nice blouse and he could see cobwebs sticking to her legs. She was here to fix the internet. That’s what Thea had been talking about he remembered now, mice had been chewing through the wires in the basement.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt. I was looking for Thea.” He said, watching her walk up to him with a face of anger. “Do you know where – oh!”

He doubled over in pain while holding his stomach. She had punched him right in the gut and continued to walk past him toward the stairs.

“Felicity.” He croaked and looked to see Thea was down the stairs and had seen everything as Felicity walked past her and up the stairs.

“Kinda wish she would have aimed lower.” She mumbled.

He started to walk towards the stairs but Thea stopped him.

“Nu uh bro. Not letting you do that.” She stood in front of him.

“Thea.” His stomach still ached, “I need to go talk to her.”

“No you don’t. Besides, doesn’t seem like she wants to talk to you.” She crossed her arms and leveled him with a look.

“What?” He asked, annoyed.

Thea shrugged. “Nothing. I’m just letting her get a head start before we walk back up the stairs so she doesn’t have to see your face again.”

“Thea, come on.”

“Nope.”

They stood there for a few more moments while Thea looked around the basement.

“I should really get this place dusted. This basement is so big. What else could I use it for.”

“Thea!”

Thea uncrossed her arm and stated for the stairs. “Alright, let’s go. I’m hungry.”

&&&

Oliver and John walked into Jitterz, a coffee shop that was across from Palmer Tech. He and John had been catching up on life and have been reconnecting as friends, which they fell into easily. On the way into the coffee shop, he paused to look at the tall building that now said Palmer Tech. We wondered if Felicity was working there now, or has she started her own tech company yet? She always talked about having her own startup, talking about what her plans would be, from what they would specialize it to what the dental plan would be for employees.

He turned into the coffee shop behind John and his eyes searched the place. He and Felicity would always come here in her lunch break or when she needed some fresh air after a long day of coding for work. His eyes immediately looked for a blonde ponytail but didn’t saw anyone he recognized. The place was busy and crowded as the baristas called out drinks. Almost every seat was taken with individuals working on their computers while they had headphones in, tuning out the loud conversations around them and the milk frother.

He kept his head straight, looking at John’s brown leather jacket as he tried to stop himself from looking around anymore. She was probably at work or lunch; it was twelve thirsty in the afternoon. The got up to the counter and ordered their drinks with a small sandwich each and walked over to the pickup counter.

“I have a medium dark roast for Ray and a large vanilla latte with an extra shot for Felicity.” A barista called out over the loud noise.

Oliver’s head whipped around from looking out the window towards Palmer Tech to the counter were a tall man went up to and grabbed both drinks with a smile. He eyes searched the place as he slowly made his way towards the man, looking for a blonde head. He stopped in front of the man who was slightly shorter than Oliver with a lanky build, a boyish grin and dark hair and eyes that were also searching the place. 

The man faced forward and saw Oliver standing right in front of him, his smile dropped, and recognition was in his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment when a short blond came up behind the man and said. “Sorry, there was a long line for the bathroom.” She stepped around him, grabbing her coffee and saw Oliver standing there.

“Oh.” Felicity said slowly, seeming annoyed to be running into him yet again. 

“Felicity.” Oliver said as he felt John come up beside him.

“Hey Felicity.” John said.

“John, hi.” She said, giving him an awkward hug.

“Um, Ray this is John Diggle and Oliver Queen. This is Ray.”

Ray moved his coffee to his left hand and shook both men’s hands.

“Good to meet you two.”

“Ray Palmer?” John asked, Ray nodded. “Nice to meet you. Congratulations on your company and everything you have done for this city.”

“Thank you. Although I wouldn’t be as successful if it wasn’t for Felicity.” Ray said, wrapping a loose arm around Felicity’s shoulders. “She really helped me rebrand the company and show what Palmer Tech needed to do. But enough about me. Felicity has told me you both play for the Starling City Archers?”

Oliver watched Felicity with her head bent, avoiding any eye contact. He desperately wanted her to look up and look at him. He wanted to look into her eyes and talk to her but she wouldn’t budge, her focus on the wooden floor underneath them.

“Yes.” John said. “Now that this one is back,” He slapped Oliver on the back, “We might have a chance at the super bowl again this year.”

“Yes well, that’s all that matters right? The Super Bowl.” Felicity said sarcastically. “It was good to see you John. Tell Lyla I said hi but we have to get back to work now.”

She pulled on Ray’s sleeve, careful not to spill any of their drinks. Oliver and John watched as they walked out the door before crossing the road and back to work.

“Two coffees for John.” The barista said.

Oliver didn’t look away from the door as John grabbed their coffees.

John handed him his coffee. “You doing ok?”

“Yeah, just great.”

&&&

_Oliver was nervous as his sweaty hands slipped on the steering wheel of his car. He was about to go on a first date with Felicity and was already hoping he wouldn’t mess it up. Thoughts of how this date could go array filled his head. The restaurant for some reason getting blown up is just what he would need for this date he has been looking forward to since she said yes. This date had to go well._

_He pulled up to the Italian restaurant he was meeting her at. The original plan was that he would pick her up from her place and go to the restaurant but only a few hours earlier, Felicity had texted him something about a work emergency and would meet him there, much to his annoyance. He would have rather picked her up and have her in close proximity for that little bit longer but he knew that she valued her work more than anything else._

_He got out of his car and rubbed his hands on the legs of his slacks to get rid of some of the sweat. He thought it was silly that he was nervous. He saw this women most days out of the week at Queen Consolidated. They ate lunch together whenever he didn’t have training. If a date is eating together, then they have gone and multiple dates since he met her. So why was he so nervous?_

_He thought back to date he had with other women and he was never this nervous, mostly because he was trying to get into their pants. He was probably nervous like this on his first date with Laurel when he was 14 and his mom drove them both to the movies. But that was nothing like this._

_He made his way through the front door where the host led him towards his table. He was almost there when he saw her sitting there. She had her hair down in long waves, glasses left at home, making her eyes sparkle in the candle light. She stood up to meet him and saw she wore a red, knee length dress._

_“Hi.” She greeted, giving him a shy smile._

_“Hey.” He replied softly while reaching down to give her a hug._

_“So I already ordered some wine. And has some.” She sat down on the seat he pulled out for her. “Hope that’s ok. I just needed something for the –“_

_“Nerves?” Oliver took his own seat. “Me too. Uh, nervous I mean.” He took the bottle of wine and poured himself a glass then topped off Felicity’s outreached glass. “Is it crazy to be so nervous?”_

_“No. I mean we have exhausted every topic one talks about on a first date and second and so one with all of our lunches we have had together and coffee runs. And I’ve already seen you shirtless… when you dragged me out to your gym that one time.” She quickly took a drink of her wine._

_“There is something you don’t know.”_

_“What would that be?”_

_“Growing up how I did, with rich and successful parents, I could never completely trust someone, except for my friend Tommy, I stopped seeing people for people and started to see them as moochers, social climbers, people who only wanted to be my friend because I had money. For the longest time I couldn’t not see people that way, until I ran into you. You were the first person I could see as a person.” Oliver inhaled deeply, “there was just something about you.” He smiled._

_Felicity put her head in her hands, “I talked about porn.”_

_“I was refreshing. People filter what they say to me all the time.”_

_Felicity smiled at him while he smiled back._

_“There is something you don’t know about me.” She said. “You may have noticed I don’t talk about my family a lot.”_

_“I have noticed that.” Oliver said. And he did. They had spent many afternoons together talking about anything and everything. He shared stories about his childhood and about Thea. How his parents would take both of them on vacations every year and we would talk with a smile on his face. He would look at Felicity during a story and see the smile on her face when he talked about his late father but she never gave him any information on her family and he never pried._

_He knew little to nothing about her childhood. Only that she lived in Vegas, then Boston and now Sterling and she found her love for computers at age seven when she built one herself. Nothing more._

_“My mother is … wells she’s my mother. Crazy and loving and crazy. But I don’t really know what my dad is. He uh, he left when I was seven. One night he and my mom were fighting and he walked out the door without a backward glance and that was the last I ever saw of him. His back as he walked out of our lives. I thought it was my fault you know? As though I was the one who caused him to leave. Took me years to learn it wasn’t me it was him. Whatever problems he had was his own, not mine. But even now I still have trouble trusting people and - and you know, abandonment issues.” She said the last part in a joking tone as she raised her glass in a one sided cheers. “It’s hard for me to trust men but you, Oliver Queen, are a good one.” She smiled at him as he smiled back._

_“So,” Felicity said, changing the subject and picking up her menu. “What are you thinking of getting? Pizza is Italian right?”_

&&&

Oliver knocked on the front door of Tommy and Laurel’s home. They lived in a house now, a place much bigger than Laurel’s old apartment.

“Pizza!” He heard a small voice in the distance, behind the door.

Tommy swung the door open and smiled at Oliver.

“Ay! You made it.” Tommy said, gesturing Oliver in the door.

“Of course. I wanted to meet this offspring of yours.”

“Ha. Well she already thinks you’re the pizza guy, so that’s a good start.”

Tommy led the way to the kitchen where a very pregnant Laurel was, checking on the food in the oven.

“Hey Ollie.” She said, slightly waddling towards him.

“Laurel, hi.” He met her in the middle and gave her an awkward side hug, afraid to squish her stomach. “Look at you.”

“Would you like something to drink? We don’t have any alcohol in the house.” She looked shyly at Tommy.

“Uh, water would be great. Thanks.”

Oliver was aware of the no alcohol rule Laurel implemented after her stint of alcohol abuse and her time in rehab. Oliver respected that and was proud of the fact that his friend had been sober for many years now. While he respected their decision for an alcohol free home, he found it ironic that Tommy all but owned a club.

“Daisy!” Tommy called out. “Come in here please!”

“No pizza! Peppa Pig!” 

Laurel set a glass of water in front of Oliver and joined the two men sitting at the table. “She’s upset because I told her you weren’t the pizza man.”

“What’s a pepper pig?”

The couple chuckled and Tommy answered, “Peppa Pig. Kids TV show. Daisy, come in here please or I’m going to take away TV time.”

A small frustrated huff was heard from the other room, then a small girl came sulking into the kitchen with a pout on her lips. Daisy was small but tall like Laurel and had dark messy hair framing her face while she wearing pajamas.

“Come here offspring.”

Daisy crawled onto Tommy’s lap and shied away from Oliver’s gaze.

“Daisy, this is your Uncle Oliver. Aunt Thea’s brother.”

The little girl’s face lit up instantly upon hearing Thea’s name. “Teaa?”

“Hi Daisy. Nice to meet you.” Oliver poked his hand out for a handshake.

Daisy only looked at his hand and then at Oliver’s face. “Teaa!”

“Yeah, you are going to be the flower girl in her wedding remember?” Laurel asked her.

“Wit Con-oh!”

“Alright kid.” Tommy said rather fast, “Go back to Peppa Pig but we are going to eat soon so TV goes off, got it?”

“Got it!” Daisy said, running off to the living room.

“So, Ollie. How have you been?” Laurel asked.

They had spent the next two hours talking and catching up after the last five years. Laurel was due in a few weeks’ time and had been the District Attorney for the last few months. She loved it but it kept her busy now that she was working with the soon-to-be acting attorney when she went on maternity leave.

After the first half hour, Oliver started to relax. He still felt uncomfortable reconciling with these people he left behind years ago but so far everyone had seemed to forgiven him easily. Although he could tell Laurel was having a hard time playing nice. She was cold towards him and he knew he deserved it. He left her best friend at the altar, he wouldn’t forgive himself that easily either. They didn’t talk for the longest time after Oliver had cheated on her. They had only became friend again after he started dated Felicity and became, in Thea’s words, a changed man.

Laurel had taken Daisy upstairs a few minutes before to get ready for bed, leaving the two men on the couch in the living room to talk.

“What’s Sara up to these days?” Oliver asked.

“Oh she’s traveling the world with her new girlfriend Nyssa. They go to all these exotic places. We have all the post cards she has been sending us. But she seems to really be enjoying herself for once and really likes Nyssa. We have both met her. She seems pretty cool.”

“That’s great. She always seemed bored here.”

The men were quiet for a moment, both in thought.

“Tommy.” Oliver said slowly, unsure how to continue.

“Oliver?” Tommy asked, skeptically.

“I was hoping you could tell me where I could find her.”

There was a pause while Tommy regarded Oliver.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Oliver stood up and started pacing the length of the living room. “Please Tommy, I need to see her. I need to talk to her. I need to – I don’t know. I just want to see her. Is she at Palmer Tech? Did she move?”

“Oliver, listen.” Tommy moves to the edge of the couch. “It took Felicity some time to get over the fact that you left. I was there. I was the one who held her while she cried wondering why you left her. I watched her as she figured out her way through that and held herself together. Just seeing you the other day brought back some of those feelings for her.”

“I just want to see her and – “

“Explain why you left? Because that is the only why she is going to want to talk to you is for an explanation.”

Oliver fell into a chair across from Tommy. “I miss her Tommy.”

“She’s seeing someone, Oliver.” Tommy said quietly.

Oliver blew out a breath, “Good for her.”

“Tommy!” Laurel yelled from upstairs, “Can you come here please.”

Tommy rubbed the cushion of the couch, “Duty calls. Be right back.”

Tommy went up the stairs leaving Oliver alone to pace the room back and forth. He looked around the room, the style was very Laurel, warm and inviting but also modern and up-to-date. It looked a lot like her apartment always did when she lived alone. He walked to the small side table near the front door where a bowl of keys laid along with Oliver shoes underneath and pictures of Tommy and Laurel on their wedding day, the couple smiling brightly on their happy day. Next to the picture was a vase full of fresh white lilies and laying on the table next to the lilies was a stack of envelopes all labeled from Laurel set there to be mailed out soon. Oliver looked at the top one addressed to Thea Queen. He picked it up and flipped it over and saw a sicker on the back of a baby bottle.

_Baby shower invites._

Oliver paused for a second and looked at the next envelope addressed to Laurel’s mother. He listened for Tommy before hearing him laughing with Daisy and flipped through the rest of the envelopes until halfway when he stopped at the name he was hoping to find. Felicity Smoak, it read in the middle of the envelope and he burned the address in his mind while chanting it over and over in his mind. He quickly made his way over to sit on the couch after making sure the pile of envelopes were neatly stacked again and whipped out his phone, saving the address.

He stared at the address. He wasn’t sure where it was located. Not in her old neighborhood or theirs when they lived together downtown and he knew it was not the Glades. He put the numbers in his maps and saw it took him to a neighborhood he has never been through.

Oliver questioned his phone, could that be right?

Tommy came back down the stairs. “Sorry. Gotta read those bedtime books. Even if they are horrible. Why are ham and eggs green anyway? I never got that as a kid and I still don’t. Not something I would want to eat.”

Oliver smiled lamely. “Don’t start telling me you won’t eat them on a train or in a plane.” He stood up and went for a hug from Tommy. “I should get going. Thank you for dinner. Will you tell Laurel bye for me?”

Tommy returned the hug. “Yeah. Don’t worry about her, she’ll come around.”

“It’s ok. I deserve it. I should be happy she didn’t punch me.” Oliver joked.

“I would say sorry but I’m not.”

“Listen Tommy. About that time when we got in a fight. I just – I wanted to say I’m sorry about that. I had no right to do that and – “

“Don’t stress too much about it. We are cool.”

“Thanks.” Oliver, with his shoes on, opened the front door and was about to step put but paused when Tommy started to talk.

“She’s happy Oliver. She moved on with her life and is doing great. Don’t mess that up.”

Oliver walked out the door.

She had moved on with her life? Of course she had. It’s been five years since he left. He shouldn’t expect she would pine for him forever.

She was seeing someone? Had she gotten married? Is it that Palmer guy? He tried to remember if she had a ring on her finger when he saw her as the coffee shop. She had the coffee in her left hand, her phone in her right. Was she wearing a ring? He couldn’t remember. He wasn’t looking for that. He only could remember the shock that was on her face upon seeing him there.

The thought of her being married to someone that wasn’t him made his heart drop. Some other man would see her worth and intelligence. She was easy to fall in love with. It made him suspicious of every man she talked to. They would see her magnificence and she would wake up one day and release he wasn’t good enough for her, and leave him.

Was she with that Palmer guy? He was smart. He could talk tech to her and understand what she was saying. Not just nodding along to what she said, pretending he knew what she was talking about.

When they were dating, Oliver was fully committed to her but the thought of marrying someone, even Felicity, scared him so much he had put it off for a few years. They had been living together for a while even. Sharing a lease on his apartment, cooking together, sleeping in the same bed every night made him so happy but having it officially on paper that they would spend their life together made him wait.

Another man would have moved quickly. He would have seen what an amazing person he is and not have hesitated to ask her to be his wife, that man would not have been scared. Would she have said yes?


	6. Connor Hawke Smoak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** This Chapter Has Smut***
> 
> Posting this now because I am ahead of the game and I'm sad the last episode was yesterday.
> 
> I have a few thoughts on the comments I have been getting.  
> First of all, thank you to those who have been writing lovely comments and who have been enjoying the story. You guys have no idea how much they make me smile.  
> Unfortunately I have not been very inclined to reading comments lately or replying to them as there have been a few unlovely ones. And although I am excited for this chapter, I do not wish to start it on a negative vibe but there are some things I wish to say to everyone and not individual comments.  
> Yes this is based off of a story. Someone said as the writer, I can change or make a good reasoning as to why Oliver left even though he had everything he ever wanted. But that’s what is nice about being the writer; I don’t have to if I don’t want to. I could never give a reason in this story and be fine.  
> Will I be giving a reason as to why Oliver left? Yes. Will it be sad? Yes. Not sad as in why Oliver left is sad, sad as in my attempt at coming up with a reason will be sad. Will people like it? Nope. But that’s ok because this is my story I am writing. If I even get to that point in this story because it might get to the point where I don’t want to finish this story anymore because of all the hate.  
> I understand that this story might not be for everyone. There are things in the TV show I do not agree with or like but I go with it because the writers are the writers, not me. But something I do when I don’t like a story is I stop reading it and not leave rude comments.  
> To those of you enjoying the story, thank you. To those of you who don’t like it, fortunately no one is holding you hostage and forcing you to read it.  
> If you are being held hostage, blink twice.

_She has a house?_

Oliver frowned. He wasn’t sure why that bothered him so much. Did she live here with someone? When they were together, she lived in an apartment in the nice part of town. He always thought of her as someone who would live in an apartment or condo. They had even signed a lease on a condo in Boston near the training center Oliver would be going to most days. She had loved it. It was on the top floor of a large apartment building with a lot of room and a nice view of the city. She even said it reminded her of home and although she got out of Las Vegas as fast as she could, she still loved the city feeling.

Now he was standing outside of her house in a quite part of town. It was like he stepped into a movie; the perfect neighborhood where the man would come home from work in a few minutes and eat a wonderful meal cooked by his loving wife. He looked around, there was even a man walking a dog down the street and a women running while pushing a stroller, he could even hear birds chirping happily in the trees above.

He looked back to the house. It was a nice blue, the color of the ocean on a cloudy day. There was also a white porch, it didn’t wrap around the house, just stayed on the front of the house, there was even a swing to his right and a small table and the image of her reading on that swig in the cold morning came to his mind. The windows had white shuddered lining them and the front door was white. The house looked new or very well taken care of, the only thing that looked old and worn was the front screen door; the white paint was chipping and the screen had a small hold in the top right, there wasn’t even glass in the door. Even the yard looked well-manicured. He wondered who did the lawn. Did she mow? Could it be the man Tommy mentioned? He couldn’t imagine her mowing or doing much yard work. She didn’t even like bugs. There was mulch lining the house and he could see twigs coming out just started to turn green. Soon there would be a lot of plants and flowers growing. Petunias. She loved them.

He walked up the few steps to the front porch and hesitated before ringing the doorbell. It was the standard sound, nothing fruity but the sound of it still made his heart rate pick up.

He waited a minute until the small curtains on the front door were moved from the inside and she looked at who it was through the window in the door.

He heard the deadbolt unlock and Felicity Smoak opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, leaving her door slightly open.

She didn’t look happy to see him here as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a thin grey sweater and skinny jeans, no shoes, only fuzzy socks and her hair hung in loose waves touching her shoulders. She had cut it shorter. She always talked about cutting her hair short but was always too scared it would look bad. It looked beautiful. She looked beautiful.

She pushed her glasses up on her nose and crossed her arms again, looking at him.

“Hi.” He said lamely.

_Hi? Really?_

“What are you doing here?” She asked in an irritated tone.

“I wanted to see you.”

“And how did you find my house?”

_Her house._ Still didn’t answer the question if another person, Palmer?, lived here too.

Oliver hesitated. Would she be mad?

“I uh got it off Laurel’s baby shower invite when I was over at their house.”

“Great.”

She didn’t add anything else just looked at him some more. She still held the screen door open with her foot, the front door open. She was getting ready to go inside and leave him in the cold.

“Can we talk?” He asked shyly, expecting her to shut the door in his face, he wouldn’t blame her if she did.

“I don’t think that’s –“

“Please. Just a minute.”

Felicity paused, looking into her house. “Fine.” She closed the screen door and went to the railing near the stairs and leaned against it, her back to the yard and street. She crossed her arms again, looking down at the ground.

Oliver went to the pole across the stairs from her, leaning his right shoulder against it and looked at her.

“How have you been?” He asked.

She scoffed, making him wince.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “I’m not sure why I came here. I just – I don’t know. I wanted to see you. See how you’ve been. I heard – I heard you are the Vice President at Palmer Tech. Congratulations.”

She still didn’t look at him. “I’m fine. Great actually.”

“That’s great.” He said softly.

It was great but a small part of him still wished she wasn’t doing great. He wasn’t doing great that was for sure. His life had gone down when he left. His career skyrocket and he was one of the most popular quarterbacks in the NFL but his private life was sad, drinking himself to sleep most nights.

“Yeah. It is great. Look, Oliver. I really can’t keep chitchatting about how great everything is. I need you to leave.”

She had finally looked at him, turning her body towards him and her arms went to her sides. Hey eyes were so blue. He remembered looking into those eyes so many times and he felt like he was drowning in the blue of those eyes. He never wanted to leave.

“Ok.” He took a deep breath. “I wanted to say I’m sorry. For everything I put you through.”

“You’re sorry?” She asked, exacerbated, “That’s all you have to say? You’re sorry?” She took a step towards him and he stood up straight at her anger, her eyes flashing.

“You leave me at the altar, one hour before we were supposed to say I do, with no explanation, no reason whatsoever, not even a note saying I don’t love you anymore, and you’re sorry?”

Her anger kept rising and the more she got angrier the more her hand kept waving in the air, Oliver was expecting a punch soon. 

“Felicity, I-“

“No!” Her eyes were red now as tearing began pooling. She pushed him on his chest and he stepped back, letting her. “No! You left me! And a week later, your fucking lawyer comes and finds me to say you want my name off the lease of the condo we were going to rent. That was a punch in the gut! And before that, I had to send back all the gifts we got, tell people to go home but first have some food we already paid for! You don’t get to say sorry! I want a reason why you left at the alter!”

She was breathing heavily now, her eyes wild as she looked at him as her face turned a deep shade of red. She didn’t let any tears fall though; he figured she didn’t want to cry over him anymore.

It was true about the condo. They had found a place to live in Boston, bother their name on the lease and because it was so last minute, he couldn’t find another place to lease for himself. So he got his lawyer involved and had him go to Felicity signing over her rights as a tenant. It was fast. His lawyer said she signed it without a fight.

“Felicity.” Was all he said. He wasn’t sure what to tell her. What was his reason for leaving?

He opened his mouth to say something, anything at her inquiring gaze or glare more like when a black car pulled into the drive way, honking twice.

Felicity quickly glanced at Oliver before running down the porch steps as Thea’s fiancé, he still had trouble think that, Roy, got out of the driver’s seat.

Felicity was halfway thought the front yard running towards the car when the back right side door swung open and a small person came barreling out, heading straight for Felicity.

“Mommy!” he heard the boy yell as he jumped into a crouched Felicity’s arms, wrapping his arms and legs around her, as Roy walked up to them, carrying a small backpack and what looked like boxing gloves.

_Mommy?_

Oliver, seemingly on autopilot, walked down the stairs and to the three people standing in the yard.

Felicity set him down as he continued to talk about something, but Oliver didn’t hear it. For a moment, he thought he want back in time to when he was four or five.

Here a boy stood with short bright blond hair and the bluest eyes he has ever seen on anyone. The boy smiled up at Felicity and Oliver could see the dimples on either side of his cheeks, he was wearing small gym shorts and a green Starling City Archers zip up hoodie.

This boy looked exactly like Oliver did when he was this age. But he couldn’t have gone back in time, Roy was standing next to the boy, he didn’t know Roy then and Felicity was still crouched as she asked him something.

Felicity.

This boy called her mommy.

This boy who looked so much like Oliver, he thought it was a younger him at first.

_Mommy?_

Oliver’s heart thumped hard, but the blood in his face drained, leaving him pale and his ears ringing.

The boy spotted Oliver standing behind Felicity, and stopped talking immediately. Felicity looked behind her and saw him there and stood up fast. She could see how white his face was as he stared at the boy.

_Mommy?_

“Oliver – “

“Hey, I know you!” The boy said excitedly, stepping around Felicity and up to Oliver, sticking his hand out.

“Y- you do?” Oliver stammered, lightly taking this boys hand without thinking.

“Yeah! You are the guy in Gama Mowa’s pictures!” The boy said, not yet able to pronounce his R’s.

Oliver couched down into the dewy grass so he was eye level with this boy in front of him. He could feel Felicity and Roy watching them closely but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from this boy.

“Grandma Moira?” He asked.

“Yeah!” the boy said, adding a little jump. “She has pictures of you and Aunt Thea and Papa Wah-boat.”

Robert. His father’s name.

Aunt Thea. Grandma Moira.

_Mommy_.

“I’m Connor!” The boy said, letting go of Oliver’s hand.

“Connor Hawke Smoak! This is my mom.” He added looking at Felicity.

“Oliver.” Oliver said slowly.

Oliver finally looked at her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. 

“And this,” Connor continued, “is my Uncle Roy! He’s marrying Aunt Thea soon. I’m going to be in the wedding! I’m going to carry an onion ring!”

“Just the rings, kid.” Roy said, ruffling Connor’s hair. “You better not eat the rings. Thea will be pissed.”

Oliver’s breath was shallow as he looked at this kid, Connor.

“Connor.” He said slowly, “How old are you?”

“I’m four!” Connor held up four fingers to show Oliver. “Four and one quarter. I’ll be five in February.”

Oliver’s brain was doing the math quickly. This kid was four and a few months. Five years ago Oliver had walked away from Felicity.

_Mommy_.

“Mommy.” Connor said, not interested in the conversation or Oliver anymore, “I’m hungry.”

Oliver stood up, looking at Felicity, the knees of his pants wet where he had just kneeling.

“I’m making dinner now babe. Hey,” She crouched down to him again, “Why don’t you and Roy go to the back yard and put your boxing gloves on and maybe use Roy as practice?”

“What?” Roy said loudly.

“Really?” Connor’s eyes widened. “But you always say I can’t do that.”

“Just this once.” She said, straightening out his ruffled hair. “I need to speak with Oliver for a bit.”

“I did not consent to this!” Roy said.

“Roy.” Felicity steadied him with a look. A look Oliver knew all too well.

“Fine.” Roy lightly shoved the small kids backpack into Felicity’s arms and tossed the, what Oliver now saw, kids boxing gloves into the arms of Connor. “Come on kid.”

Connor squealed with delight as he ran after Roy and into the house, to get to the back yard.

Oliver looked at Felicity; she wasn’t looking at him but after the two men who just walked away.

“Felicity.” He started.

“Not yet.” She said and walked away from him and into the house. He followed after her.

The house was cozy. The walls were a light grey color with white accents everywhere. The front door led right into a living room to the left and to the right were some stairs with plush carpet. The living room had a large TV and a sofa he didn’t recognize, there was also a beanbag on the floor with some toys surrounding it.

Oliver walked down the wide hallway to the kitchen where Felicity had gone to. On his way, he noticed pictures everywhere. Connor when what he guessed was only a few moments old. The pink and blue stripped blanket covering him as he laid on her chest. Another one of his first birthday, blowing out the candles and Felicity stood behind him, he even recognized Tommy next to her. There were a few of Connor and his family. Smiling with Thea at a petting Zoo, sitting atop Roy’s shoulders at a fair or maybe Disney World? Another one of his mom and Walter, Connor sitting between them as he shoved cake into his mouth.

They got to the kitchen and Felicity had pulled out two beers, opened them and handed one to Oliver.

The kitchen was big with white cupboards and island with white granite countertops. A dinosaur cookie jar stood next to the stove along with a set of knives and a standing mixer. He had a hard time picturing Felicity cooking in here. The women who had trouble making a frozen pizza. He was the one to cook all the time while she was the one to dial for takeout. But the kitchen smelled wonderful and he recognized it as chicken with some kind of seasoning and vegetables, roasted maybe.

Oliver looked to the stainless steel fridge and saw it covered with kids drawing and scribbles. One was sick figures of what he guessed was Felicity and Conner. Another one was them and a group of people that Felicity wrote the names above them. The picture included Felicity, Connor, Tommy, Laurel, and Becca.

There was also a big glass sliding door that lead to the fenced in back yard where they both could see Connor and Roy as the former kept trying to land some hits onto the latter, but Roy was dodging his efforts with ease.

The island was near the door and Felicity leaned against it, taking a drink of her beer and started to talk as they both looked on to the two boys who were laughing. Oliver stood near her, but still putting some distance between them, his back straight, he too took a large gulp of the beer.

“Do you remember the night before our wedd – the night before we were supposed to… you came to my room, snuck passed Thea because you wanted to see me?”

He knew exactly what she was talking about. Thea made them sleep in different rooms, different wings of the mansion the night before the wedding. She said it was bad luck to spend the night together but Oliver wanted to see Felicity, so he suck into the ladies room.

_Oliver knew this house like the back of his hand, knew which parts of the house creaked when the smallest amount of pressure was on it. But he avoided it with ease and made his way to the west side of the mansion and to Thea’s room. He slowly cracked the door open, it was dark but his eyes had already been adjusted to the dark. He slowly made his way to the bed and saw Felicity laying on the bed, covers up to her chin and Thea next to her, lightly snoring with half of her body out from under the blankets, she was out, good._

_He made his way to his soon to be wife and gently put his hand on her cheek, bringing his face close to hers._

_“Felicity.” He said quietly, careful not to wake Thea and get kicked out._

_Felicity woke almost immediately, she was always a light sleeper. Her eyes were wide as she searched for what woke her up and softened upon seeming him._

_“Oliver?” she asked, looking over at Thea. “What is it?”_

_Oliver pulled the covers off of her. “Come on.”_

_He stuck his hand out for her and she took it without hesitation._

_They both didn’t say anything as he led them out of the room, but first grabbing a throw blanket off the small couch that Sarah was sprawled across, then they went down the stairs and outside, passed the big flower garden where they would soon be married and a few yards to the tree house he and Tommy spend a lot of their time in as kids._

_She went before him, climbing the ladder and he followed making sure she wouldn’t fall in her tired state._

_They made it up and both sat on the floor and Oliver covered them both up with the small blanket._

_“I always thought girls weren’t allowed up here?” She asked._

_“I can make an exception.”_

_“Thea’s going to be mad.” Felicity whispered._

_“Let her be.” He whispered back._

_“Why did you bring me out here?” She asked._

_“I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to see you. We haven’t seen each other hardly in the past few days. I’ve missed you.” He gave her multiple kisses over her face as she giggled._

_It was true. They hadn’t seen each other. Felicity was closing some things up at work before she left, they had last minute wedding details to finish and Oliver had gotten back from Boston only a few days ago, leaving Felicity to deal with Thea and his mother and the wedding._

_“I’ve missed you too.” She said, pulling his face to hers for a kiss._

_They didn’t talk much that night. The kiss had gotten more heated, it had been a while for the both of them and the heated looks they kept giving each other last night during the rehearsal dinner made them both squirm in their seats._

_Oliver laid her down as he hovered above her and moved her pajama shirt up and off until her breasts were exposed, his hand travelled down so he could take one breast and palmed it and felt the hard pebble of her nipple from the cold, his mouth went to the other one, kissing down her throat and then sucking on the nipple, his warm mouth on her cold body causing her to moan and lift her hips up to meet his._

_He made quick work of taking her shorts off causing her to be completely naked under him. He went back to kissing her, trailing a finger to her hot wet center and softly rubbing her on the outside, making her moan in his mouth more and he stuck his finger into her core, she sucked in a sharp breath._

_He watched her as he stuck another finger in her and her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her hands pulling lightly on his hair, making him harder in his sweatpants where she could feel him easily._

_“Oliver.” She panted. “Please.”_

_Oliver made quick work of taking his shirt off and she started to pull his sweatpants off before he pulled them off completely._

_She laid under him as he rested his forearms on either side of her, caging her beneath him, one leg hooked over his waist as he looked her in the eye and slowly entered her easily as they both let out a breath._

_Pausing for a moment, he rested his head on her shoulder, feeling her and letting her feel him. Oliver could have finished right then it had been so long for them with their busy schedule and she just felt do great._

_He started slowly, pulling himself almost completely out of her before pushing all the way back in as her hip moved up to meet his slow thrust._

_She wrapped her other leg around him making him go even deeper than before as her heels presses into the small of his back trying to get him to go faster._

_Soon he was moving faster, ramming into her as they both panted. The small tree house quickly got warmer and filled with her moans and the smell of their bodies colliding. Oliver was close and knew she was too. Her legs tightening around him, her moans quicker and closer together as her body tightened and he moved a hand down to the small bundle of nerves between her wet folds. He felt himself entering her on his hand while he rubbed her, causing his eyes to roll back in his head._

_“Oliver, Oliver, Oliver.” She chanted, “I’m – I’m going to- ah!” She cried out._

_Oliver felt her pulse around him and then he was done for. He called out her name as he finished inside of her._

_They both panted and he pulled out of her after a few moments of felling each other._

_He looked down at her and felt a surge of male pride when he saw his white sticky seed pooling out between her legs. It seemed foolish of him, to have his pride sore when he saw that, call it natural instincts maybe but it still made him feel powerful almost._

_He took the shirt he had been wearing and cleaned them both up and laid next her her and she cuddled into his side._

_“If there is any kind of bad luck tomorrow because we saw each other before the wedding, I’m blaming you and then divorcing you.” She said in a teasing tone._

_Oliver chuckled, “I’ll take the blame.” He kissed her head._

_Two hours later and another round of grunts and their sweaty bodies colliding, they stood outside of Thea’s room sharing more kisses and a few gropes through their clothes._

_“I love you.” Oliver whispered against her lips. “I love you so much.”_

_Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver, gliding her hands down to his behind and smirked._

_“I love you too. But I should go in before Thea knows I’m gone.”_

_“Ok.” Another kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_“I’ll be the one in white.” She smiled._

_Felicity quietly opened the door and took one last glance at Oliver, a smile on her face before closing the door._

_Oliver starred at the door for another moment, a small smile on his lips. “Can’t wait.” He whispered to her, knowing she was probably in the bed by now._

“Well,” Felicity continued, “That night resulted in a blond energetic boy who likes to punch Roy.”

“Shit.” Oliver whispered.

He had a kid. He had a little boy named Connor. He always thought they would have kids by now but that was when he thought they would have been married for the last five years, maybe even two or another one on the way. But he never thought he would have a kid he didn’t know about.

“I called you when I had found out. I don’t know if you ever got the message but it was before your phone had been disconnected but I asked you to call me back, begged you even but I never got a call back. I thought about going to see you but I just couldn’t. I was so sick the first trimester and I couldn’t stomach the thought of seeing you at the time. So Tommy went to see you. He said he wasn’t able to see you. He came back with a black eye and bruises all over his face, said there was a crazy party going on and got into a fight with a random dude but I knew better. I saw the videos all over the internet. He was just sparing my feelings about the fact that the father of my child had gone back to his old was and was too drunk to care about why his best friend had flown to the other side of the country to see him.”

He bowed his head. He never actually thought there could have been another reason why Tommy had come to see him. He barley remembered it as it was but he thought Tommy was just there to reprimand him for leaving suddenly.

“And I thought, fuck you. You left me on our wedding day. You didn’t care to see why I had called, begging you to call me back. Or didn’t care why Tommy flew across the country to talk to you. I didn’t need you. _We_ didn’t need you. I took care of my mom and myself when my father left us, I can take care of my baby by myself.”

She set her beer on the counter behind them a little too forcefully as her looked at him with angry eyes.

“Your mom, Walter, Thea and Tommy have been the biggest help for us these last five years. They had taken care of him when I needed help. Tommy or Thea coming with me to the doctors’ appointments because the thought of going alone was too much for me. They were both in the delivery room with me, holding my hand as that boy made his way into the world.”

Oliver watched as Roy ran around the perimeter of the fence as Connor tried to keep up, laughing.

“We’ve been doing just fine without you.”

“Felicity, I – I don’t know what to say. I have a kid? I have a boy. I’m so sorry. I wish I would’ve known.”

“Would you have done anything different if you had known?”

Oliver opened his mouth to reply but they heard the front door open and a voice called out.

“Honey, I’m home.” The voice chuckled, a man’s voice, Oliver noted. “And I bring chocolate and wine.”

They had both turned towards the entrance of the kitchen and the same man that Oliver saw at the coffee shop with Felicity came through, holding a paper bag and a smile on his face but it immediately wipe away upon seeing Oliver there. This time Ray was dressed more casual, jeans and a sweatshirt.

Felicity walked over to him as he set the bag down and the man lightly wrapped his arms around her and Oliver’s stomach dropped even more after hearing he had a son. So she did live here with someone. Another man. Palmer was the ma Tommy was talking about.

“Hi Oliver. Are you staying for dinner?”

Felicity stepped up to them, “Oliver was just leaving.”

“I was?” He asked, anger seeping into him. He just found out he had a son and she was kicking him out?

“Yes.” She said sternly with that look she gave Roy outside, but more anger.

“Ray!” Came a loud voice as Connor came running into the house, Roy walking in after him.

Ray was quick to pick up the speeding boy into his arms and rest him on his hip.

“Hey little man. How was boxing class?”

“Awesome! Mom let me punch Roy!”

“Wow, that’s awesome. Did you get him?”

Connor nodded his head fast, “Yes! Did you bring dessert?”

“Sure did but we need to eat first. So go wash your hands.”

Ray put Connor down and Connor ran as fast as he could out of the kitchen.

“Oliver.” Felicity said sternly. “You need to leave now.”

Oliver looked at her, his eyes sad and nodded.

They both walked to the front door, Oliver ready to walk out the open door.

“Felicity, I –“

“No Oliver. Please. I can’t right now”

Oliver didn’t say anything but looked at her for a moment longer before turning away and walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you guys yell at me, I want to explain why I left the kid's name Connor. Yes, in the show Oliver's son's name is William. I very much dislike that name. And I don't like the name Mia either unless it's for someone who is prinCESS of Genovia. But that is neither here nor there. 
> 
> IN THE COMICS, Oliver's kid's name is Connor Hawke, mother is Sandra Hawke. I like this name better and I know Connor Hawke is Diggs kid in the show, which doesn't make sense to me that they just wouldn't name William Connor but cool.  
> I have read other stories where Oliver's kid's name is Connor Hawke before William and I want to do that too. The nice side of being the writer. I feel as though Connor is different than William, if that makes any sense at all.  
> Sandra Hawke does not exist in this story. I kept his middle name Hawke because I think it's cool.  
> If you don't like it, ahh, that's too bad.


	7. A New Begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments after the last chapter posted.   
> Hope you are all enjoying quarantine.

Oliver was angry. Angry at Tommy. Angry at Thea. Angry at Felicity but mostly he was angry at himself. He was stupid all those years ago. He wouldn’t call her back and he wouldn’t listen to Tommy but instead tackled him for even mentioning Felicity’s name. Why couldn’t he have just called her back five years ago? He hated himself for it. He was no better than her father who left her and her mom. He left Felicity to be a single parent. He left Felicity alone when she was pregnant –

Oliver stopped. Felicity pregnant. Guilt and longing washed over him like a bucket of cold water and he closed his eyes. He could picture her in one of her sundresses while her stomach was swollen with his child. She ran a hand over her stomach, smiling and glowing. Happy. But with him by her side.

Suddenly a football hit him in the chest, bringing him back to the present where he stood on the training field.

“Queen!” Said a thick accent. “That is the third ball you’ve dropped! Get your head in the game or I’m going to bench you!” A large, muscular man came stomping on the field, pointing his finger in Oliver’s face.

“Sorry Slade.”

Oliver passed the football to the new running back, a tall, lanky kid who just graduated college, something Allen; Oliver couldn’t remember his first name. But he had to give it to the kid, the was no question as to why the kid was drafted onto the Archers, he was ran so fast people in his college nicknames him The Streak.

Slade, a large tall man with a think Australian accent put his finger down to grip his clipboard full of plays. “Come on kid. What’s going on with you? You never drop the ball.”

“Just have a lot going on in my mind.”

Slade rested a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “This is work, kid. Leave it at home. I wouldn’t want to pull you out of your first game back.”

Oliver looked down at his feet, “Yeah, got it.”

Slade walked away to talk to one of the other coaches while Oliver made his way to the locker rooms. He went to his locker and pulled his large duffle bag out, slamming to the door aggressively.

“What’s up with you man?” John asked coming in behind Oliver.

Leaning against the lockers, Oliver replied running a hand through his hair, “I have a kid.”

John froze with a hand inside his lock and slowly turned aground to face Oliver. “What?”

He looked John in the eye and repeated, “I have a kid.” John continued to stare at Oliver. “With Felicity. She got pregnant the night before the wedding. He’s a boy and he’s four and his name is Connor.” Oliver slid down his back until he was sitting on the floor.

John came around to Oliver and joined him on the floor. “A kid? Well congrats man.”

“I don’t know what to do.” He banged the back of his head against the lockers.

“Did Felicity say anything about how she wants you involved?”

“I don’t think she wants me involved. She said she’s been doing just fine that past four years with him. She probably doesn’t even need me.” Oliver stopped, guilt flooding him. “She called me John. After I left. She called me multiple times and I just ignored her. I felt so guilty because I left her and I was too chicken to pick up the phone or call her back and she was just trying to tell me she was pregnant. Even Tommy found me and tried to talk to me but I was so shitfaced and mad, I refused to talk to him by hitting him. I ignored them and they were only trying to tell me something important.

“I feel like shit John. Felicity’s father left her and her mom. She grew up without a father always wondering why he wasn’t around. She blamed herself for him leaving. It made her doubt her worth and I’m no better than him. I left my bride and I left my son. I ended up leaving my friends and family. I want to make things right again John. I wasn’t sure why I agreed to come back to Starling. Maybe to see my family again but I’m glad I did. I need to right my wrongs. Make things right with Felicity and Connor.

“I was up all night thinking about it. I want to be a part of his life. I want to be the best father I can be. My dad was always there for us and my kid should have his father in his life too. I want to get to know him and be there for him even if Felicity doesn’t want me to be in her life I want to be in his life.”

“Whatever happened with you those years ago, is in the past now. If you want to right your wrongs, you are going to have to talk to Felicity and make things right again. If you are serious and want to be in this child’s life, you can’t bail or disappear again. Parenthood isn’t jumping from women to women or getting drunk whenever you want to. This is serious, Oliver.”

“’I’ll talk to her. If she’ll even see me again.”

&&&

“I’m sorry Mr. Queen but I can let you up without an appointment.”

Oliver was standing at the receptionist desk in the lobby of Palmer Technologies a few days later. He had tried to sweet talk the lady to let him up but she wasn’t budging. He was trying to get in contact with Felicity again and thought her work would be the best place for that. She probably wouldn’t appreciate him showing up at her house again and this way she more than likely wouldn’t hit him in his privates like he’s sure Tommy and Thea would have a bet going on by now.

“Come on please. Just call her.” He begged. “My name used to be on the building, let me up.”

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak’s assistant said she is out of the office at the moment and won’t be back until later and then you can make an appointment.” The receptionist with a tight bun gave him a stern look, signaling the end of his pathetic attempts.

“Oliver?”

Oliver spun around to face the feminine voice and saw her walking towards him in a black dress with butterflies and flowers in different colors printed all over making him feel underdressed in his old Levi’s and plain polo shirt.

He watched her expression as she continued to walk to him; her face showed little emotion but thought he could see anger in her eyes. She stopped in front of him, shifting her weight from one foot to the other looking uncomfortable.

“What are you doing here?”

“I uh was hoping we could talk. Please?”

She took a deep breath, “I guess I knew this was coming. Fine, but you have to wear a visitor’s badge. Sandra?” She said, looking to the women behind the desk, “would you please sign in Mr. Queen?”

“Certainly Ms. Smoak.”

Sandra wrote his name on a sign in sheet and handed him a badge which he put around his neck, making him feel weird wearing one he never did when his parents’ names were on the building.

Felicity lead them to the elevators and watched as she pressed the button for one of the top floors, the same floor that his dad’s office used to be. They road up in silence as Oliver kept trying to sneak glances at her as she responded to an email on her phone.

The elevator dinged and opened up and Felicity strode off without looking to see if he was following. He followed behind her as she greeted a younger women sitting outside of the office and walked right into his father’s old office. He slowly walked in as nostalgia seemed to hit him. The CEO’s office was mostly the same from how he remembered it. Green marble floor and dark grey walls surrounded him and the floor to ceiling window had the same view he knew growing up but there was many new changes he saw, hints of Felicity everywhere.

The desk, which used to be one straight dark mahogany one was now a white marble with gold accents and had two sides where there was an up-to-date desktop computer in the corner. The couches and chairs in front of the desk were now white with gold legs to match the desk with a coffee table in the middle and colorful decorative pillows to make the space pop. To the right of the desk when someone walked in, there was a coffee cart full of creamers, a coffee maker and even a mini fridge underneath. Above the cart were drawing done by a child proudly on display, one that stood out to Oliver was a picture of what looked like the Palmer Tech logo.

“Would you like a cup of coffee?” She asked, pouring herself one.

“No thanks.” He replied, taking a seat in front of her desk.

She sat down behind her desk, “What can I do for you Oliver?”

He rubbed his hands on his pants. Better get straight to the point. “I want to see him. I want to know him and I know I wasn’t there for the first few years to be there for him and you have every right to say no but please just consider saying yes.”

“I don’t know, Oliver. I’m not sure if that would be a good idea.”

He leaned forward, resting his forearms on her desk next to a picture frame. Looking over at it, he saw that it was a picture of Felicity and Connor in front of a large castle and they both had mouse ears atop their heads.

He bowed his head, looking away from the smiling picture and continued. “Please. I know I really fucked up and missed the first four years of his life but I want to get to know him. I want to make it up to him and to you. I want to prove to you that I want to be a part of his life. I do whatever I can however you want to. I’ll do it on your terms.”

She regarded him with a closed off expression. “Ok.” She said simply.

That gave Oliver pause, “Ok? That simple?”

She leaned back in her chair, “It’s really up to him if he wants to see you but yes, ok you can see him.”

“Why are you making this so easy?” he asked, perplexed.

“He’s your son Oliver and I understand if you want to get to know him.” She inhaled deeply, “But Oliver, if you want to get to know Connor, It’s not – you can’t – you can’t just leave if you decide it’s not for you. If you really want to be in Connor’s life, you have to _be_ in his life. If he gets attached and you decide to leave, it’s not fair to him. And I _will not_ let him experience that heartbreak.” Her elevated stern voice shocked Oliver. “Parenthood isn’t just something you can jump in and out of when it’s convenient for you. So I need you to be certain that you want to be in his life before he gets attached.”

Oliver watched as Felicity spoke with a passion to protect her son. He knew that if he spent time with Connor and for whatever reason decided to leave again, she would never forgive him. But his is what he wanted; he wanted to get to know his son and after meeting him the other day, there isn’t anything else in the world that mattered to him.

“I promise. I’m in this for real.” He said with a nod.

Felicity continued to give him a stern look before saying, “Alright then.”

Oliver rubbed his hands together and leaned forward, “How would you like to do this?”

“I’ll talk to him but if you don’t have training tomorrow, how does dinner sound? At my house? Maybe you could bring Thea as a – a buffer. But not Roy.”

“Dinner sounds great and I’ll ask Thea but why not bring Roy? Do you not like him?” Oliver asked, wondering if there was something about his sister’s fiancé he should know about. If Felicity didn’t like him, he wouldn’t want him around his son.

“No, no. Roy is great. One of my closest friends now actually. It’s just that Connor loves Roy more than anything in the world and if Roy was there, you, me or Thea wouldn’t matter to him. He loves his Uncle Roy and only wants to talk to him.” Oliver watched as a smile spread on Felicity’s face, “It’s adorable really. Roy acts as though he’s as big and tough but I know he loves that kid.”

“So Roy’s a good one huh?”

“He makes your sister very happy.”

“Hey Felicity! Are you ready for that boring meeting? Oh.”

Ray Palmer walked into the office with a smile on his face that dropped upon seeing Oliver in her office.

“We’ll be a few more minutes Ray. I’ll meet you in there ok?”

“Ok.” Ray said hesitantly and made his way into the adjoining meeting room where another shorter man was setting binders on the large table.

Oliver looked at Felicity, “Will he be there? At dinner I mean. You guys are together aren’t you?” He was suddenly nervous.

“He doesn’t have to be there. If it will make you uncomfortable, I’ll tell him not to come over. This if your time to meet Connor for real.”

“Thanks. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Oliver got up from his seat and started for the door. “Felicity?” He asked, looking back to her. “Can you – can you tell me something about him?”

With a sad smile, she replied, “He’s smart. He may not be able to pronounce words properly but he can hold a conversation for a long time with you. Just the other day he told me his theory on how dinosaurs could come back and it weirdly made sense. He also loves sports. Don’t know where he got that from though.”

“And does he know? Uh, does he know who I am?” The thought of Connor thinking Ray Palmer was his biological father went through his mind and was suddenly afraid of what she might say. 

“He asked at bedtime that night you stopped by. I may lie to him about Santa, he very much like Christmas, and the Tooth Fairy but I tell him the truth. Like I said he’s smart, he figured it out. And he sees pictures of you at your mom’s when you were his age and you look the same. He just knew.”

Oliver nodded his head. “Good, ah, good. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He walked out of there fast, the need to get out of there quickly overwhelming him.

He punched the button for the elevator. He had a son and Conner knew who he was. He was nervous for tomorrow now. Should he bring a gift? He needed to call Thea.

&&&

_Why didn’t he kiss her?_

_Oliver mentally hit himself while he drove down the dark streets of Starling City._

_The date went well. Perfect even. The restaurant didn’t explode like he thought it would. They had a nice dinner and talked most of the time about easier topics after the deep tuff in the beginning. They laughed and joked and he made Felicity blush multiple times and she made him laugh out loud, something he didn’t do as much since he was a kid._

_They stayed for hours talking and when Felicity tried to hold back her fifth yawn, Oliver decided to call it a night knowing she worked hard all day and it was getting close to eleven in the evening, she had to be tired._

_He walked her to her car, his only a few spots away. She paused at her car door while looking at him._

_“Thank you for tonight.”_

_“Thank you for having dinner with me.” Oliver replied._

_She stayed where she was not bothering to open the door quite yet while they smiled at each other._

_“So, I should get going then.” She said slightly awkwardly. “Get into that horizontal position.” Slamming her eyes shut she groaned. “As in lay down like go to bed. Go to sleep!”_

_Oliver chuckled a bit._

_“Goodnight Oliver.” She smiled waiting and watching him._

_“Goodnight Felicity.” He leaned toward her, lowering his lips until they came in contact with her right cheek._

_Her face shuttered so quickly he wasn’t sure if he really saw it but the her face lit up again and she slowly got into her car while he stood waving at her and slowly walking backward to his car._

_Oliver got in his car with a smile on his face until he was about half way back home when the smile on his face slowly faded and turned into a frown. Did she want him to kiss her? She looked disappointed when he kissed her cheek. Maybe it was because he didn’t kiss her. Back in the day, he would have kissed her, maybe even try something else but this was different. He was different now and he didn’t want to do that to her. He didn’t want to get in her pants and dump her the next day, she deserved better and he wasn’t like that anymore._

_But should he have kissed her?_

_Crap!_

_He should have kissed her._

&&&

Oliver’s hands shook as Thea drove his car towards Felicity’s home. He had picked up Thea about thirty minutes ago at her new apartment she shared with Roy. It was only a few blocks away from where Oliver now lived. She showed him around proudly, pointing out pieces of furniture and where she got them. She was happy to show him they home they had made together but when they got to her bedroom she shared with Roy, she quickly shut the door after seeing his jaw clench. It was still hard to get over the fact that his little sister was engaged and living with a boy but he did see how happy she was now and he couldn’t be annoyed if Roy was a good guy.

When they got to the car, Oliver paused with his hands hovering above the wheel while his heart rate started to accelerate.

“You drive.” He said quickly while getting out of the car and going over to the passenger side where Thea was getting back out with a very confused look on her face but went to the driver’s side anyway.

She backed out, careful to not hit Oliver’s nice car on anything while he grabbed the handle of the door to try to stop his hands from shaking.

The thought that he was going to have dinner with his ex-fiancé and their child he didn’t know started to creep up on him. All day he didn’t have time to dwell on the fact because he had training all day that kept him busy. Diggle had kicked his ass during training and Slade had made them run plays constantly so his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of this upcoming dinner but now that they were heading to her house his nerves started to make their way through his veins.

He couldn’t remember the last time he was this nervous. His first tryouts for the Archers? His first game for the Patriots? His first date with Felicity? The few times he tried to propose? He was nervous all those times but not like this. This was a spending time with your child you didn’t know you had and your fiancé you left at the altar kind of nervous.

Thea drove through the street with houses on either side of them and Oliver blew out a breath. While he and Thea lived in the busy, downtown part of Starling City where all the hustle and bustle was and no one ever slept, Felicity was in a quiet neighborhood where kids could run around and play, a nice and safe place for Connor to grow up.

Although the Glades were different now and even deemed safe, he still could not help but think of how they used to be before he left where there was crime all the time and where Felicity used to live before they moved in together. The thought of her and Connor living in the Glades made him grateful she had a nice home in a nice neighborhood.

His body jostled as Thea turned the car a little too sharply and the car came to a sudden stop.

“Sorry! These brakes are super sensitive!” She looked at him with a little bit of pity. “You ready?”

He stared at Felicity’s house, the largeness of it becoming very intimidating.

Oliver let out a harsh breath, “Yeah, let’s go.” He quickly swung the car door open and got out.


	8. Dinner and a Barbeque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of work for the week so I have been trying to write. I do not have an upload schedule, I just write (type?) when I feel like it and this is a good way to get my mind off things. 
> 
> Hope you all are doing well and staying home!
> 
> This chapter flashback was very different when I first wrote it and then I hated it. What else is new though. 
> 
> Do you guys like the flashbacks? Please let me know.

_Oliver Queen lived a different life than those his age. Starling City was his kingdom along with Tommy; he did what he wanted when he wanted and didn’t have a care for those around him. At sixteen when he and Laurel finally started dating, he would go behind her back and cheat on her, sometimes with her friends or a girl Tommy had his eyes on. He and Tommy would throw crazy parties that involved underage drinking and drugs and every time the police would be called and break it up._

_As the years went on, his actions stayed the same but the drinking and drugs becoming thicker in his daily life. He even went to jail a few times; one for public intoxication and public urination on a cop car and one for public intoxication again but also being involved in a brawl; his parents posting bail every time._

_He and Laurel dated off and on for years throughout college but he would run away with his tail between his legs every time she started talking about their future and go find another more than willing women to sleep with._

_After four years and a football scholarship at the University of Notre Dame and Laurel finally breaking up with him for good, the drinking and partying still didn’t stop even after many warning from his manager that he would be kicked of the Archers._

_When he met Felicity Smoak, his friends and family thought he had changed for the better. There was no more cheating, he wouldn’t dream of it and the drugs stopped along with help of the fear he wouldn’t be able to play in the NFL if he was caught. But the drinking only slowed slightly. The fact that he owned a nightclub didn’t seem to help his cause and the fact that it was popular for him and Felicity to hang out in._

_There would be nights when Oliver would come home in the early hours of the morning drunk and smelling like piss and alcohol. She would pour cold water on him in the morning after he missed the start of practice and one time she found him the hallway to her apartment on the floor and sleeping._

_He would call her in the middle of the night to come pick him up and even one time, to come get him from jail after another drunken fight, which had been their biggest fight yet. She begged him to get help and he refused, claiming if she didn’t love him the way he was, she could leave. That was after they moved in together and the next morning after the big fight, he found her staying at Tommy and Laurel’s place where she stayed for another two nights. He agreed to go to therapy after she refused to go home. He went for one session and never went back and told her he kept going._

_His drinking got better, or so it seemed to everyone including Felicity but in reality he got better at hiding it from her._

&&&

Felicity, Oliver, Conner and Thea sat around the dining room in a suffocating silence.

Thea had rang the doorbell but walked in without waiting for Felicity to welcome them in, leaving Oliver unsure if he should follow or wait but when she came to the front door and told him to come in, he didn’t hesitate. Connor had greeted him with a formal handshake and showed him to the table.

Now Oliver wasn’t sure what to say to Connor or Felicity and was very glad Felicity suggested bringing Thea along who was a good buffer and tried to carry on a conversation. Oliver kept glancing at Felicity who made sure to keep her eyes on her plate of food. Her hair, which wasn’t in its normal ponytail, kept falling and shielding her face from him. Connor continued to squirm in his seat as he sensed the discomfort between the two and push food around on his plate.

“How’s pre-k Connor?” Thea asked. “Learning anything cool?”

“No. I’m ready for real school, like kindergarten.” He stated matter of factly. “Oliv-oh, you’re my dad right?”

“Connor.” Felicity warned.

“Uh, yeah.” Oliver said, waiting for some kind of interrogation from a four year old.

“Do you have a dog?” He questioned, innocently.

Oliver scrunched his eyebrows, “A dog? No I don’t.”

Connor’s face fell from the happy expectant smile. “Oh. Mommy won’t let me have a dog.”

“Maybe when you are older and can help take care of one we can get a dog. But first you need to prove that you can take care of your hamster.” She told Connor who slouched in his chair with a pout.

Oliver jumped at that topic to try to talk to him. “You have a hamster? What is his name?”

“Steve Jobs!” He exclaimed.

“Steve Jobs?” Oliver raised an eyebrow at Felicity who shrugged.

“It was his idea.”

“Do you want to go see him? Mommy can we go see him?”

“Sure kiddo.”

Connor jumped out of his seat and ran over to grab Oliver’s hand. “Come on, Oliv-oh, I’ll show you my room. Come on Aunt Thea!” He added as he dragged him out of the dining room.

He led them up the stairs and passed a bathroom and what looked like Felicity’s room but Connor was too quick and Oliver couldn’t get a good look. They walked into a room with a small bed covered with superhero bedding and toys scattered around the floor. The small boxing gloves lay on top of the bed and Oliver noticed many Starling City Archers memorabilia around the room such as a poster of one of Oliver’s teammates, Maseo and a child’s size football that Connor picked up and walked over to a desk where a cage sat.

“This is Steve Jobs.” He said tossing the football slightly up repeatedly as Thea sat on the bed.

“He’s pretty cool looking. Do you take him out of his cage?”

“No! What if he bites me?” He threw the ball short to Thea.

“Has he bitten you before?”

“No but it’s still scary. Mom puts him in his ball to run around the house in. We have to be careful to not step on him though.”

Oliver looked at the little grey rodent, “Can I pick him up?”

Connor looked at Oliver with wide eyes. “Ok but be careful.”

Oliver gently picked up the hamster and kneeled down in front of the boy while putting his hands in front of the other constantly as the hamster kept trying to run.

“See? It’s not so bad. Do you want to pet him?” Oliver asked, reaching out to Connor who very hesitantly touched it with a finger and pulled away fast with a squeal.

“Nothing to be afraid of. He’s kind.” Oliver put the hamster back in his cage where he ran to his small food bowl and started to shove seeds in his cheeks.

“Hey, Oliv-oh?” Connor asked quietly.

Oliver kneeled back down so Connor could whisper in his ear.

“Are you going to spend time with me?”

He leaned back to look at the small boy with wide blue eyes who looked hopeful but guarded as though this kid already knew he shouldn’t expect much from Oliver.

“If that’s ok with you.”

The little boy nodded his head, a smile forming. “Do you know how to play football?”

Oliver smiled, “I play football for my job.”

Connor’s face light up even more, “That’s awesome! Ray doesn’t like football.”

The three of them made their way back down to the kitchen after a few minutes; Thea and Connor heading to the living room to play some game they have going on and Oliver started to help Felicity clean up the dishes.

“Thank you for letting me come over.” Oliver said while drying a wine glass.

She didn’t look at him when she responded, “Connor was excited.”

He picked up another dish, “He asked if I would be spending time with him. I said I would if that was ok with him. Is that ok?”

She scrubbed one of the pans used for dinner a little too harshly. “If you still want to be in his life but Oliver,” She looked at him, “You have to engage with him and not just sit in silence. I know you don’t really know how to talk to a child but you are going to have to try with him. He might let you in easily but I need you to prove to me that you want to be in his life. I need you to prove to me that you are one hundred percent serious.”

He took a step toward Felicity. “I am one hundred percent serious about this.”

“Fine.” He dried her hands off on a towel and gave him a stern look. “Then I have one condition. And I’m serious about this. It’s nonnegotiable.”

“Name it.”

“You have to do something about our drinking. I will not let you around Connor when you have a drinking problem. I don’t want him to see his father go to jail or sleep in his own vomit.”

Oliver’s breath caught in in throat, she knew how Tommy found him all those years ago. “Ok. I’ll talk to someone.” Anything to get to know his son a he doesn’t want Connor to see him that way either.

Connor came in the kitchen, “Mommy can I have dessert now? Oliv-oh? Are you coming to Gam-ma’s barbeque?”

“Barbeque?” Oliver asked, eyeing Felicity.

She ran a hand down her face, “Yeah. Your mom has backyard barbeques now. Everyone comes over. Tommy, Laurel and Daisy will be there. It’s in a few days. You can come if you want to.”

“I’d love to.” Oliver looked at Connor, “Is that ok if I join you?”

“Yeah! We can throw the football!”

&&&

It was now the weekend as Oliver made his way to his mother’s house for the barbeque. He pulled up to the French provincial style home that was much smaller than the mansion he grew up in but still large with multiple rooms and bathrooms. He pulled up passed the gate in the yard and walked through the house to the back yard and saw Thea and Walter talking but they were the only ones there so far. The yard was big, flat and very green and near the back of the yard, Oliver saw the old castle that used to be in the mansions yard where he and Thea would play all the time as kids although now it was repainted and sanded down so no one would get splinters.

“Oliver!” His mother called coming up to him. “I’m glad you came.”

“Since when do you have barbeques in the back yard?” He looked around and found Walter standing at the grill, “and you actually have burgers and hotdogs?” He asked in disbelief. Growing up they never had simple dinners, it was always someone made by the maid and food he couldn’t even pronounce.

Moira smiled, “It’s a tradition we started a few years ago. It’s nice to all get together and have fun.” She lead Oliver further into the yard near Walter and a fire pit was with a small but warm fire ablaze. “How was your dinner with Connor?”

Oliver sat down in a patio chair and took the beer his mother was handing him. “It was fine I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Don’t think I made a great first impression for Felicity. I just don’t know how to talk to kids, even if it is my kid.” He said, starting to peel the sticker off his bottle.

“You were great with Thea when she was a kid.”

“Yeah but I was a kid when she was a kid too. And Connor has different interests than what Thea did.”

“He’s a sweet kid Oliver; he has a lot of you in him. You just need to find your footing. Hey, he likes sports. Start with that.”

Just then the door to the house slid open and a small blonde boy came barreling though the yard yelling. “Grandma!” He ran right up to her and jumped in her sitting lap. Felicity, Ray and Roy came through the door next, Ray was holding a brown paper bag, wine, Oliver guessed.

“Hello Connor.” Moria said in a patient voice.

‘Hey little man.” Oliver said. He watched Felicity and Ray walk over to them as Thea danced over to Roy and meet him in the middle with a kiss. Felicity was smiling at something Ray was telling her. Oliver only heard the last bit but knew it was something tech related that he wouldn’t be able to understand.

They both greeted Oliver and Moira and Oliver watched his mother’s face for any kind of aggravation that the man who bought out their company was as their barbeque but she only smiled and greeted them back as Ray held out the brown bag.

“Wine and gluten free hamburger buns as you requested.”

“Thank you for picking those up. I’m not sure how I didn’t relies we didn’t have buns.” Moria said with a smile.

Felicity and Ray sat across the fire pit opposite of Oliver and Moira, Felicity glancing at the beer in Oliver’s hand and eying him every few seconds. Everyone was engaged in a conversation about Palmer Tech and for a moment, Oliver was a little stunned that his mom could talk to the man who bought out the company so easily and friendly.

“Hey Connor.” Felicity said, leaning forward to a bored looking Connor. “Why don’t you ask Oliver what you asked me?”

Oliver looked to Connor who had a shy expression on his face and burrowed deeper into his grandma’s chest and when Connor talked, it was very muffled.

“What was that?” Oliver asked, setting his beer down.

“Will you teach me how to throw a football?” His face flushed with embarrassment and Oliver was taken aback when he saw how much Connor looked like Felicity.

“Of course. Do you have a football?”

“Yeah!” He exclaimed, not shy anymore and jumped off of Moria and ran into the house and emerged with a colorful kid’s size football. “Roy can’t throw a football.” He said simply.

“Hey!” Roy called from around the table with the others.

Thea giggled. “I still wonder how Ollie got into sports as a kid. No one in our family plays, Tommy doesn’t even play he just like to watch and we know dad would rather watch golf.”

“It is a mystery.” Moria said with a smile and small shake of her head.

“Ray doesn’t know either.” Connor said with a laugh.

“I could teach you binary code.” Ray said, his eyes lit up.

“I’ve tried.” Felicity said with an exaggerated sigh, “He only wants to punch things with his boxing gloves.”

“Come on Oliv-oh!” Connor grabbed him by the hand and dragged him away from the group and near the castle.

For the next half-hour, Oliver taught Connor how to properly hold, throw and run a football down field, all while with a smile on his face. He hasn’t been around a child since Thea was one and was glad for the experience form Thea as he had learned patience as Connor kept dropping the ball but was eager to learn. Oliver spoke softly and Connor asked questions and within those thirty minutes, Connor had it down. He was a natural and the first swelling of pride came to Oliver, this was his kid.

Tommy, Laurel and Daisy came through the gate in the fence and dinner was ready. They all talked about Tommy’s business and Thea’s; she was thinking of expanding which Tommy though was a great idea. Ray had taken a phone call hallway though and left for the house and Oliver noticed Felicity’s look of sadness as Connor was discussing his school to Ray.

After everyone was done eating, Ray was still on his call, Oliver, Connor, Felicity, Tommy, Thea and Roy started a game of touch football while Laurel and Daisy cheered them on. Connor insisted his team be Oliver and Felicity which Oliver was happy to oblige. Felicity, who was not very coordinated when they were dating, seemed good at this game now. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she chased a boy around for the last few years.

Tommy had the ball then and both Oliver and Felicity where chasing him on either side while Connor’s short legs made him behind. Just as Oliver was about to tag Tommy out, Tommy took a sharp turn causing Oliver to crash into Felicity and fall to the ground. They rolled for a moment, tangled up in each other and Oliver heard a noise that made him freeze. It was laughter, her laughter. He hadn’t heard that noise in five years and it seemed to warm him from the inside out. He looked at her, still on the ground and saw her face flushed with laughter and a smile and he could feel her face turning up and a laugh bubbling out when Connor finally caught up to them and all but belly flopped onto them both which made Felicity flinch but laugh even harder.

In the tumble, Oliver had looked up and saw Ray standing in the doorway still on the phone, his face showed little emotion and what emotion was there was disbelief or anger; that Oliver and Felicity were having fun with their son?

Oliver glanced to his right and saw Thea running at them and joined them rolling around on the ground, then Tommy, Roy and little Daisy joined in on the fun as Laurel took pictures on her phone while laughing. After a few moments everyone got up with grass stains on their clothes and smiles on their faces. For the next few hours, everyone talked and laughed and Ray had come out of the house telling everyone he needed to get to the office and Oliver did not miss the way Felicity’s face fell at his words.

“Do you need me to come with you?” She asked him, watching Connor play with Daisy.

“No. You stay and have fun.” He gave her a small peck on the lips and Oliver had to look away, before Ray spoke to the group. “I’ll see you all later. Thank you for a nice day Moria. Walter.”

Tommy had moved from his seat next to Oliver and sat next to Felicity on the outside loveseat and bumped her knee with his, his face full of pity and she looked at him with a small smile. Oliver thought this must not have been the only time Ray left during a family barbeque.

They had played another game of touch football and Connor dragged Thea and Oliver to the castle to play knights and Oliver had a hard time remembering how he fit through this as a kid as Roy laughed and pretended to be some kind of bad guy trying to infiltrate the castle. Now they all sat around a fire roasting marshmallows and Oliver tried to teach Connor how to get the perfect golden brown color for his smores.

“Mom!” Connor spoke in a high voice. “You are burning your marshmallow!”

Oliver looked over across the fire and saw the Felicity’s fluffy white ball was indeed chard in black as she put it on her graham cracker.

“I like it this way, it gives it more flavor.” She said, taking a large bite as Connor made a disgusted face.

Oliver froze with his marshmallow in the fire and realized he has not had this much fun in a very long time. He hadn’t had a second beer that night and was enjoying his family’s company. He always though parties were fun, he and Felicity even went to Verdant all the time and never thought he could have a good time being outside all day. He looked around and saw Connor feeding Felicity a s’more and spreading chocolate all over her face while Roy, who sat next to Felicity now, cheered him on. Moria and Walter were discussing something closely with small smiles and he was glad his mom found someone she loved. Thea, Tommy and Laurel were discussing her plans for Verdant and Tommy was enthusiastic while Daisy slept on Laurel’s lap.

“Maybe we should go to Central City!” He said, putting out names for a second location.

Everyone was so different now form five years ago including himself and he was suddenly filled with emotion and gratitude that all these people around him were there for Felicity and Connor when he wasn’t there.

“You ok there bro?” Thea asked.

He looked up and saw everyone looking at him and Connor said, “Now your marshmallow is burned!”

He looked down and saw that his marshmallow was indeed burnt to a crisp as it slowly fell from the stick it was on and when he looked up he saw Felicity smiling at him with laughter in her eyes and he looked to Thea.

“Yeah. I’m great.” He said truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before the flashback scene was very different before but I kept the same idea. Oliver is dumb, I know. but in the original - which I though up when I was half asleep and though it was the best idea ever lol - Oliver was terrible and not how he would have been around Felicity. 
> 
> The formats are always weird but I can't figure out why some paragraphs will indent and some don't and when I try to fix it, it doesn't get fixed. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Off topic but I'm reading the Mortal Instruments series for the first time. Anyone like it? Sometimes I think I would have liked it a lot better if I read it in Junior High or High School. 
> 
> Any good YA book recommendations, I would love. Thank you .


	9. Baby Shark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll! 
> 
> This whole not being able to work thing because of the world ending, let's me write so much.

Thea drove Oliver to pick up Connor from preschool a few days later. The night of the barbecue, he had asked Oliver and Felicity if Oliver could pick him up from school some days instead of going to the after school program to wait for Felicity to get done with work. They had both agreed and Connor was happy and excited to see where Oliver lived and Oliver had asked Thea if she would join them while Oliver got the hang of everything. They drove Thea’s car because she already had a car seat for Connor and Oliver’s two door sports car was totally kid friendly.

“Thanks again for doing this with me.” He said to Thea as they pulled into the parking lot of the school.

“I’m happy to help.” She said, understanding his hesitation to be alone with Connor for the first time.

They parked and made their way towards the door where kids starting piling out and running to their parents. Some of the older kids went to the waiting cars in the pick-up lane. Oliver waited outside on the nice sunny day with Thea, he looked around and noticed some of the other waiting mom’s in a group were eyeing him with an appreciative eye. The few dads that were there were also staring, or more like gawking at him and Oliver looked to the ground not making eye contact with anyone. This was not a time to talk to any fans he might have here. He knew those men recognized him and he didn’t want to be Ollie Queen, football star, this was Oliver Queen, dad picking up his kid from school. He briefly wondered how many people knew Connor Smoak was a Queen and was slightly happy Felicity kept his name Smoak. He knew what it was like to grow up in the spotlight of a rich family.

Thea was giggling at the ladies who kept looking him up and down when Connor came skipping up to them, his overlarge backpack bouncing on his low back.

“Hi!” He beamed.

Oliver kneeled down to be eye level with Connor and gave him a fist bump which they made their thing during the barbecue. “Hey. How was school?”

“Good! We sang Baby Shark and did a dance.” Connor had grabbed both Oliver’s and Thea’s hand, walking in the middle of them as he made their way to Thea’s car.

“What is baby shark?” Oliver asked Connor.

His eyes lit up with disbelief and excitement. “You don’t know baby shark?” When Oliver shook his head, he looked to Thea, “Can we play it? Please, please, please?” He started to jump up and down.

Thea gave Oliver a dirty loo. “Nice going.” She looked back to Connor. “Let’s wait until we get to your dad’s house ok?”

His heart seemed to skip upon hearing Thea say ‘dad’s house’ and gave her a questioning look after her nasty one. “What?” He asked her.

“Just you wait. You’ll want to rip your ears out soon enough.

Oliver questioned what Thea could have meant but didn’t need to wait long until they were at his apartment and knew exactly what she meant. When they had gotten to the apartment, Connor was unimpressed but Thea liked it. Connor asked why he didn’t have a yard like mom or grandma Moira and his face fell after he asked Oliver if other kids lived in the building and Oliver had no idea, he never really met his neighbors before.

Oliver, upon seeing his disappointed face quickly asked Connor to show him what the Baby Shark song was and he regretted it soon after. The song was catchy at first but then Connor wanted to play it over and over again doing a little dance and pretending his hands and arms were the sharks and when Oliver was about to say something about it, Connor got very excited when they started singing daddy shark and Oliver couldn’t tell him that was enough.

Thea made Connor a snack of half a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but with almond butter instead. It was on the list Felicity had giving Oliver the other day of anything he may need to know while Connor was with him and on the list it said Connor was allergic to peanuts. Like mother like daughter. Along with the list, she brought along a small bags of some toys he could keep at his place so Connor wouldn’t be bored or have to watch TV the whole time.

Connor ran to his bag of toys and pulled them all out, showing Oliver them and how to play with them properly. They sat on the floor with Thea until Felicity came knocking on the door.

“Hi mommy!” Connor greeted her still on the floor with Oliver.

“Hey kid.” She said, kneeling down next to him and kissing the top of his head. “How was your afternoon?” She looked at Oliver who had been looking at her. _How did she look this good after being at work all day?_

“It was good. Oliv-Oh didn’t know baby shark! We sang it for him.” Felicity laughed and gave Oliver a look of apology. “I’m hungry. Are we going to eat soon?”

“Yes we are going to go home and eat. Why don’t you pick up your toys so I can talk to Oliver for a minute?”

Thea came in from talking on the phone. “Come on kid, let’s clean up.”

Oliver helped Felicity up off the floor and walked to the kitchen. “How did it go?” She asked.

“It was good. I think. I’m learning a lot about him which is great. Although I think I will have that awful song stuck in my head for all of eternity.” He chuckled.

She giggled slightly, “Sorry about that. I had to put my foot down on that song.”

Oliver looked at Connor cleaning up his toys with Thea and looked back to her. “Do you think it would be ok to have him over sometimes? I would like to know him better.”

“I think that could be arranged.” The looked at each other for a moment before she looked away. “Come on sweet child of mine. Ray is waiting for us.”

Connor gave Thea and Oliver a hug before they left the apartment. Thea left soon after in order to get to work and help Roy and Oliver was left alone. He looked around and saw the sings of Connor being there. The throw blanket was on the floor, the list from Felicity sat on the kitchen counter and the duffle bag full of toys sat in the corner of the large room. His ears were ringing in the silence now he was alone, no Connor yelling while playing, no baby shark in the background or Thea laughing. It was too quiet for Oliver’s liking.

&&&

_The first time Felicity met Digg was at a Big Belly Burger. Oliver and she were sitting at a booth, their relationship still new as their first date had been only a month before. They smiled at each other as they sat on the same side of the booth when John came walking over to them._

_“Hey guys.” John said in his deep voice._

_Oliver stood up and patted Digg on the back in greeting and John took a seat across form them and held his hand out to shake Felicity’s. “So you must be the one that Oliver can’t stop talking about.”_

_Felicity blushed and shook his outstretched hand. “Nice to finally meet you. Oliver never shuts up about you and how amazing you are at football.”_

_A deep rumble went through John. “Someone needs to hold the team.” He joked. “I hear you are really smart MIT graduate.”_

_Her face lit up instantly. “Oh yes.” She went on to talk about her days at MIT and her classwork while the two men listened. Some of the words she used, going over their heads but Oliver smiled and watched her as she talked. “I’m sorry. I tend to talk a lot. What about you John?”_

_“Nothing too much exciting for me. I play football and I have a wife who works for the government.”_

_Felicity was excited about the thought of another woman in a relationship with an NFL player. “You have a wife? I would love to meet her.”_

_Oliver’s phone started to ring and he excused himself form the table to answer it. He wasn’t really paying any attention to what the other person said on the phone as he watched Felicity and Digg talk on the other side of the restaurant. They seemed to be hitting it of great as Felicity talked very animatedly with her hands while John had a small smile on his face. He could tell Digg was already falling for this women. Everyone Felicity met, she had them wrapped around her finger, Digg was no different._

&&&

John sat in Oliver’s apartment watching a game of baseball while the latter paid the pizza delivery guy.

“Oh come on!” Diggle yelled as Oliver came back in with the pizza box. “Number twenty three dropped the ball! Talk about butterfingers. That’s going to cost them the game.” John took a bite out of a slice of pizza.

Oliver also took a bite of pizza. “I’m sure the Yankees can handle losing one game. Maybe if the Angles win this game, they will have a chance at the World Series.”

Digg scoffed. “So how’s fatherhood treating you?” He asked when a commercial came on.

“It’s going well I think. Defiantly a change of pace from what I’m used to living. He’s a cool kid though. I can see a lot of Felicity in him sometimes it’s weird and amazing at the same time.”

“Maybe you should bring him around sometime and he and Sarah can have a play-date. I know Lyla would love to meet him. You could even bring Felicity around too.” He said keeping his eyes on the TV.

“Not sure if she would agree to that. She’s with Ray now ya know, might as well invite him too.” He said sarcastically.

“She’s with Ray? Hmm. You two won’t be reconciling anytime soon?”

“Psh. She doesn’t trust me anymore. She may be fine with me spending time with Connor but I don’t think she will ever want to get back together.”

“Isn’t why that the reason why you came back to Starling City? To get back together with Felicity?” John asked.

“I came back because I got signed back onto the Archers, John.”

“But you agreed to it because she’s here right?”

“She’s with someone, John. And they share more interests than we ever have.” He looked down at his pizza, not feeling very hungry anymore.

“Sometimes that’s not necessarily a good thing.”

&&&

For the next six weeks, Oliver, Felicity and Connor fell into a routine. Oliver would take Connor when he was able to around his training schedule which he was thankful Felicity understood when training went to two-a-days. He would go see a therapist once a week to talk about his drinking issues as he learned a lot about himself.

During the weekends, Oliver would spend time with Connor and would always have someone else with him. He still wasn’t quite comfortable having Connor by himself yet but he was getting there. He would bring Connor over to Moria’s and they would play for hours and it was sometimes special to see how much Moria loved being a grandma.

Sometimes Tommy would be over at his place and while Oliver was appreciative of that act, he couldn’t help but be jealousy of Tommy. Tommy was there for Felicity throughout her pregnancy and for all of Connor’s life, so the bond that Connor had Tommy had was close to a father/ son one. It would annoy him, being jealous of Tommy and Felicity’s friendship, ust like when he though Tommy was trying to steal her away from him and jealous of Tommy for his relationship with Connor. He tied not to be but then Tommy would say something about how Connor didn’t like something that Oliver wasn’t aware of and the feeling came back full force.

He even got to know Walter a bit better. Connor loved Walter and wanted to see him all the time. Walter was good at magic tricks which impressed Connor to no end. Besides his father, Oliver couldn’t think of anyone better to be with his mother.

Roy would even come around sometimes and Oliver realized just how much he did like the kid, even if the kid was living with his little sister. They shared many interest about sports like archery, which Oliver liked to do during off season. Oliver couldn’t help but have more respect for Roy when he asked him how he and Thea met. Roy told him the truth about everything. He grew up in the Glades when that part of town was still rundown. He didn’t have money growing up and met Thea but stealing her purse, Oliver’s fist clenched at that. When they met again at the police station, they got to talking and then Thea begged Tommy to hire Roy at the club and the rest kind of fell into place for him. He said Thea changed his life for the better. He had a job and got an apartment, stopped stealing, therefore stopping getting arrested and they kind of just fell in love. Moria and Walter very much approved of Roy. He would do anything for Thea.

He also learned Roy and Felicity had become good friends, maybe even better friends than her and Tommy. He talked about Felicity with admiration, almost like he was talking about a sister he adored. He would come over and spend time with her on his nights off when Thea was working. He loved Felicity and wanted to protect her. He also loved Connor and Connor loved him. Felicity was right when Roy is with Connor; everyone else gets ignored by the little one. Roy is like a big brother with Connor and will protect him too. By the time Roy left that first night, Oliver liked the kid and they even made plans to go to an archery range.

Connor had even asked to go to many of Oliver’s practices since school was out for the summer, Felicity had agreed. Digg was there to help Oliver when he needed it and Connor loved it. Although he was slightly terrified of Slade, he and the new kid Barry, Oliver finally knew his name, bonded quickly. Connor loved sports and Barry would run him through the practice field and Oliver taught him how to play real football instead of touch. Slade’ wife Shadow would visit some days and she and Connor would sit to the side and talk while the rest of the team ran plays. Oliver was happy he could share this with his son.

All three Diggles came over to Felicity’s house for dinner a few times in the last few weeks. She and Lyla caught up as though they hadn’t talked or seen each other in five years. They shared pregnancy stories, and Oliver tried to listen with he and John talked, interested to know how Felicity’s experience was. Connor’s eyes went wide with excitement when John, one of his favorite players, walked through the door.

Ray would be there too sometimes when he wasn’t working. He didn’t live with Felicity, Thea said, Felicity didn’t want that and Oliver couldn’t help but think that was his fault. He caused her not to trust Ray or any man in her life. Although he very much disliked Ray, he couldn’t help but like the guy either. Connor didn’t seem as enthusiastic about Ray as he did with others, but Connor still liked him. He could tell Ray and Felicity fought sometimes, the tension radiating off them both but he was a good, nice guy who worked a bit too much. He was kind to Connor and kind to Felicity and seemed to love them and make them both happy. He wanted to help the city and the world with his technology. He was even a little funny and geeky which suited Felicity. He would even make conversation with Oliver and they would talk about this and that but sometimes Oliver noticed the way he watched Felicity while she was talking to Oliver; with confusion? Jealously? Some kind of understanding? 

He even spent more time with Felicity, Connor always with them, and she was slowly warming up to him; sharing more laughs and smiles as the days went on. She brought Connor to his practice one weekend and stayed and talked with Shadow for a few hours looking like she was enjoying herself. She would watch Oliver intently while he called out plays or practice with teammates. He even watched as Barry Allen flirted with her a bit, her face turning a bright red.

She told him stories of her pregnancy, how she craved pickles in her mint chocolate chip ice cream and how Tommy almost threw up watching her eat it. She told him about Connor’s first four years of life and showed him every picture she had of him. He even took a few home and all but covered his fridge in old one of Connor and new ones he, Thea or his mom had taken in the last few weeks.

His apartment was the messiest it had ever been. Toys everywhere, Oliver buying way too much to keep at his place, there always seemed to be blankets and sheets strewn about the rooms from forts built. He had a lot more boxes of mac and cheese and fruit snacks in his cupboards than he has ever seen in his life, even dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, Connor’s favorite.

He learned a lot about Connor in the last weeks. His favorite color is green, his favorite sport is boxing, and his favorite show was Paw Patrol. He learned that about thirty minutes before his bedtime, he would start yawning and rubbing his eyes but fight bedtime; claiming he needed to use the restroom or needed a drink of water. He learned that Connor loved baths with certain toys and his best friend’s name was George from preschool. He learned Connor was very protective of his mother and would be sad if she had to work late.

Oliver was happy with his life. Practice was going well, and therapy was teaching him a lot, he even got rid of the alcohol in his apartment so he wouldn’t be tempted, especially while Connor was around.

“Oliv-oh?” Connor asked one night while he, Oliver, Felicity and Thea were having dinner at Felicity’s house.

“Yes?” He asked, putting a plate down in front of Connor.

“You’re my dad right?”

Oliver quickly glanced at Felicity who was looking at Connor with a confused face. “Yeah, I am.”

Connor picked up his fork. “So can I call you dad?” He took a bite of his food as though the question he asked was no big deal.

Oliver’s heart started race as he looked to Felicity again and she nodded at him with a look that said _duh._ “Of course you can.”

Connor nodded his head, continuing to eat.

Yes. Life was good for Oliver Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do kinda think this chapter is boring but I needed to speed things up.


	10. Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in one day! 
> 
> This is a Felicity chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Felicity Smoak liked computers. They were easy to understand and figure out. If there was a problem, she could solve it in minuets if not seconds. Computers spoke to her on another level and were reliable while humans were complicated and she never knew what they were thinking.

Growing up in Las Vegas, she would do her homework on a casino bar where her mom was working while her dad was more than likely gambling money away. She found her love for computers and all things technology when she was seven and she and her dad were at a pawn shop and there was a very old desktop computer she for some reason really wanted. After many minuets of badgering her father for it, he finally gave in and they brought it home and he showed her his knowledge of tech.

One day, her parents had a big argument; she could remember watching as her father walked out the door and never saw or heard from him again. Unable to understand the abandonment she felt by her father and then her mother when her mom would pick up even more shifts leaving Felicity alone most of her childhood, she turned to computers. She fixed up the computer her and her dad bought together feeling like it was something she could control and fix and understand. It couldn’t and wouldn’t do her wrong or leave her questioning what she could have done different to make it stay. When the computer was fixed and running, she took it to the shared community yard outside the small apartment she and her mom had to move into to afford rent. She took a ladle from the kitchen and continued to hit the computer over and over until it was only pieces again. Her chest was heaving with anger and exertion while tears rolled down her check and she fell to the ground crying where her mother found her an hour later.

As the years went on, it was hard for her to make friends as she thought it was pointless; everyone left anyway. When she went to MIT on a full scholarship, she met Cooper, a man she had fallen for hard and fast but after four years together, he showed his true self. He was selfish and only wanted to use her for her brain and tech skills while he constantly manipulated and gaslighted her. It wasn’t until he broke up with her for the umpteenth time that she decided to move far away and accept the first position she was offered, which lead her to Starling City.

She moved to Starling City by herself, her mother had passed away from breast cancer two years prior and she felt alone. She poured herself in her work at Queen Consolidated in the tech support and when she got promoted to head of the tech department, she had enough money for a nicer apartment, again no caring to make friends.

Although she never wanted to depend on a man to changer her life, it did and for the better. When she met Oliver Queen she was smitten right away. She was not oblivious to the famous quarterback whose family she worked for and was definitely not oblivious to his good looks, she had a crush on him before she had ran into him in the hallway at work.

They had started dating and became serious fast and it scared her but it felt right to both of them. She and Oliver had moved in not long after dating and she had more friends than she had in her entire life, even becoming very good friends with Oliver’s best friend, Tommy. She was happy with her life as she had a good job and man, even when they had their bad days and arguments about his drinking but she was happy and then Oliver proposed. She never thought he wanted to get married but after finding the right person, her heart was full and she and a family for the first time in her life.

After Oliver left the day of their wedding, she was heartbroken. She never thought that Oliver would abandon her like most people in her life. She cried for weeks but when she found out she was pregnant, the crying didn’t seem like it would stop. When Tommy came back from finding Oliver with a black eye is when she stopped crying and decided she would be strong for her child and wouldn’t let him experience the hurt he felt after her father left or after Oliver left.

She was glad for the support system she had with his family. They didn’t ignore her or push her to the side like she thought when she told them she was pregnant. Moira, who treated her as her daughter, was happy to become a grandmother and help where she could. Thea who was a sister to Felicity, cursed Oliver most days but acted in place of the expecting father alongside Tommy. Tommy and/or Thea would always come along with her to her appointments.

She knew Tommy felt responsible for her loneliness and the fact he couldn’t get Oliver to come back and she was grateful for all the help her gave her. Tommy was there for the first kick in her stomach, he was in the delivery room with her, never leaving her side, and he was there for the late nights as she cried wondering how she could do this, he was there for the first steps and first words. He was there and never let her doubt that he would leave her. She was grateful and could never repay him.

Then Ray came in the picture. He bought out Queen Consolidated and promoted her to Vice President after hearing about her skills. He liked her, she knew but still wasn’t ready to date or let anyone in her life, she had a little boy to care for after all. It wasn’t for a while and lots of wooing from Ray that she agreed to go on a date with him, he was cute and a charmer and they spent a lot of time together when she realized she did like him.

She felt almost guilty for liking and dating someone that wasn’t the father of her child and after voicing her concerns to Tommy, Thea and even Moria, they all said it was time to move on from Oliver and live her own life. It was Oliver who left and she deserved to be happy.

And Ray did make her happy and he made her feel loved and he treated Connor nicely and like a son to him. She loved Ray but she knew it wasn’t on the same level she had loved Oliver and that made her feel guilty too as Ray knew she was not fully into their relationship but they loved each other enough to stay even though Ray threw himself into her work.

The majority of their relationship was working and at night, sleeping together. She knew she wasn’t one hundred percent into their relationship but it felt as though Ray wasn’t either. Ray was more into his work than anything and while he and Connor got along, they never seemed to click like Connor did with Tommy or Roy. Sometimes she and Ray wouldn’t even see each other outside of work for days and even close to a week. They have been dating for a while and as the months go on, they both were slowly losing interest in each other, and then Oliver came back.

She knew Oliver was coming back to town and back on the Archers, it was big news in Staling City, the prodigal son returns, but she was not expecting to run into him at Tommy’s office. She figured he would make contact with his family, Thea especially and she would be more prepared to see him for the first time. What she was not expecting was to see him in Tommy’s office. She was running late for their lunch date and didn’t hear her phone dinging while she walked the busy streets of downtown. If she would have taken a second, she would have seen Tommy’s texts saying he needed to cancel but instead walked right into his office where Oliver was sitting holding something to his face. IT was a shock to him up close after all this time. She tried to avoid football games but sometimes she would see him playing and seeing him there, he looked so like he used to.

Then he showed up at her house. _Her house_. It was unexpected that he would seek her out to talk but then she got so angry and yelled at him and still no explanation and Connor showed up and she quickly went to him and Roy to get them back in the car but it was too late, Oliver saw him. She watched as his face made the calculations and realization dawn upon his features.

She didn’t want to feel bad or guilty for his not knowing, he was the one who left after all but she couldn’t help it. Connor’s first few years of life was without a father and now here he was. Their lives changed.

She agreed to let Oliver see Connor for Connor’s sake and maybe even a little for Oliver’s too. They spent more and more time together while Felicity would be there and seeing Oliver bond so easily after the initial meeting made her heart do funny things that she didn’t want to think too much about. They fell into a sort or routine. Felicity and Oliver would work during the day and Oliver would pick up Connor, usually with one of his family members and Felicity would come by afterwards to get Connor, sometimes staying for dinner. On the weekends, the three of them would sent their days together, again with another person as a buffer and take Connor out to do fun things; even the Diggle would join them some days now.

She found herself thinking more and more about Oliver the more time they spent together. She wasn’t sure what her feelings were, as she was too afraid that if she sorted them out, the outcome might not be good.

Right now, as she stood in her kitchen making dinner for her and Roy, she found herself thinking back to earlier that day. She, Oliver, Connor, Thea and Roy had spent the afternoon at the park near downtown. It was Connor’s favorite, it had ducks and a cool water fountain and the biggest playground in the city. Oliver had a ball cap pulled low over his head so no one would recognize him, this was his time with his son he had explained to her, and he didn’t want strangers coming up to Connor.

It was a nice afternoon with a blanket and a picnic and a football as it was becoming Connor’s favorite sport, Oliver, who spent most of the time with Connor, would sit with her and constantly ask her questions about Connor, herself and work and the first few years of his life. The looked at pictures through her phone and she explained in detail what was going on and spent him the majority of them. They joked and laughed and ran around with the football.

She was smiling at the memory of Oliver making fun of her frizzy hair in the humidity when the front door opened and Roy came walking into the kitchen.

“Hi.” Ray said, putting down papers from work. He had been going into work a lot more lately, even on the weekends. She thought it might have been to get away from her and Oliver or because he didn’t want to sit around while she spent time with her ex-fiancé.

“Hey.” She smiled, facing him. “How was work?” She didn’t miss the fact that he didn’t come kiss her.

“The same as always. Technology is always changing and always something to work on.” He paused, not looking at her as he grabbed a beer. “How was your day?” He asked slowly.

She turned back to the stove. “Um, it was good. Connor had a good time.”

“Where is Connor?”

She stared at the noodles for moment. “He’s with Oliver and John and baby Sarah.”

“Right.”

It was silent as she dished up the dinner on plates. She didn’t like bringing up Oliver to Ray and Ray didn’t like talking about Oliver either. But she wished he would understand more that Oliver was Connor’s father and she couldn’t change that and it wasn’t as though Ray was bursting to be a step-father.

They didn’t speak as they ate at the table but Felicity could feel the tension rising with every minute.

“We were maybe thinking of taking Connor and Daisy, after the baby is born, to Disneyland. Would you want to join us?” she asked unsurely. 

“We?” He asked.

“Uh yeah. Thea, Roy and - and Oliver.”

Ray took a deep breath. “Right. Oliver. You two have been spending a lot of time together lately.”

“Well you know, he’s Connor’s father and he’s still learning how to be a father.”

“Felicity, what are we doing?” He asked setting his fork down.

“I’m not uh – I’m not sure what you mean.” She asked, startled.

“You and me. What are we doing?”

Her eyes widened, “Ray –“

“Come on Felicity.” His voice was quiet and his eyes sad. “It’s been eye opening, seeing you two together. I should have realized something a long time ago, even before Oliver came back in the picture. You and Oliver….” He let out a breath. “You still have feelings for him.”

“Ray, that’s not true.”

“But it is. You know, the first time I told you I loved you, you said it back but you didn’t mean it the way I meant it.”

“I do love you.” She whispered.

“You might love me but you’re not in love with me. I see the way you look at him and you don’t look at me that way, you never have.” He looked her in the eye for the first time. “You’re not in love with me because you are in love with him. You always have been. Felicity,” He took a deep breath, “I think we should break up.”

Her face drained of color. “What? No, Ray-“

“Come on Felicity,” He interrupted. “We both know this has been coming and since he showed up it just sped it up.”

Felicity’s phone started to ring but she ignored it.

“He’s always going to be in your life –“

“He’s Connor’s father!”

“Exactly and you two are going to end up together. He loves you and you love him.” The way he said it, seemed to make the break u finale.

They stared at each other for a moment when the phone started to ring again and Felicity got up to answer it thinking it could the very man they speak up but it was Tommy.

She listened to him briefly. “Okay. I’ll be there soon.” She hung up and looked to Ray. “Laurel’s in labor. I’m going over to stay with Daisy for a while.” When Ray only nodded, she added, “I’m sorry Ray.” She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

&&&

_“Arugh!”_ _Felicity yelled as another contraction rippled through her body. When it was over, she threw halfback into the pillows with sweat starting to form on her forehead._

_“Ow.” Tommy whined while shaking his hand out. “Damn girl that really hurt.”_

_She gave him a murderous glare. “Sorry you are in pain.”_

_“Right, sorry sorry. I won’t complain. How about some ice chips or water?” He handed her some water and quickly jumped out of her way so she could punch him._

_The contractions continued for many hours as Thea, Tommy and Moira came in and out to make sure she was doing ok. When it was time for the epidural, she held on to Thea and Tommy’s hands as tears rolled down her cheeks as she didn’t like needles._

_A few hours later, Felicity was ready to deliver, Thea was out getting coffee with her mom but Tommy was still with her. A new doctor came in and introduced herself as Dr. Schwartz._

_“Are you ready to push Felicity?” She asked. “Alright dad, get ready.”_

_“Oh, I’m not – shit!” Tommy yelled as Felicity squeezed his hard harder than before._

_The doctor and nurses set up their stations and Dr. Schwartz positioned herself in front of Felicity. “Alright Felicity, on my count you’re going to push as hard as you can. And push!”_

_Felicity squeezed her eyes shut, gripping Tommy’s hand. “Ahh!” She stopped, sweat was dripping down her face now._

_“That was good, Felicity. A few more times and he’ll be out. Ready?” Dr. Schwartz said._

_For the next few minutes, Felicity, unable to feel anything below her waist, continued to push her baby out as Tommy stayed by her side, encouraging her._

_“Tommy!” She yelled while the doctor was telling her one more push and he would be out. “I can’t do this! I can’t be a single mom. I can’t raise a baby by myself without him. I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.” She was crying now._

_Tommy leaned down to her. “You are Felicity freaking Smoak and you can do anything. You will be the best mom to this boy and you have me and Thea and Moira and an entire support system here with you. You. Can. Do. This.”_

_Felicity stared at Tommy and tuned back to the doctor as she instructed Felicity for one more push. More determined now, she held on to Tommy and pushed until a baby boy came out and after a moment, started to cry. One of the nurses rested him on her chest and the tears began again, harder this time but because she was happy._

_They cleaned the baby off as someone asked if Tommy wanted to cut the umbilical cord, to which she absentmindedly agreed to as she couldn’t look away from the little life that she held in her arms._

_A nurse took him away to clean him up and put a bracelet on him as she looked on. Tommy smiled at her._

_“You did it. I’m so proud of you.” His eyes were rimed in red._

_She took his hand again. “Thank you Tommy. For everything.” He leaned down to give her a hug._

&&&

Felicity spent the night at Tommy and Laurel’s place so she could stay with Daisy while Connor stayed the night with Oliver and Thea. She brought Daisy to the hospital later in the day after Laurel could get some rest so Daisy could meet her new sister.

“Delilah Quinn Merlyn.” Tommy announced as he help Daisy hold the newborn in on the couch.

They talked for a bit, Felicity asking Laurel how she was, when Oliver, Thea and Connor walked in, Connor more like running in.

“Can I see her?” He asked loudly.

“Wash your hands.” Felicity instructed.

When it was time for Felicity to hold the new baby, it was quiet in the room now. Thea had taken Connor and Daisy for a snack and Oliver and Tommy talked while Laurel slept. She rocked Delilah while walking around the room and over to the window where the sun was setting. Delilah slept and when she looked to Tommy and Oliver, Oliver was staring directly at her. He had been quiet since he got here besides a few jokes to Laurel and talking to Tommy he hadn’t said much, especially to her. But now he was staring and she was frozen where she stood near the window as the light illuminated the room.

What could he be thinking? His face looked strange to her, like he was fighting with himself. Could he be affected by the fact she was holding a baby and he never saw her hold their child? Could he tell she was upset with her breakup with Ray? He could always read her like a book.

Their stare down was interrupted when Thea and the kids came back and Connor handed him a Gatorade.

“Oliv-oh? Have you held the baby?” Connor asked.

“Uh no.”

Felicity walked over to him. “Here.” She said quietly and passed Delilah into his arms.

She stepped back to look at him while he held her and suddenly she was experiencing what he must have been a moment before. Oliver was holding a newborn baby and she could see him holding Connor after he was born. Multiple emotions ran through her and she had to look away but saw Tommy looking at her with sad eyes.

She smiled back. She didn’t want to think about what could have been. 

Later that night while she was lying in ben she had time to reflect on her breakup with Ray. She was upset about it of course but also upset that she had hurt Ray who deserved nothing but all the love he deserved. He had been right; of course, their breakup was coming before Oliver was back in the picture. But had what he said was true? She didn’t want to think about what her feeling for Oliver could be. She let him back into her life and into Connor’s to be a father, but the thought of letting him back into her heart? She wasn’t sure she could do that. What if he left again? Decided he could or didn’t want to be a father and wanted to focus on his football career instead?

She lay in bed for a bit until finally she decided to make a phone call. It was late but she knew he would answer.

“Hello?” The groggy voice said.

“Hey, it’s me.” She answered back quietly.

“Felicity.” Ray sighed. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted to – I don’t know really.”

Ray didn’t say anything at first but then asked. “How’s the baby?”

“Adorable. Tommy’s done for he’s so in love.” She gave a weak chuckle which he gave her one back. “Ray,” She started. “I wanted to say that I’m sorry. For everything.”

“Felicity, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.” Tears streamed down her face and she wiped them away quickly. “You deserve someone who is great and loves you.”

“So do you.” He was quiet.

“Ray,” Her voice cracked. “I just want you to know that I – I wanted to want you.”

“I know and it’s ok.”

They stayed on the phone for another minute not speaking until Ray said, in a kind voice, “I’ll see you Monday ok?” 

“See you Monday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I had said this before, but I considered Felicity not dating anyone in this story but thought nah, she deserves some action. So the break up wasn't the greatest, I know but I was unsure how else to go about it. this is an Olicity story. So they had to breakup eventually. 
> 
> I like Ray - after he is done being a jerk in the show - and I tried not to make him one in this and hopefully he turned out nice enough.


	11. Sick Connor

Oliver was the last one in the locker room after training for the day. It was later afternoon, a short day and he was thankful for it. Since he had been spending more time with Connor, he didn’t have much time to himself lately, which was fine by him but he needed to start getting better sleep as he stayed up during the night and went over in his head how that night had gone with Connor. He had tonight to relax and maybe watch something on TV that wasn’t some kids cartoon show and would be back at spending the weekend with Connor and Felicity.

He heard his phone ringing somewhere in his duffle bag and fished for it and saw that Felicity was calling him. He checked the time to make sure and yes, it was only 2:30 in the afternoon, she would be at work. He pushed the green button quickly.

“Felicity? Is something wrong? Is Connor ok?”

She sounded out of breath when she responded. “Connor’s fine but I have a favor to ask you.”

“Sure anything. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just late for a meeting. I was wondering if you would be able to watch Connor for a few hours? Like right now. I just got a call that he is sick at school and no one else can get him and I have to go to this meeting, it’s something we have been preparing for a year now and I’m pretty sure you said you had a short practice today, so if you can’t I understand it’s just that your mom and Walter are out of town for some mayor thing and Thea and Roy are probably sleeping since they have to work tonight and Tommy is at work so it’s not fair of me to ask him –“

“Felicity.” He interrupted her and waited for her to stop before going on, “I’ll pick him up and bring him back to my place ok? Kick some ass at your meeting.”

He could hear her breathe a sigh of relief, “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, I’m his father, it’s my duty and I’d be happy to.” He paused before asking, “What should I do with him? Give him any medicine? Let him sleep? I haven’t been around a sick kid since Thea.” He felt like he should know what to do in a situation like this.

“Kids aspirin should be fine and his teacher said he didn’t eat so if he is hungry, he usually like chicken noodle soup, Campbell’s, and jam toast, oh and apple juice but water it down some otherwise it’s too surgery.”

Oliver was quickly typing all the stuff he needed to pick up at the little grocery store by Connor’s school after picking him up.

“Got it.”

“This meeting might run a little late though, is that ok?”

“It’s totally fine, I’ll send you updates.”

“Thank you Oliver. I have to go, wish me luck!”

Oliver smiled, “Good luck.” Then she hung up the phone.

&&&

_“So I was thinking.” Oliver said after taking a bite of Chinese food._

_He and Felicity were sitting on the couch in his apartment, eating and watching some show she liked where a guy time traveled in a blue telephone box but he could never follow along as it was but this night he looked around his apartment._

_He was brushing his teeth, getting ready for Felicity to come over when he saw her toothbrush next to where his usually sat and some makeup that hid in a drawer he never used. He walked into his bed room and opened his closet and saw some of her work cloths hanging in there and he knew if he looked in the dresser drawer he would find some of her undergarments and lounge clothes._

_He walked around his apartment some more where he could find bits of her spread around. She had more clothes in the dryer he had to put away, one of her favorite throw blankets was in a pile on the couch, a mug with a cute saying lay in the sink that she drank out of that morning, and in the fridge was groceries she had bought for the both of them._

_More things lay around the apartment as though she lived here but she didn’t. She lived halfway across town in a smaller apartment where she rarely spent any of her time now that he was off season for work. She spent most night with him and would get ready for work in the mornings with her favorite coffee in his coffee maker and would come back to his place where they would have dinner and talk about their day. She was never at her apartment unless it was to pick up more clothes or something else she needed._

_“Oh yeah?” She turned her eyes away from the TV and looked at him while eating some rice._

_He hesitated, never once had he said this to a women but he knew it’s what he wanted._

_“I think you should move in with me.”_

_Felicity froze._

_“Felicity?” He asked._

_“Really?”_

_He squirmed. “Yeah. I mean most of your stuff is here and you spend more time here than you do at your own place.”_

_She slowly put her takeout box down on the coffee table. “Okay.” She said simply, putting her hands in her lap._

_“Okay? Okay you’ll move in?” He sounded hopeful, his takeout box now sat next to hers._

_“Yeah, I’ll move in with you.” Then she moved quickly into his lap, her mouth covering his._

&&&

Oliver quickly packed up his bag and was glad he already showered and got on his car and drove to Connor’s school. On his way, he was starting to get nervous; he had never been alone with Connor before as there was someone always with him, mostly Thea as he got the hang of how the whole being a father thing went. But now it would only be him and Connor and the fact that Connor was sick made it worse somehow. He wouldn’t have the energy to play but would just want to lay down but the fact that he was sick made Oliver scared. What if something happened and he didn’t know what to do? Oliver thought of the best route to get to the hospital from his home when he pulled up to the visitors spot.

He walked into the office where they lead him to the nurse’s office where Connor was curled up on a chair, his face pale.

“Hi dad.” He said weakly.

“Hey kid, how are you feeling?” He asked, kneeling in front of Connor.

“Not good.”

“He had thrown up a few times and is running a fever of one hundred and one. Could be the flu that is going around.” The nurse said.

“Thank you.” He said to the nurse then looked at Connor. “You want to hang out at my place boss?”

“Ok.” Connor replied, defeated.

Oliver picked up Connor and brought him to his car and went to the grocery store two blocks down. Oliver went to the back seat and took Connor in his arms again.

“Where are we?”

“At the store. We have to pick some things up for you.”

Oliver didn’t usually do shopping for himself, he had his house keeper do that once a week along with the cleaning, so it took him awhile to find where all the supplies he needed were. He picked up some apple juice and medicine, along with some vitamin C for himself to avoid getting sick.

Then he drove them home and Connor was passed out in the back seat so Oliver had to take a few trips back to his car to get the groceries. He had put Connor in his bed and turned a fan on for noise and to help cool him down. He texted Felicity letting her know that Connor was sleeping and running a fever but so far so good. She responded immediately.

For a few hours, Connor slept and Oliver checked up on him a few times and even texted Felicity again with no update and she said she would be at work for a bit longer, the meeting going on still. Connor had woken up and sleepily made his way out to Oliver while rubbing his eyes and Oliver could see that his clothes were soaked through with sweat.

“Dad?” He asked in a quiet voice.

He stood up quickly from the couch and made his way over to Connor. “Hey Connor, are you hungry? Do you want some soup?”

“Can I take a bath? A cold one?”

“Of course.” He brought Connor to the bathroom and started the water in the Jacuzzi making sure it wasn’t too cold or too hot.

“Do you have any bubbles?” Connor asked while slowly taking his socks off.

“Uh, here let’s see if this works.” He grabbed him men’s body wash and squeezed some on the running water and watched as it made a sad attempt at some bubbles. He then helped Connor out of his sticky clothes and into the tub. He had a few of Connor’s toys at his place from previous visits but Connor didn’t want any to play with, he only wanted to sit in the tub as Oliver poured water over his head and washed his back to cool him down.

Connor leaned his head back against a wall of the tub and closed his eyes, Oliver wetted his hand and put some water on Connor’s forehead and watched the young boy’s face. Felicity had asked him to take care of Connor when he was sick and sure he might not have been her first choice but she was staring to trust him to take care of their child. She had thought of him to call and she didn’t sound all too worried about leaving him alone with Oliver, but she was worried about her sick kid. Connor hadn’t yet asked where his mother was and he knew kids like to be with their mom when they were sick so maybe the fact the Connor hadn’t asked for Felicity yet was a good sing he was getting comfortable with Oliver.

He felt Connor’s head again, still hot and felt helpless he couldn’t do much to help make him feel better. After a bit, Connor was cold now, shivering so Oliver thoroughly dried him off and kept Connor in a dry and clean towel when he realized he had no clean clothes for him to wear. He put Connor on the couch under a mountain of blankets and turned on some kids show. He started a load of laundry, adding the clothes he was wearing to wash away the germs and put on some fresh clothes for himself and started making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and heated up some soup on the stove top. He heated up some left overs for himself and sent a text to Felicity that Connor was up. Connor had about half of his juice, sandwich and soup them layed down on the couch.

“Where’s mom?” He asked quietly.

“She’s at work but she will be coming to get you soon.” 

Connor fell asleep again and Oliver brought him back up to the loft where the bedroom was and laid him down and watched him for a moment when there was a knock at the door. When he opened the front door there was a tall skinny teenage boy at the door with his hands full of two brown paper bags. His face went from straight to dawning when the boy realized who he was standing in front of.

“Um, hi?” Oliver said unsure of what this kid wanted.

“Oliver Queen.”

“Yeah. Is there something I can help you with?” Oliver asked in an irritated tone.

The kid handed the brown paper bags out to Oliver. “I have your Chinese food.”

Oliver eyed the bags. “I didn’t order any Chinese food.”

“Oh, good timing!” A voice said down the hall and Oliver looked to see a very rattled looking Felicity. She walked up to them and handed the kid money. “Oliver take the food.”

Taking the bags out of the kid’s hand, Oliver shut the door as the kid still stated. He set the food down and started to take it out while Felicity made his way up to the bedroom to check on Connor, letting her have her time with him after a long day.

A few minutes later, she walked back down the stairs with her heels in her hand and he noticed her hair was falling out of her normal ponytail. She went to the kitchen island where Oliver stood with the containers of food and started to dig in. Oliver poured her a glass of wine and a cup of water as he knew she was bad at drinking water, coffee and wine ran in her veins.

Oliver briefly caught her up on Connor’s condition and she took a sip of the wine, “This is good rosé.” She looked at the bottle.

“Thought you might like it.” Oliver said quietly.

“You saw a sparking rose with flowers coming out of a skull and thought I’d like it?”

Chuckling, Oliver added, “I also have a wine called Pink Wine For Dudes.” He showed her the bottle. 

“Talk about fragile masculinity.” She giggled.

Oliver took a bite out of an eggroll. “How was your meeting?”

“It went well. We are officially merging with Wayne Enterprises to create clean energy.”

“That sounds, uh, fun.”

“I also met Bruce Wayne.”

Oliver froze with his fork halfway up. “Wayne? What was he like? My mom has met him and she loved him. He seems kind of like a dick to me.”

She tilted her head at him. “How would you know if he was a dick if you never met him?” She took another bite of food, “Actually he totally flirted with me.”

“He did? I bet Palmer was not happy about that.”

She looked down at her food and didn’t look up when she replied, “Yeah.”

Sensing something was wrong he asked, “What is it?”

“We broke up.” She threw down her fork and rested her head in her hands.

Oliver wasn’t quite sure what to say next, he didn’t want to over step any boundaries. “I’m sorry.”

She leaned back in her chair, folding her arms. “It was a long time coming.”

Oliver hesitated, “Do you – do you want to talk about it?”

Taking a sip of her wine, she asked, “Do you really want to talk about my relationship issues?”

Shrugging his shoulders, he said, “If it makes you feel any better. And we are friends right?”

“Yeah.” She sighed heavily. “There was some fighting and he was more into his career and I get that. That’s how I was ya know? But then I had Connor and he became my life and Ray is not interested in Connor like I would like, he just wants to work and work and I just think that someone that I am with needs to love Connor how much I love him.” She paused, “He lost his fiancé a few years back and I don’t think he ever got over it.”

Oliver thought about how much he had grown to love Connor and was happy that Felicity seemed to agree that if Connor were to have a stepdad, he better love Connor more than anything and put him first.

“I’m sorry.” He said again.

“It is what it is.” She changed the topic quickly. “I should probably get Connor home, it’s late.”

“You could stay here for the night. Connor is already asleep in my bed, you can bunk with him or in the spare room and I can take the couch. And his clothes are in the dryer still, I forgot to switch the laundry until about ten minutes before you got here.” He tried not to let the hope in his voice be heard.

She hesitated for a second, glancing around his apartment. “You sure? That wouldn’t be too weird? Or you don’t have any plans for the night it’s only eight thirty on a Friday.”

He guessed she was wondering if he had any plans with a female tonight. “Nope. No plans. Taking care of Connor is what I have planned.”

“I don’t have any clothes with me.”

“You can wear some of mine. If you want!” He added quickly.

She looked unsure but said, “Ok. If that’s ok with you.”

“Of course it is.”

He snuck into his room and got and older Archers t-shirt he has had for some years now that no longer fit him that Felicity used to wear when she spent to night and some gym shorts. He made his way back down to her in the kitchen where she was cleaning up the dinner they shared. He handed her the clothes and saw her eyes light up with recognition but she didn’t say anything about the fact he kept the shirt she always wore.

“Thank you. I’m just going to use the bathroom.” She said awkwardly.

“There’s a new toothbrush in the closet in the bathroom, it’s all yours if you want it.” He was very aware of how close they stood while they looked each other in the eyes. It broke suddenly when Felicity stepped back, a blush creeping up her neck and walked away toward the bathroom.

He went to finish cleaning up the kitchen while she was in the bathroom for a while but when she came out, Oliver froze. She was dressed in his baggy clothes; the t-shirt too big for her and the shorts went passed her knees and her feet were barefoot still. Her face was free of makeup and her hair was down in large waves and she stopped upon see his face.

“What?”

He forced himself to look away, wiping the counter. “Nothing.”

She grabbed her glass of wine and went to sit on his couch in the living room and Oliver had to give himself a minuet. He was struck with how familiar this was when they were together and happy. Both of them in their lounge wear and having a nice dinner just the two of them and it made his heart ache knowing that wasn’t how it was any more. It came tumbling down on him how much he wanted that again with her. Having a nice night in and talking about everything and anything while their child was here too. Domesticity, he realized, is what he craved now. They could have this life together as a family and it was be easy, simple. Being around her and Connor and become nice felt like the most natural thing in the world.

He wanted the simplicity that seemed to always come with her and now with Connor.

Oliver joined her on the couch, sitting on opposite ends and watched as she tucked her legs underneath herself. She played with the hem of the shorts he wore, careful not to look at him when she spoke.

“What about you? Any relationship problems you want to talk about?”

He watched as her face flushed but didn’t say anything.

“What?” She asked upon seeing his questioning look. “I think I have a right to be curious. Connor had never mentioned you having anyone over, not that I have asked him or anything. And thank you by the way. For not entertaining any ladies while Connor is here, granted someone has always been here with you and him but he gets attached easily. It’s going to be hard for him to not have Ray around anymore. They didn’t share many interests anyway but still, it’s hard.”

Oliver took a drink of his water before looking at her. “No relationship issues to talk about here.”

“Oh.” She looked back down at the shorts before grabbing the blanked that covered the arm rest she sat against and covering herself up.

He quickly realized what it sounded like to her and tried to make himself clear. “Because there is no relationship to have any issues.”

She looked up at him. “Nobody?”

“Nope. Not since…” He let the end of the sentence hang. “Felicity.” He spoke quietly.

She jumped off the couch, throwing the blanket next to him before stating. “I’m going to bed. “I’ll join Connor. I don’t want to force you on the couch. You should at least be able to sleep in your spare bed. Goodnight.” She quickly walked up the stairs not looking back at him and a moment later he heard his bedroom door close softly.


	12. Wedding Day

_Oliver wasn’t blind to the beauty that was his girlfriend. At work she looked cute and innocent but when they went out or to the club, she let her hair down and left her glasses at home. The clothes she wore out very much showing her figure which Oliver praised between the sheets. He was happy she was confident in her body and comfortable to wear whatever she pleased, she could wear a trash bag and he wouldn’t look away from her. But those nights she wore the shorter and more reveling dresses, he couldn’t help but admire her all night long and neither could those around them._

_Felicity knew she had a nice body and knew Oliver liked it when she wore those things but she was oblivious to the looks she received around her. Oliver was not. He noticed the frequent inhibitors of Verdant watch her as she walked by or dance on the floor. She would get free drink from men and she would give them to Sara. She was dating one half of the owners of Verdant, she could get all the free drinks she wanted. Oliver didn’t like it when others stared or flirted. Even Sara would flirt with her just to get Oliver going. It was some primal thing that ran through him. She was his and he was hers. He would glare at anyone who looked at her and they would run away scared. He would stay close if she wanted him to; always have a hand on her, letting everyone know they belonged to each other._

_She would laugh at him, give him a kiss and say he had nothing to worry about. But that was it. He wasn’t used to being jealous and knew he was being protective and a bit over the top but he couldn’t help himself. He fell hard and fast for this women and she was a super smart, gorgeous women who could leave him for anyone she wanted. Sometimes he felt bad he couldn’t talk to her about techy stuff but she never seemed to mind just like he talked football and didn’t know anything about that and he didn’t mind._

_So when the first time she and Tommy met, Oliver got jealous. He was nervous for his best friend to meet his girlfriend. What if one didn’t like the other? What would he do? He didn’t have to worry about that though._

_The first time they met was at a Big Belly Burger. Tommy met them there and when he spotted Felicity, his eyes went slightly wide, he saw her beauty too. They got to talking and Tommy learned just how smart she actually was. He was impressed and would give Oliver smirks saying she was too good for him. They hit it off great; talking about his work and hers and the club then Tommy started flirting with her and her face grew more and redder with each passing minute._

_Oliver sat up straighter. Felicity and Tommy were sitting on the same side of the booth and Tommy had his arm on the backrest, inching closer to her as she spoke about work. He would say something cheesy and she would giggle. Oliver wasn’t happy._

_Growing up, he and Tommy would hot on the same women all the time. Sometimes, not at the same time, they would have the same girl. They would both flirt with one girl and see who they would choose; it was a game for them. And now it was as though that was Tommy was doing and Felicity seemed to be enjoying herself. When she excused herself to go to the bathroom, Oliver reached across the table and hit Tommy in the deltoid._

_“Ow.” Tommy said rubbing his arm. “What was that for?”_

_“Stop flirting with her.” He said, annoyed._

_“Aw, is wittle Ollie jealous?” He asked with a smirk._

_“That’s my girlfriend. Who I really like. I don’t want you flirting with her.”_

_“I’m just messing with you, man.”_

_“Well stop.” Oliver said, still annoyed._

_“She’s too good for you.” Tommy said in a joking manner._

_“Don’t remind me.”_

_“Seriously. She’s like some kind of sunny orb and you are like a dark cloud.”_

_Oliver snorted. “Nice analogy.”_

_“I guess it makes sense. After a storm, out comes the sun. Or something like that.”_

_“Hard to believe you almost failed English in high school.”_

_Tommy was silent for a beat. “Honestly, I’m happy for you. She seems good for you. I have a question for you.” He added quickly._

_Oliver could tell Tommy was suddenly nervous. “What?”_

_“Would it be ok if I asked out Laurel?”_

_“Laurel?” Oliver asked, shocked._

_“Yeah. Laurel. The women we have known all our lives. You guy even dated in high school.”_

_“I know who Laurel is Tommy.” He sounded annoyed. “You want to ask her out?”_

_“Uh, well yeah.” He fidgeted, nervous for Oliver’s approval. “Now that you found someone you are happy with, I thought I would ask you now.”_

_“Tommy,” Oliver gave him a hard look. “You don’t have to ask my permission to ask her out. If you like her, cool. Just don’t flirt with my girlfriend.”_

_Tommy blew out a breath. “Thanks.”_

_Oliver took a drink of his pop. “Makes total sense. You and Laurel. I wish you all the happiness.”_

_Felicity came back and sat next to Oliver and he immediately put his arm behind her._

_“What are you boys walking about?” She asked, picking up a fry._

_Tommy leaned forward on his elbows. “Talking about you honey.” He smirked._

_Oliver banged his head back. He was going to put Tommy’s head in a toilet bowl._

&&&

The next few weeks before Thea’s wedding was slightly awkward for him and Felicity after the what could have been declaration or explanation that he would have made if she didn’t jump up and leave him looking after her as she ran up the stairs. The next morning, Felicity had a hard time meeting his eye and quickly got Connor and his belongings, claiming that she would like to take Connor home where he would be most comfortable.

The day of Thea’s wedding was defiantly one to remember for Oliver and it felt oddly like deja vu for him and for Felicity. The morning started with him alone in his bed and unlike the ladies, he had time for a slow morning and was told to be at the vineyard at one o’clock for pictures. He laid in bed for a few more moments when Connor came running into his bedroom and jumping on the bed. He felt comfortable having Connor by himself now.

“Dad! It’s wedding day!” He smiled.

Oliver got up and made them a breakfast of scrambled eggs and mixed fruit, which Connor ate quickly and Oliver guzzled down some coffee. The night before, the rehearsal dinner went late. He, Felicity, Tommy, Sara, Nyssa, Thea, Roy and Laurel stayed up late drinking and talking and laughing, even bringing out a game of Cards Against Humanity. Moria had brought Connor back to his apartment and left when Oliver got home late.

“So why can’t I go with mom today?” Connor asked again.

“The morning of a wedding, all the women go and get their hair and makeup done.”

“So what are the boys supposed to do?”

“We,” Oliver answered, handing Connor a cup of orange juice. “are supposed to show up on time and in the right suit.”

“That’s not hard.”

“You think so now.” Oliver chuckled. “Come on. Let’s get you in the bath.”

Connor took a long bath then watched some TV when Oliver took a shower. Connor watched as he put hair gel in his hair and spiked it in his usual look and asked if he could get some too. Oliver spiked Connor’s hair in a similar style and took a picture to send to his mom and Felicity which the latter responded with many emojis.

A few hours later, they made their way to the vineyard in Oliver’s new child safety car. They both dressed carefully in their suits with Tommy and Roy, Connor being very careful not to mess up his hair.

“Ok, no running in the dirt or grass. Your mom and Aunt Thea will kill us all.”

The boys all sat around talking when the photographer came to them ready to take the men’s picture so Oliver had Connor ready when he was needed. Oliver took some family photos with Walter and Connor and Tommy always making sure Connor kept his suit clean and no wrinkles.

The ladies arrived soon after in up-do’s and faces done in their long pale pink dresses and Oliver couldn’t help but stare at Felicity as she walked over to him and Connor. She looked absolutely radiated and her smile at them made his heart skip as the fabric hugged her chest then flowed down to her feet in nude colored heels.

“Don’t you two look handsome?” She smiled at them and straightened Connor’s tie. She looked to Oliver. “Thanks for getting him ready this morning. He didn’t throw too big of a fit did he?”

“No complaints. He even brushed his teeth without any rebuttal.” He smiled.

“That’s a first. Probably wanted to be just like his dad.” She looked at him with a smile.

Oliver inhaled. There was something about it when Felicity or Connor mentioned him as a father.

They watched as the photographer took pictures of Thea walking up to Roy who’s back was turned to her. When Roy turned around, his smile was immediate and huge. Everyone could see the love shining in both of their faces as they hugged and kissed. Soon, the bridesmaids were called over for pictures then the groomsmen and family. The pictures took a while but Oliver didn’t mind because he was always near Felicity and his son. He took some pictures with Thea and his mom and then Walter. Connor asked for a picture of him, his mom and his dad, which Oliver was more than happy to do. They both knelt down next to Connor and smiled big as the camera clicked. Felicity continued to take her own pictures of him and Connor, making sure to send him them.

After pictures were done, it was time for the wedding to start. Roy went to stand at the end of the aisle while the rest of the wedding party waited in the back with Thea. She looked beautiful in a mermaid style dress with gems covering her and Oliver couldn’t help but go up to her and give her a big hug then go take his set in the front next to Walter, Sara and Nyssa. Felicity, the maid of honor, walked down the aisle with someone named Sin, a friend of Thea and Roy’s who called herself the Best Woman, then Tommy came down the aisle with Laurel.

The bride’s music started and everyone stood up to wait for Thea. Moria walked with her daughter as everyone watched on and Thea couldn’t keep her eyes off of Roy who had tears gathering in his eyes.

They made it to Roy and Moria put Thea’s hand in Roy’s and took her seat next to Walter. Oliver couldn’t help but not pay attention to what the deacon was saying and watched Felicity. She looked happy as she watched the couple who were totally in love. She met his eyes and smiled widely as her eyes shined.

This is what he wanted. He wanted a life with Felicity and Connor. He wanted to marry Felicity and have a life with her and have more babies where he could be there for everything. He wanted to see her belly grow with a life they created. He wanted to be there for the good and the bad. He wanted to see his baby grow up and see Connor be a big brother. He wanted to grow old with Felicity and sit on a front porch as their grandchildren ran around them.

Before he knew it, the deacon was pronouncing Thea and Roy husband and wife and they were kissing while everyone cheered with smiles on their faces. Moria had a tear streaming down her face with happiness.

The newlywed couple walked back down the aisle with happiness shining in their faces, followed by the wedding party. And then the family made their way out of the seats and followed the line to give hugs to the new Mr. and Mrs.

“Glad you could make it through one wedding, Ollie.” Sara said after they gave hugs and congratulations and were standing to the side while everyone made their way up.

“Sara.” He said in a warning tone.

“Oh come one. You know you deserve it.” She smirked.

After the greeting and handshakes were given to the guests and more pictures were taken, everyone made their way inside and to their seats. The wedding party was introduced by the band, Sin gave Felicity a piggyback ride into the room when they were introduced, and Connor and Daisy ran right to Laurel and Felicity after they were already sat at the head table. Thea and Roy danced their way in and Roy dipped Thea and gave her a kiss.

Dinner was served and the guests kept clinking their glasses for the couple to kiss. Then the dancing started. Thea and Roy had their first dance and Oliver stepped in then Walter for the father-daughter dance. Felicity and Moira danced with Roy in lieu of his dance with his late mother.

“I’m really happy for you.” Oliver said during his dance with Thea. “Roy is actually a really good guy.”

Thea smiled at him. “I’m glad you could be here big bro. It wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

“Dad would have been so happy for you. So proud of what you have done with the club.” He said truthfully. “I’m proud of you.”

Thea had tears forming in her eyes. “I wish he could have been here.”

Oliver gave her a hug. “He’s always with you Thea.”

“Now it’s time for you to get your happy ending.” She looked over to where Felicity and Connor sat at the table sharing a cupcake.

Later, Oliver sat with Sara and Nyssa and listed to their travel stories. Oliver could tell right away that Sara was totally in love with Nyssa as soon as he met her the other day. They looked at each other with admiration in their eyes and couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other. Sara was never someone who could sit still in Starling City or someone who thought she would be in a committed relationship but then she found Nyssa who complimented her nicely.

Oliver looked to the dance floor and watched as Felicity and Connor danced with each other with big smiled on their faces, Tommy came up to join her. They had been getting closer the last few months and sometimes he thinks the way she is looking at him, she is thinking about him in a different way. When he came back, he wanted to make amends with her and see if she would forgive him but thought that would never happen because she was with Ray. But now Ray was gone and she would smile at him and he would think he has another chance.

Soon after the song was over, she came over and sat down next to Oliver; her face flushed with heat from dancing and a drink in her hand.

Oliver looked to her and smiled. “Where did Connor run off to?” He looked around and didn’t see the blonde boy anywhere.

“Oh he’s with all the other kids starting a cult probably.” She joked.

“Felicity.” Tommy came up to them and held his hand out to her. “May I have this dance my lady?” He asked with a small bow.

She lightly put her hand in his. “You may.” Then she looked at Oliver. “Excuse me.”

Tommy brought her to the dance floor as a slow song started and she wrapped her arms around his neck while his hand rested on her hips and started swaying. They talked and smiled. Tommy said something funny and she threw he hand back in laughter.

“Oliver.” Sara said, leaning over to him. “What are you doing?”

He looked at her questionably. “I’m talking to you.”

She raised one eyebrow at him. “Not what are you doing right now. What are you doing about that?” She asked, looking over to Felicity and Tommy.

He watched them for another moment before replying. “I… don’t know.”

“Maybe you should figure it out.”

He sighed. “I messed up years ago Sara. Shit, I left my pregnant fiancé at the altar. I’m not sure there is anything I can do about that.”

She took a long sip of her drink. “Maybe you should start by explaining yourself dumbass.”

The song was ending and before he could talk himself out of it, he stood up and made his way over to Tommy and Felicity.

“Hey.” He said to the two. “May I cut in?”

Tommy looked to Felicity for her answer who nodded her head slightly at him before he walked away to find Laurel. She wrapped her arms around his neck like she did Tommy and he rested his hands low on her hips as the new slow song started up, he recognized it as some Adele song.

“You look nice Mr. Queen.” She lightly tugged on his tie with a smile. “How are you holding up now that your little sister is married?”

“It’s weird. But Roy seems like a really good guy. Apart from how they met. Little Speedy isn’t so little anymore.” He looked her in the eye; her face was splotched in redness from the alcohol. “How are you doing?”

“This isn’t the first wedding I have been to in the last five years Oliver. This is a good happy occasion and I’m happy.” She paused looking at him. “I’m really happy actually. I’m happy you’re here and I’m happy you are in Connor’s life and that you were able to see your sister get married.”

“I’m happy too, Felicity.” They didn’t talk for a moment, not meeting eyes until Oliver started again. “Felicity, I need to talk to you. I owe you an explanation.”

Her eyes meet his fast. “No Oliver. Not here. Not tonight.”

“But Felicity –“ He questioned her with a look.

“No Oliver. Not tonight. I can’t. Ok? I’m having a good time and I don’t want to ruin this night with the past.”

“Alright.”

They were quiet for the rest of the song and when it ended, the pulled apart ready to walk off the dance floor when the beat picked up and Connor came running to the. Oliver lifted him up and into his arms.

“Can we all dance?” Connor asked.

“Of course.” Felicity smiled and stepped back to Oliver.

The three of them danced in a small circle while Oliver held Connor but soon the night was over and Oliver was carrying Connor to his car while Felicity followed. He offered to take her and Connor home seeing as how she didn’t have a car with her or a car seat and she was slightly buzzed and didn’t want her to drive.

They rode in silence to her home and Oliver brought a sleepy Connor to his room while Felicity silently stood near the door without Oliver noticing.

“Dad?” Connor asked sleepily.

“Yeah?” He tucked the blankets around Connor.

“Why did you leave?”

Oliver froze while tucking the blanket and outside Felicity held her breath, waiting.

He continued to adjust the blankets before responding. “I guess the short answer is, I was scared and young and dumb. And I didn’t feel as though I deserved her. Before I was with your mom, I wasn’t myself. I was young and a new football star and then I was with your mom and I lost myself again. I was stupid and didn’t handle things very well.”

“What do you mean, you lost yourself? Where were you?”

“It means I wasn’t acting like my true self. I lost my way.” He said sadly.

“But you’re here now.” Connor’s eyes closed.

Oliver kissed the top of his head. “Yeah. I’m here now.”

He slowly got up and Felicity silently walked away before he could find her. He walked through the quiet house and found her outside on the front porch sitting on one of the chairs where he joined her.

“He loves you.” She said.

“I love him too. It’s crazy to think we created that.”

She chuckled. “Sometimes I still find it hard to believe.”

“Felicity.” There was something so wonderful about saying her name. “I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner some time.” He said, unsure.

She looked away from him and out to the front lawn, crossing her arms. “I’m not sure that would be a good idea Oliver.”

He nodded slowly, looking down at his hands. “Can I ask why not?”

“I’m not – I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

They sat in silence for another moment before Oliver got up. “I should go.” He started for his car before Felicity called for him and when he turned around she was standing at the railing.

“I had a nice time tonight. And I know Connor did too.” She said sincerely.

A small smile appeared on his face. “I had a good time too.” 


	13. Game Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I didn't forget about this story!  
> Ok - maybe I did a bit but with the world ending, can you blame me?!
> 
> For those who are not liking Oliver in this story, maybe skip the italicized font (the flash backs) You really won't like him in this chapter.

It was game day. The first game of the season for the Starling City Archers and Oliver was up at six due to nerves and because he had to be at the practice field to run through some game plans before they would all go to the stadium for a home game.

When Oliver woke, he went for a run to calm his nerves. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous this game, he had been on the same team and a team that had won the Super Bowl a few times before and he didn’t feel this nervous. So he went for a run to calm his nerves. The city was quiet at six in the morning on a Sunday but it was soothing for him. He briefly thought about running to Felicity’s house to see Connor but thought better of it; Felicity would not be very happy with him for waking them up so early.

But he wanted to see his son who last night threw a tantrum because he couldn’t stay with Oliver the night before the first game. Felicity and even Oliver thought it would be better for Connor to be at his own home so that way Oliver wouldn’t have to worry about getting Connor to and from places when he needed to focus on the game. Connor was sad but he would be coming to the game and see Oliver then and Oliver did promise to call Felicity to talk to Connor in the morning.

Drenched in sweat, Oliver made it back to his apartment much later than he intended to. He made himself a protein shake, unsure if his stomach would handle solids or not, and hopped in the shower to lather himself up.

He got to thinking about Felicity. She was no longer with Ray and it seemed to agree with her. Ray was a good guy but now that she wasn’t with him, she seemed to smile a bit more and not worry about Ray and she could focus on Connor more. They went to Disneyland the other weekend, a treat from Oliver before the football season really started and would be seeing his family less bow that he would be traveling more.

Everyone came with to Disneyland. Thea, Roy, back form their honeymoon, John, Lyla and baby Sarah, and Moira and Walter and of course Felicity and Connor. Everyone wore Mickey Mouse ears but Felicity’s was sparkly and pretty and Connor couldn’t get enough of it, always complimenting her ears. Connor walked in-between Felicity and Oliver, holding each of their hands as they swung up back and forth, Thea capturing the moment on her phone was Oliver’s new background on his phone. They had a good time with lots of laughs, rides, food and ice cream, Connor inheriting his love of ice cream from his mother.

But he couldn’t not look at Felicity throughout the day. Her hair was curly and frizzy due to the humidity and she had it in her normal ponytail with the ears on top. She wore a red tank top with Mrs. Incredible from The Incredibles on the front with the saying ‘Incredible Mom’, which suited her nicely while also wearing bright colored tennis shoes and denim short shorts. When she first came out of her house with Connor in tow, his eyes went wide and he tried not to stare, he really did but it was hard not to.

In their time together, he had seen her in everything from formal floor length gowns, to short skirts, leggings, his favorite, to nothing but after not seeing her for five years, the shorts did something to him and he squirmed in the passenger seat while she made sure Connor buckled himself in. It was early in the morning and she was a bit cranky but they picked up Roy and Thea and got a lot of coffee for her so she didn’t notice the way his eyes kept glancing to her thighs and chest where the tank top sat low. She was pale, but that never bothered him and he could see the muscles in her quads when she walked or shifted in her seat. She always looked beyond amazing but now she looked even better somehow. She was more muscular than she was before which did things to Oliver and he had to try not to look at her throughout the day but it was hard.

He would catch Thea’s knowing eye and he would pretend everything was fine. But Felicity would then do something and he thought he was going to have to go to the bathroom soon and he didn’t want to do that, not at an amusement park with his family around. But she would bend over and he could see down her shirt or she would jump up and down with joy when she beat Roy in some game and then she would walk in front of him giving him a clear view of her backside.

Back in the shower, Oliver kept thinking about how she looked that day with her small outfit and the smile she wore all day as his hand made its way to the base of his cock and he jerked a bit. He hasn’t have sex in a very long time and it was starting to get to him, especially being around Felicity all the time now. When they were dating, everything she did turned him on and back then he could drag her to the closest room and claim her then and she would be more than willing. Now he couldn’t do that, obviously but he still didn’t seek out any women to warm his bed now that he spent most of him time with Connor and practicing.

When the day was over he was too tired to even masturbate or watch any kind of porn but he was still someone with needs and in the shower he kept thinking of Felicity as he pumped himself more. He would probably feel bad after he was done for thinking about her that way but how many times did he pleasure himself while thinking about her while they were dating? A lot. When they were together and he was in a different state for a game, she would send him pictures that got him instantly hard and they would text each other though out the day and even video chat at night and he would watch as she pleasured herself.

He didn’t have any pictures of her now, he deleted them all and it would be wrong anyway to look now but he thought of her legs wrapped around him like they had been many times before as he sank into her over and over again. He pictured her in the shower with him as she got to her knees and took him in her mouth. His hand pumped harder and harder and he braced a hand against the wall and it didn’t take long before he was spilling onto the shower floor.

“Ahh.” He said, frustrated.

Too long indeed.

He finished his shower, making sure to get any sticky substances off him, and got ready to go to the training center. He checked his phone and say that Felicity had texted him they were up if he would still like to call Connor. He stared at his phone for a moment at the way she had worded that. If he would still like to call. She would still say stuff like that and maybe she didn’t realize it but it was a though she expected him not to show up or call suddenly. Like she still didn’t trust him. Maybe that was the case and he didn’t deserve her trust but he was still going to call.

In the car, he called her from there to talk to her on the Bluetooth.

“Dad!” Connor yelled into the phone. “Dad! It’ game day!”

Oliver laughed. “Yeah it is. Are you excited?”

“Uh yeah. I can’t wait to see you and Diggle and Barry run the football! Barry can run fast dad, even fast than you! I have my football jersey with your name on it! I love it. Thank you for getting me one. I only had one with Diggle’s name on it. You don’t think he’ll be mad that I’m not wearing his shirt do you? Mom is wearing Diggle’s name so then he won’t be mad. Do you think you’re going to win?” Connor barley took a breath. His rambles could almost beat Felicity’s. Almost.

“Did your mom give you coffee this morning buddy?” Connor giggled. “Dig won’t be mad and yes Barry can run very fast and I hope we will win but we will have to wait and see.”

“Mom says to go run around the backyard. Bye dad! See you soon! Love you!”

“Love you too kiddo.” Oliver replied.

Felicity came on the phone next. “He could probably run down field for you and score a touchdown with all this energy he has. He woke me up at six thirty to get ready. Six thirty. I told him to watch some cartoons while I slept longer.”

Oliver chuckled. “Sorry. You have your passes and everything you need?”

“Oh yeah. The best seats in the house. It’ll be like we are on the field.”

“I’m glad you are coming. You and Connor.” And his mom, Walter, Thea and Roy. Tommy was staying at home with the new baby.

“We wouldn’t miss it.” She said sincerely.

“I’m pulling up to practice. I’ll see you guys later?”

“Yep. Getcha head in the game!” She said enthusiastically.

“What?” He asked puzzled.

“Uh, nothing. Good luck! See you soon!”

&&&

_“Felicity!” Oliver yelled. “Felicity! My key’s not working.” His voice was slurred and he reeked of alcohol. “’Licity, did you change the locks?”_

_He gave up trying to unlock the door and leaned against the hallway wall and his legs gave out as he slid down with a thump._

_“’Liss.” He said quietly before falling asleep._

_He was awoken soon after as someone shook him._

_“Oliver.” The heavenly voice said. “Oliver, wake up.” The shaking continued._

_He opened his eyes slowly and saw his blue eyed beauty leaning over him. “’Licity!” He yelled. “My key won’t work.”_

_“That’s because you are at the wrong door bozo. Come on.” She tried lifting him up but was too heavy and he got shakily to his feet._

_“Did you move?” He asked, leaning against her as she halved dragged him into the apartment._

_“No. I still live in the same apartment, your apartment actually. You are just too drunk to notice.” She sounded irritated. “Lay down.” She shoved him to her couch where he dropped heavily. “Where were you? I called you.”_

_“I was with Tommy.”_

_“No you weren’t. I called him. He’s taking care of Laurel, she’s sick. You were at the club.” It wasn’t a question and he stayed silent. “What the hell Oliver? I thought you were getting help.”_

_Oliver was trying to fall asleep but she kept talking and his head was starting to hurt._

_“You’re drunk Oliver. I don’t want to walk down the aisle to someone who is drunk and won’t remember our wedding.”_

_“I’m not drunk.” He mumbled._

_“Yes you are! I thought you were talking to someone.”_

_“I am talking to someone!” He yelled, clumsily sitting up. “Fuck Felicity! I can’t go out and have fun for once?”_

_“It’s Tuesday Oliver! And you lied about where you were. And it’s not fun, it’s serious. If you need help, I can help. Just talk to me.”_

_Oliver was on his feet now, his fists clenched tight. “Everyone thinks they can change me! Every girl I’ve fucked always thinks that I’ll change for them! But I won’t! I won’t change for you either! Maybe I like the way I am! Ever think about that? I like to drink!” He was angry and pacing now. He picked up a candle that Felicity had on the coffee table and threw it against the wall where the glass shattered. He heard her yelp but could bring himself to care at the moment. “This is how I am Felicity! And if you don’t like it, you can leave! No one will change me!”_

_He stood still as his shoulders moved with each breath, the anger seeping out of him slowly as he stared at the broken glass. Sobering up quickly now, realization dawn on him and he turned to Felicity and saw her sitting in the chair, frozen and her eyes wide with fear a she stared at the floor._

_“Felicity.” He said quietly, taking a step closer to her._

_She whipped her head up to look at him and stood up. “I’m going to go.” She said her voice shaky._

_“No. Please. Felicity.” He took another step to her but stopped when she flinched away from him and he realized his arm was outstretched toward her, did she think he was going to hit her?_

_She spun around, grabbing her purse and walked out leaving Oliver alone in the room with an arm outstretched and his heart in his stomach._

&&&

Oliver made his way to the stadium where the game would be held. It was hours later now, and the team went over some game plans and warmed up. They dressed in the locker rooms and Oliver still couldn’t keep the nerves down.

“Ready man?” Diggle asked in his deep voice.

“Sure.”

“You got this. We have done this thousands of times.”

“Daddy!” Connor came barreling through the locker room with Felicity behind.

He quickly scanned the room to make sure the men were all dressed and when it looked like everyone was, he knelt down in all his gear and took a running Connor into his arms.

“Hey buddy.”

“Are you ready to rock and roll?” Connor asked. “Mommy said to say that.” He smiled.

Felicity caught up to them now and smiled at them. “Sorry. He insisted he come see you.”

Oliver smiled back. “Nothing to apologies for. I’m glad you came back here. That’s what the passes were for. So I could see you guys.”

Connor started squirming. “Daddy put me down. I wanna see Barry.” Connor ran to the other side of the locker room when his feet touched the ground.

Felicity looked to Dig and Oliver. “You guys ready to kick ass and take names?” she joked.

“Oh yeah.” John said. “I think our boy here is nervous though.” He smiled.

“Johnny Football is nervous?” She teased him. “I’ve seen you play hundreds of times. You have nothing to be nervous about.”

He looked at her and watched as her neck turned red from his stare.

“Mommy!” Connor yelled while pulling Barry Allen along with him towards Felicity. “Mommy this is Barry.”

Oliver watched as Barry looked at Felicity and his eyes widened as his neck also turned red. “Nice to meet you, Connor’s mom.” He stuck his hand out.

Felicity took it. “So you are the famous Barry that Connor can’t stop talking about. And please, call me Felicity.”

“Felicity.” Barry whispered.

“Mommy, come see Barry’s locker. He’s got cool toys.” Connor said.

“Not toys.” Barry said quickly after seeing Felicity’s raised eyebrows. “Uh, just some games. Like a Nintendo Game Boy.” His voice fell flat toward the end.

“Sweet.” Felicity said and the three made their way over to Barry’s locker where he showed Felicity his Game Boy.

Oliver watched as Barry shoed her a game on it and she laughed at something he said while Connor looked at what she was doing on it. Barry, Oliver noticed, couldn’t stop looking at Felicity.

“How ‘bout that?” John said. “Who would have thought the new kid would be your competition.”

“Shut up.” Oliver said but the jealously was rising in him as the two seemed to be getting along rather quickly.

&&&

_When Oliver woke the next morning, his head was pounding and it took in a bit to remember what had all happened last night. He shot up, he was still on the couch and fully dresses with his shoes still on but it was quiet in the apartment. Felicity left after he yelled at her and threw something against the wall. He looked over and saw that it was one of her favorite scented candles. He sighed and forced himself up and grabbed the phone from his pocket. He saw all the missed calls from Felicity last night and even a few from Tommy. He reached Felicity’s name and put the phone to his ear. It rang and rang until it went to voice mail. She was ignoring him, he knew, she always answered her phone unless she was in a meeting._

_He wondered if she went to work but then she would have had to come back to their place for clothes and to get ready. He went to the bathroom and found her toothbrush was dry. He dialed his phone again and when her assistant said she had called in sick he hung up quickly. So she didn’t go to work. He tried calling her again with no luck and texted her to call him but nothing happened._

_He decided to take a shower to help his hangover and get the stench of the club off him. He stayed in there a while and let the hot water wash away last night but it didn’t help, he felt like shit. After he was dressed, he carefully picked up the glass from the candle and the dried wax and threw it away. He would need to get her a new candle._

_His phone rang and he ran to get it._

_“Felicity?” He asked without looking at who was calling._

_“No.” It was Tommy, he sounded angry._

_“Tommy.” Oliver breathed out. “What’s up?”_

_“Just thought I’d let you know Felicity is with me and Laurel. And she wants you to stop calling her.”_

_“She’s with you? Can I talk to her?”_

_“She doesn’t want to speak to you right now and honestly I don’t want her to either.”_

_“Tommy let me –“_

_“No.” He interrupted. “She’ll call when she is ready.” And he hung up._

&&&

Oliver had sweat dripping down his forehead as he called out to his team. The person in front of him passed the ball into his waiting hands and Oliver looked around to see about throwing it before someone on the other team could tackle him. He threw it, high above the heads of the other players as some jumped up and tried to touch it with no luck. Barry Allen caught it and started running as Diggle ran with him to fend off the defense. They were only a few yards from the goal line with only seconds left in the game and the other team up by three points.

Barry, The Blur as everyone on the team started calling him, ran so fast that Dig couldn’t even catch up with him and the players on the other team didn’t have a chance to touching him. Barry ran passed the goal line and had a hard time stopping as everyone started to cheer and almost hit a camera man who moved out of the way at the last second. Barry made sure the man was ok before celebrating the teams win for their first game.

Oliver looked over to where his family sat behind Slade. They were all standing up cheering and Connor was jumping up and down with the large foam finger hitting him in the face as he cheered with the rest of them. He wanted to run up to him and Felicity but then his team was descending upon him with cheers of their own and he shook hands with the other teams quarterback. For the next hour, he shook hands of everyone on the other team, celebrated with his team and did a few interviews for TV, something he still wasn’t used to. All the while he kept glancing over to his family where they all sat patiently while the stadium cleared out, Roy was trying to keep Connor from running onto the field over the barrier as Felicity talked to Thea and Moira.

He was ushered to the locker rooms where Slade gave a speech and his congratulations to everyone and especially Barry, the Blur, Allen and everyone cheered. Oliver and John quickly changed their clothes and made their way back to the field where clean up and started but people still stood around the field.

Baby Sarah and Connor saw their dads at the same time and ran over to them and Conno gave Oliver a big sweaty hug.

“That was totally wicked!” Conner yelled. “That was cool!” they made their way back to Oliver’s family and Lyla where they gave them their congratulations also.

“Well done Oliver.” Walter said, giving him a handshake.

Thea screamed when Oliver tried giving her a sweaty hug and ran to hide behind Roy.

“Congratulations.” Felicity smiled at him and he had the urge to kiss her, even on the cheek.

“Daddy! Can we throw the football?” He asked, pointing to the field.

“Let’s do it.” Oliver agreed.

They all ran around the field and Oliver taught Connor how to kick the ball properly and John acted as though it were a real game with Sarah and Roy. Oliver even got Felicity to kick the ball from under his hand and even though the ball landed two feet away, he and Connor said it was a great kick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ... yup, Oliver is a douche but I need something to be able to give him a redemption arc as he becomes a better man.


	14. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is healthy and doing well. 
> 
> To be honest, I haven't thought of this story too much although I have only one more chapter to write - there will be four more chapters (I think). Now that I'm back at work, my work load as increased after taking over clients from a coworker who quit, so I haven't been able to finish this story yet!!! Ahh!!!
> 
> As I'm writing this, a mosquito is attacking me and I can't seem to get it!
> 
> We are making progress on Olicity in this chapter!!!

_Oliver knocked on the front door which opened a moment later and Tommy stood there not looking too pleased he was there with his arms crossed tightly over his chest._

_“Is she here?” Oliver asked._

_“She’s here.” Tommy replied, blocking Oliver’s way although Oliver didn’t attempt to go in._

_“Can I speak to my fiancé please?” He asked, slightly annoyed._

_“Just let him in.” He heard Felicity say form inside Tommy’s apartment._

_Tommy stepped to the side and Oliver carefully made his way in. He saw Felicity sitting on the couch in what must have been Laurel’s lounge cloths and a laptop in her lap which she closed and set to the side but did not get up from her spot on the couch._

_Oliver stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room before looking at Tommy who was standing to the side with his arms still crossed and giving him a hard look._

_“Could I have a moment alone with Felicity?” Oliver asked Tommy._

_“Nope.”_

_“It’s ok, Tommy. I’ll be fine.” Felicity said._

_Oliver realized that Tommy wasn’t planning on leaving him alone with Felicity, not because he was mad at Oliver, which he was, anyone could see that, but because he didn’t trust Oliver alone with Felicity. She must have told him about throwing the candle. He was annoyed about Tommy’s protectiveness but also grateful Felicity had someone who cared about her like that, like a brother._

_Tommy’s glare moved to Felicity where his eyes softened. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” And he walked away._

_Oliver walked to Felicity and sat down across from her on the coffee table as far as he could be from her to give her some space._

_“Felicity, please come home.” He pleaded._

_She still hadn’t looked at him. “Oliver –“_

_“Please. I know I fucked up and I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have yelled like I did, you didn’t deserve that. I was stupid and a jackass and I’m sorry and I’m sorry,” He gulped. “I’m sorry about throwing the candle. That was unacceptable and if you want to be mad at me, be mad just please come home.” He had inched closer to her._

_“Are you seeing someone?”_

_Oliver was taken aback. “What? No! Felicity! No! I would never do that to you. Please, you have to believe me. I know I did that when I was younger but I love you. I would never cheat on you.” He was on his knees in front of her now and had grabbed her hand; he had to make her know he would never cheat on her._

_“No. I mean are you seeing your therapist?”_

_No, he wasn’t. He hadn’t gone to see him in a long time but he had been telling everyone he had been. He didn’t like talking to a stranger about his problems that he didn’t necessarily see as a problem to begin with. “Yes.” He lied._

&&&

It was a Saturday night and Oliver did not have a game tomorrow, Connor was with Moira and Walter for the night after insisting he spend the night after not spending much time with his grandma lately. Oliver had plans with Roy to have a guy’s night while Thea worked and when he asked what Felicity would do on her open Saturday, she replied vaguely, saying she would probably stay in and catch up on some of her Netflix shows.

He and Felicity had been spending a lot more time together now they she wasn’t with Ray, even if someone was always with them. They shared some laughs and would make dinner together for Connor, her cooking skills still not great but Connor always complimented her on her cooking. Sometimes Oliver would have to take a step back and watch Felicity and Connor interact ad see the love the Connor had for his mother and the great connection they had, made him a bit choked up.

Now that Oliver had to travel for work, he and Connor always talked on the phone every night and Oliver even flew out Connor and Felicity for a game that was close by because Connor didn’t have school that Monday.

His relationship with Felicity was getting better every day and soon it seemed like they were back to when they had met and become friends before he asked her out. He found himself wanting to talk about his day to her like before and see how she was doing. He would text her while she was at work just to ask how her day was going.

He hadn’t touched a drink in a very long time and found he was eager to tell her, for her to be proud of her and when he nonchalantly mentioned it, she smiled hugely, sure he was telling the truth and he would talk to her about his therapy sessions after Connor had gone to bed. He felt better than ever and more aware of what was going around him now that her wasn’t buzzed most of the time.

He looked at the clock, it was only six o’clock and Roy wouldn’t be over for another two hours as he was making sure everything would go smoothly for Thea at the club tonight. He decided since Felicity wasn’t doing much tonight, he would go over to see her, no buffer.

He knew the route to her house well now; it felt a though he could close his eyes and the car would take him there. Now he was nervous. His heart sped up and his palms started to get sweaty and though he probably should have called her first. Maybe she wouldn’t like it if he showed up unannounced during her, what she calls it, veg time. What if she didn’t want him around if there was no buffer between them? They had barley been alone together since he got here and the thought of them fighting went through his mind.

Maybe he should turn around.

But before he knew it, he was pulling into her drive way. The lights were on in her house and for a moment he could picture her in her pajamas as she sat on the couch eating a pizza and ice cream and he wanted to join her, badly.

He jumped up the porch stairs and rang the doorbell and waited. It took her longer than in would have if she was just sitting on the couch but when she finally opened the door, her large smile faltered. He should’ve turned around.

“Oliver. What are you doing here?”

He put a smile on his face. “I was thinking since the kid is at his grandma’s and you said you weren’t doing anything, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to grab a bit to eat with me. Big Belly Burger?”

“Oh, I uh –“

“You’re going out.” He stated, finally looking at what she was wearing.

She was not in sweat pants or pajamas but instead in a nice simple black dress that stopped above her knee, her black heels showed the muscles in her calves and her hair was down in loose waves around her shoulders. She held a small black purse in one hand and a black leather jacket in the other.

Her face moved and Oliver thought she might look uncomfortable.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Oh sorry. I though you said you were going to hang out at your house tonight. I can get going.”

He stated to back up but turned around when another car pulled into the drive way. It was sleek shiny black two door car that he knows he remembers seeing somewhere and was trying to think where when the driver gets out and then his heart sinks.

Barry Allen unfolds himself from the car and smiles unsurely upon seeing Oliver at Felicity’s front door but makes his way up to them.

“Hey Felicity.” His smile shows all his teeth, and then he looks to Oliver. “Hey Oliver.”

“Hey Barry.” They had both said but Felicity has a grin on her face.

Of course Felicity would have a date. He was stupid to think that a single woman like her would sit around on a Saturday night. Then he felt anger rising in him.

“Sorry to interrupt.” He said, trying to hide his anger and annoyance at himself. “I’ll see you guys later.” He quickly made his way to his car and whipped out of the drive before they could say anything to him.

When he got back to his apartment, his anger and annoyance had doubled and he wasn’t sure why. Felicity had turned him down when he asked to go to dinner but Barry Flipping Allen was ok to go on a date with? He didn’t even know she was dating again but it had been a few months since she and Ray had broken up now. He was annoyed. She was going on dates and he was about to have a date of his own. With his sister’s husband.

Besides, should she really be bringing men around Connor until it’s something serious. Ugh. He mentally slapped himself. Ray was serious and Connor wasn’t even there when Barry arrived. He’s jealous. And Connor is the one who probably set them up anyway.

He’s being stupid and jealous but he can’t help himself. He tries to get his attitude under control before Roy gets here but when he does, he knows something is wrong. He doesn’t ask Oliver what though; he might even already know that Felicity is on a date. But he doesn’t stay for long when Thea calls him while they are in the middle of playing a game of Overwatch and asks if he can come in, they are swamped and one of the bartenders had to go home because she got sick.

Roy left soon after and Oliver thought about joining them at Verdant but though better of it. He doesn’t think he would be able to avoid all the booze there. He thinks about going for a late night run but just when he is about to go put on his running shorts, there is a persistent knock at his door.

He opens the door and there stands Felicity and she looks angry as she stomps into his apartment. He looks after as he slowly shuts the door, confused.

“I take it your date didn’t go well?” He asked as though he didn’t actually care.

She threw her purse and jacket onto the couch. “Oh shut up.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows.

“You suck.” She stated, also crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a hard look.

“What did I do?”

“I was excited for this date that I had with a nice guy and then you come to my door and you’re all like ‘oh let’s hang out’ and then Barry comes and your face tell me you are not happy. Then the entire time on the date, I can’t stop thinking about you! And it’s infuriating! How do you think that feels? To be on a date with a nice guy but I can’t stop thinking about you!”

“Probably feels as good as watching you go on a date with someone else.” He said annoyed. “Isn’t he too young for you anyway?”

“He’s not that much younger. And what does it matter to you anyway? Just because you are older than me, means I can only date guys who are older now? Ray was older. Even older than you!”

“Felicity! What are you doing here?”

“I came to yell at you.”

“Why?”

“Because you ruined my date! I have tried to move on from you but it’s hard! I told Barry I didn’t think I could go on a date again and he was quite the gentlemen, said he understood and dropped me off at home. But he also said that he got how I felt because he has been in love with a girl since they were children. And now that is the second guy to say that I am in love with you! The second guy that I can’t have a relationship with because you are here.”

Oliver’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“Ray broke up with me because he’s convinced that I am still in love with you and you know what? I think he is right! And I hate it! I shouldn’t want to want you but I do! I don’t deserve to have my relationships not work because I’m still strung up on the guy who left me on our wedding day! It’s not fair! I think I could have really liked Barry. And Ray was pretty much perfect! We shared the same interest, he like his work, he was smart and he was there. If you didn’t come around then maybe we would have gotten – ouf.”

Oliver moved quickly. He didn’t want to hear her talk about Ray anymore. He caught her by the arms as she paced his living room and took her face in his hands and kissed her. She was caught off guard but wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back and it felt so good. He moved his arms around her to pull her tighter against him as he kissed her more fervently, trying to make up for the last years of not kissing her. His hands skimmed her sides as her wanted to touch every inch of her. He felt the fabric of the dress she still wore and pushed her into him even more.

They didn’t talk as Oliver skimmed his hands down to the back of her thighs and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss as her hand roamed his neck and shoulders and tangles them into his short hair. He was already hard and didn’t think as he carried her swiftly up the stairs into his bedroom where he placed her gently and pulled away.

“Felicity.” He whispered. They needed to talk.

“No.” She said and pulled him to her in-between her legs and lifted up his shirt and roamed her hands over his stomach.

He forgot what he was going to say when her hands made their way to his jeans and started to unbutton them and pushed them down his thighs, leaving him in his boxers. He grabbed her hands and stood her up and continued to kiss her as his hands found the zipper in the back of her dress. He wanted to rip it off her and leave it in shreds so she couldn’t wear the dress she wore on a date again. He wasn’t gentle as the zipper made its way down and he removed the sleeves from her shoulders and threw the garment somewhere, leaving her in her bra and panties. He liked her in her colors but there was something about seeing her in all black underwear that made his mind go numb and he kissed her again, hard. He unclipped her bra and she threw it, his hand immediately going to her breasts and her growled. He hadn’t felt them in so long and he felt more blood go to his groin. He reached down to her matching panties and made quick work of them, he was pretty sure he ripped them. Good. She wore that matching set for Barry Allen; he didn’t want to see them again.

She was naked in front of him for the first time in a long time and he took a second to admire her. She stood with confidence and a smirk as she reached for his boxes but he stopped her and laid her back down on the bed. He kissed her slowly as his hands roamed her curves and dipped his fingers in-between her folds where she was wet. He growled again as she moaned and looked at her, when she gave him the slightest nod, his fingers went inside her with ease and she arched her back.

He watched her as pleasure crossed her face then her continued to kiss down her neck and chest, taking one nipple in his mouth then going to the other and continued down her stomach until his head was were his fingers were. He had always loved eating her out and it had been so long since he got to see her writhe beneath him as he did so. He didn’t hesitate as he removed his fingers to the bundle of nerves and put his mouth on her and she screamed out. He stayed down there, his tongue doing what he knew she liked until the leg that was over his shoulder and the fingers in his hair started to stiffen and he slightly pinched the bundle as she screamed as she came.

When she caught her breath she pulled him up to her and kissed. She pulled down his boxes and he quickly helped as lined himself up with her. He hesitated but she pulled his head down to hers and he slid in. He moaned and though he could finish right then and there it felt so good to be back inside her with no barrier between them. It took him a second but then he started moving.

They stayed in bed all night. They would sleep then have sex. He would wake her up with his head between her legs again and she would grind down on him. They shared whispers and kisses and eventually fell asleep somewhere around three am still avoiding talking about anything.

When Oliver woke up the next morning, he reached to the space next to him and found it empty and cold and he froze. He whipped his head to the side and didn’t see here there, doubt flooded his mind. Did she leave? Was it all just some dream he made up in his mind? No. It was real. She was here last night and they had an amazing night with laughs and kisses. He sat up and looked around. The bad where she slept was rumpled, proving that she was here. He slowly got up, the bathroom to his bedroom was empty but looking around his room and saw her dress in the corner in a heap and he smiled. She must be here then.

He put on some boxers and made his way down stairs and saw her in the kitchen. She was in one of his shirts and it laid high on her thighs and the top few buttons left open. He hair was unkempt and messy and her face was free of any makeup and she talked on the phone.

“Oh yeah?” She asked the person on the phone.

He made his way over to her and she smiled at him as he hugged her and gave her a silent kiss.

“Ok. I’ll see you soon ok? I love you.” She hung up the phone and turned around to kiss him. “Good morning.” She smiled into his mouth

“It is indeed.” He kissed her and took her by the thighs to set her on the kitchen island.

After a moment, she pushed him away and hopped down. “Breakfast is going to burn.” She went to the stove top and saw the omelet she was trying to make was burnt. “Ah man.”

“That looks great.” He joked. “Here.” He took the pan and threw away the sad omelet and turned down the heat on the stove and got eggs out of the fridge.

“It’s not fair how quickly and easy it was for you how to learn how to cook.” She pouted, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I’m a man of many talents. Someone needs to feed Connor edible food.”

“Hey!”

He laughed. “Was that Connor on the phone?”

“No, it was my other lover. Yes it was Connor.” She added quickly upon seeing his face with a smile on her face.

“I could have said good morning to him.”

“Yeah, but then your mom would know we were together all night.”

“Why would that -“

“I should probably get ready. I need to get Connor soon for out day in the park.” She interrupted and all but ran up the stairs leaving Oliver confused and staring at the uneaten omelet he set out on a plate for her until she yelled down the stairs.

“Are you going to join me in the shower or what?”

He ran up the stairs after her, omelet forgotten.

“What did you do to this?” Felicity asked, holding up her black dress as she held the towel wrapped around her.

“What? Oh, I don’t remember doing that.” Oliver was dressed jeans and a navy polo shirt and was sitting on his bed, putting his shoes on. He looked at the dress she held and saw that it was ripped down the rest of the way were the zipper ended. He didn’t remember doing that to the dress; he thought he had zipped it down properly.

“And my underwear too!” She exclaimed.

“I would say sorry but I’m not.” He walked over to her and took the dress out of her hands and dropped it on the floor. He took a finger and put it in the towel she wore and pulled, making her drop it to the floor next to the dress. His hands roamed her naked sides as he leaned down to kiss her.

“Oliver.” She moaned. “I have to get Connor.”

“We have time.” He said, leading her to the bed.

“Shower ex wasn’t enough for you.” She joked. “I need to go home first.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t have any clothes and I don’t want to go to your mother’s in your clothes and also I have sex hair.”

“And it looks good.” He groaned. “Fine. Here.” He went to his closet at grabbed a few things for her to wear.

She got dressed, needed to roll up his smallest pair of sweatpants he had, a few times and left the large college shirt hand loose. “Ok. This will do. I’ll just close my garage before getting out so no one sees me. You would be surprised how often neighbors stare out the window.” She grabbed her clothes off the floor with a frown at the dress and made her way downstairs with Oliver following her. “Did you want to meet us at the park or pick us up or pick you up?”

Oliver was confused. “I thought I could go with you now.”

“Oh. Well I have to get ready and you don’t want to be waiting around do you?”

“Felicity, I waited for you to get ready for years.”

She looked uncomfortable as she spoke. “Yeah but that was when we were…”

“Together? Are we not –“

She spun around on her heel. “Why don’t you pick me and Connor up? The park is close to my house anyway and it doesn’t make sense for me to drive all the way back here and waste gas and get exhaust in the air. Gotta save the Earth and all that. John and Lyla are meeting us there and I have food ready for all of us.” She had the door open and was halfway through.

“Wait, what –“

“See you soon.” She said without looking at him.

She shut the door close to his face leaving him standing there dumbfounded staring at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another apology about the indent for the new paragraphs. I still cant seem to figure it out properly as to why some are indented and others are not. Even trying to fix it, it just goes back!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but here you go!

“I don’t know. It was weird though.”

Oliver and John were standing in woodchips near the corner of the playground watching their children laugh and run around playing tag. Connor was ‘It’ more often than not as baby Sarah wasn’t a baby anymore but getting taller by the day and was much faster than Connor. Felicity and Lyla were sitting on a blanket a few yards away chatting and laughing but also cheering on the kids.

Oliver looked over to the ladies to make sure they were not paying attention to his conversation with Diggle as he had just told John what had happened before coming over here and Felicity’s evasiveness and was momentarily distracted by the way Felicity’s hair shone in the sun like a golden halo.

“She just ran out when you started to bring up being together and she didn’t want your mom to know you had spent the night together?” John asked.

“Yeah. I tried talking to her last night but then she just jumped me instead.”

“That’s – I don’t need to know all the details.” John cringed.

“She didn’t want me talking to Connor on the phone this morning then she didn’t want me to come with her to pick Connor up and we haven’t talked about it yet.”

In fact when Oliver picked them up, Felicity was on the phone with Ray Palmer talking about a new project they were thinking about starting. Which left Connor and Oliver to ride in silence and not be able to talk about them, although Oliver wouldn’t want to have that discussion in front of Connor anyway. Then she only hung up the phone when they walked over to Lyla and Digg on the picnic blanket, where she went right into conversation with Lyla.

“Daddy! Look at me!” Connor yelled while dangling from the monkey bars then showing Oliver how well her can swing from one bar to the next with ease.

“Good job buddy!” Oliver smiled.

“Hmm.” John said in that all knowing way that Oliver always thought was annoying.

“What?”

“Maybe she doesn’t want to talk. Maybe she thinks once you do, it’ll be over.”

“I don’t want it to be over.” Oliver said, and then added franticly. “Do you think she wants it to be over?”

“Guess you’ll just have to talk and see.”

“You and Lyla got a divorce and are back together. How did you do that?”

“We grew up but first we needed to figure out who we were as individuals outside of college. We got married way to young. I mean we were in college when we got married, we were kids. When we graduated and I went to the NFL and she went to work, we couldn’t figure out how to be a couple at twenty two in the real world. Then when we spit up, we could rediscover ourselves and learn who we were and then we came back together.” John said, his eyes seemingly zoning out while thinking about the past.

“You make it sound so easy.”

“You two are different people now. You need to figure out what that means for you guys.”

“Alright you lovebirds, let’s eat!” Lyla called to them. 

&&&

For the next couple of weeks, Oliver had to travel a lot for work as there were many away games in a row for the Starling City Archers. Which meant that Oliver had little time to talk to Felicity or see Connor who had school and couldn’t come with him. Felicity was also busy with some big project she and Ray were putting together with Wayne Enterprises and was working a lot and didn’t have much time to talk to Oliver on the phone. When they would talk on the phone, it would be brief before she would hand the phone over to Connor who would talk about his day until he was blue in the face; Oliver assumed he was blue in the face anyway, or sometimes she would make up an excuse to hang up the phone. Some days he would go without talking to Felicity and would only get a text here and there saying she couldn’t talk and would talk to Connor who was with Moria or Thea.

He knew she was avoiding him but he didn’t know why. They hadn’t had time to themselves again since that night of her date with Barry Allen, who had also been avoiding him as much as possible while they were together. When he stopped by her house to say goodbye to a crying Connor who was sad he couldn’t go with, Roy was over and had planted himself on the couch next to Felicity and refused to leave them alone, Oliver suspected Felicity told him not to let Oliver have a chance to talk to her, but Oliver had only kissed her on the check and promised to call her later.

Now Oliver was back in Starling with nowhere to go for the next two weeks for work beside practice. He had been able to see Connor every day since he has been back but has barley even seen Felicity. Oliver was able to pick Connor up from school most days and Connor would spend the night as Felicity claimed she had to work late but would always have time to talk to her son before he went to bed. They tried to share as many meals as they could together but Felicity always made sure someone was there with them. They would go have dinner with Moria and Walter or Tommy and Laurel and on this night, at Felicity’s house, Thea and Roy were over.

They were all having a nice dinner and it felt very domestic to Oliver – he and Felicity having another couple over for dinner and game night – except for the fact that Felicity hasn’t even looked at him all night and has had her attention on the other three. Oliver tired not to let it bother him, they would talk and hopefully it would be tonight.

They were playing some VR game that made Oliver very motion sick and when it was Felicity’s turn to play and cover her face while Connor cheered her on, Thea had given him a curious look while Roy pretended not to notice and watch Felicity. She knew something was going on between then but he wasn’t sure if she knew what. Had Felicity told her they slept together? Did Roy know; who kept making sure he was always with Felicity?

“I’m going to get some more juice.” Thea said, eyeing him hard before turning to the kitchen.

Roy gave Oliver an odd smile before yelling at Felicity to watch out in the VR game before Oliver stood up and followed Thea to the kitchen.

“More juice?” Thea asked from the fridge. Felicity didn’t have any alcohol in her house anymore now that Oliver was here all the time.

“No thanks. I’ve drank so much cranberry juice, I’ll never have to worry about a UTI ever again.” He leaded his side on the island.

“Gross.” She took a sip of her drink. “What the hell is going on with you two?”

“Me and Roy? Nothing.” He tried to avoid her eyes.

“You and Felicity you dumbo. You guys haven’t even talked to each other since you have been back.”

Oliver let out a breath. “We slept together a few weeks ago and now she’s been avoiding me at all costs. And I want to talk to her about it and about us but she just won’t. We are always with someone else and are never alone to talk about it now.”

“So that’s why she keeps inviting us over for dinner and insisting on playing these games until we are all ready to pass out. Ok.” She said suddenly, setting her empty glass in the sink and walking back to the living room with Oliver following her.

“Roy, I just got a call from the club. Apparently there was a fight and they broke a lot of stuff. So we should go check it out for the insurance.” She said easily.

Felicity had taken off the head gear for the game and Oliver say her eyes widen at the thought of them leaving.

Roy looked back and forth between Thea and Felicity. “Uhh.” But Thea glared at him and he said, “Ok.” And got off the couch to give Connor a high five.

“You guys have to go?” Connor asked.

Thea kneeled down in front of him to give him a hug. “Yep, but I’ll see you tomorrow alright?”

After their goodbyes, they left in Thea’s car while Felicity was packing away the game and when Oliver came back she turned to Connor. “Time to get ready for bed, mister!” Then she finally looked at Oliver. “You want to give him his bath? I’m going to clean the kitchen.”

Oliver stared into her eyes before she looked away. “Yeah, I can do that. Come on kid.”

“I don’t want to take a bath!” Connor said. “I want to play another game.”

“It’s bath time.” And Oliver chased a giggling Connor and threw him over his shoulder and up the stairs for his bath.

After giving Connor his bath and dressing him in some Iron Man Pajamas, he read some books before Connor’s eyes slowly closed. Oliver put the book aside and made sure the blankets were tucked in and made to leave when he heard Connor talk in a sleepy murmur.

“Goodnight dad. I love you two twenty out of ten.”

“Goodnight. I love you too.”

Oliver walked down back down the stairs and found Felicity in the kitchen putting dishes in the dishwasher.

“How many stories did you have to read this time?” She asked with her back to him.

“Too many as always.” He walked over to her. “Hey what does two twenty out of ten mean? That’s what Connor said to me. He said I love you two twenty out of ten.”

She smiled at the pan she was scrubbing, the food stuck on tough. “I don’t really know honestly. It’s just something we have always said to each other since he could talk. It means I love you a lot or second to none.”

He crossed his arms and smiled at her. “It’s nice.” When she put the pan in the dishwasher he stood up straight, the smile falling from his face. “Felicity.” He said, trying to get her to look at him but when she didn’t, he said, “Can we please talk?”

She froze before adding the soap to the dishwasher and starting it. “I don’t want to.” She still didn’t look at him.

“Well I think we need to talk about that night.” Oliver grabbed the rag that she had in her hand and started to wipe the counter, and put it to the side, standing in front of her so she couldn’t go past him. “Why have you been avoiding me since that night?”

Her eyes stared at his chest, “I haven’t been avoiding you.”

“Yes, you have. Why?” He leaned his head down to try to catch her eye. “Fine. I’ll talk. Look, I know things didn’t end well with us but that night was something special to me and I don’t know what you are thinking but I want to – fuck - “ He put his hands on either side of her face and tilted her head up so they could look at each other. “I want to be with you. I want to be with you and Connor and spend my life with you. I know I lost your trust but I will do anything to prove to you that I am serious about this if you give me a chance. You and Connor are it for me, you have always been the best part of me I will do anything I can to prove that. I love you and I have always loved you.”

“No! Stop!” She stepped away from him. “Don’t say stuff like that!”

He took a step with her. “Why? It’s true! I have always loved you! I’ve loved you for the past five years and before that. I never stopped loving you and now being here with you and Connor, I know this is what I want.”

She shook her head. “No, I don’t want to.”

“Don’t want to what?”

“I don’t want to be with you!” Tears started rolling down behind her glasses. “That other night was a mistake. I shouldn’t have come to see you.”

“Don’t say that. It was not a mistake and you know it.” His voice broke. “Please don’t say it was a mistake.”

“It was. It didn’t mean anything. Not to me. I don’t want to be in a relationship with you. I. Don’t. Want. To be with you.” Oliver’s chest felt tight as she continued. “You left, Oliver and you didn’t even have the decency to talk to me about it! How could I possibly trust that you wouldn’t do that again? And now I have Connor to think about! If you left, he would be crushed.”

“I’m not going to do that! I love you and I love Connor and I want to be here.”

“You don’t know that. What if you find someone else and want to be with them? What of you get traded again and have to move away? I’m not moving and if you get freaked out you will leave! You’ll just leave!”

“I’m not! I’m not going anywhere! Felicity, I want to marry you!” His eyes widened, he hadn’t meant to say that.

“Jesus Christ Oliver! I’m not marrying you! You don’t even understand what it means to be married or to be a family.” She went around to the other side of the island. “First, it means not leaving your bride on your wedding day. It means coming home every day at the same time and having dinner or helping with homework. It means always being there for your spouse or child in sickness and in health. It means not lying to each other and asking for help when you need it and not keeping things from one another.”

Oliver stayed on the other side of the island, letting her have her space but still pinning her down with his eyes. “We don’t need to get married. We can go slow and see where it takes us. I will do anything I can to prove to you that I won’t leave and that I am serious about this. I know you feel the same way, I know it. I love you and I know you love me.”

She gave him a sad look. “I don’t – I can’t do this right now” 

“Felicity, please.” He whispered.

“Go home Oliver. Please, just go.” She turned away from him and walked out the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving him frozen in the kitchen.

&&&

_Oliver had said the words ‘I love you’ to many women in order to get in their pants when he didn’t mean it. When he said it to Laurel, he thought that maybe he could believe it himself and it would become true as time went on but every time he told her, it was a lie and he felt terrible about it, she never deserved his lies or unfaithfulness._

_But as he sat on Felicity’s living room floor when eating from a pizza box and listened while she talked about some new tech that she was excited about that was coming out later that year, he felt it for the first time._

_He watched as she took a bite of pizza and quickly chewed before continuing to talk about work as her hands swung around her in her enthusiasm. Her face was lit up and her eyes were wide and he felt his chest swell with pride at her in her work and his heart started to beat faster the longer he watched her._

_“Felicity.” He said softly but she continued to talk, not hearing him. “Felicity.” He said again louder, setting his slice of pizza down._

_She stopped talking with her hands in the air. “Yeah?”_

_“I love you.”_

_Her eyes widened as her arms slowly lowered to rest in her lap. “What?”_

_He watched her face closely. “I love you.” He repeated then his heart started beating faster the longer she stared at him without saying anything. Oh crap, did he mess up? Before when he had said those words but didn’t mean it, the women reacted much differently. And now that Felicity was not reacting at all made his stomach gross and he thought he might puke if she didn’t say anything soon._

_“Oh.” She continued to stare at him then slowly a smile appeared on her face and Oliver felt instantly relieved. “I love you too.”_

_Oliver breathed out shakily. Yes, women have said that to him before but it never meant anything to him but now having Felicity say it to him with a smile and a sparkle in her eyes, well her felt like his heart was going to flutter out of his chest._

_He swiftly pushed the pizza box out of his way, making sure not to get sauce on her new rug that she just bought while shopping together, and lunged at her, peppering her with kisses all over her face and neck._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the climax of the story!!!

Oliver laid awake in bed until the early hours of the morning and stared at the celling. Felicity didn’t want to be with him and the more he thought about it the more he realized how stupid he was to push that on her. Of course she didn’t want to be with him. The last time they were together, they were going to get married he walked out on her and left her to deal with a pregnancy all alone but he still couldn’t help but be disappointed about it even if he thought that she could have been lying to same herself and really did want to be with him.

He knew he messed up big when he disappeared without talking to her but now that he was back in her good graces and they seemed to being hitting it off again like they did when they started dating the first time – but this time they had a kid together – he kept thinking about what it would be like they were to get married. He loved Felicity and loved Connor more than he knew he was capable and now he was thriving in his therapy sessions, he felt as though he might actually deserve their love. He was sorry he missed the first few years of Connor’s life but he knew he wouldn’t miss another one and he wanted to be in Felicity’s life and wanted to be a family. A real family with a ring on her finger and live together so they wouldn’t need to drag Connor back and forth. But she had said no.

He got up and went for a run to try to work out his frustration and clear his head but when he got back to his apartment later, he didn’t feel much better. He walked around his apartment, cleaning up some scattered toys from the other day and felt it was too quiet in his apartment without Connor running around or Felicity’s laugh. Without them, his place was lonely and suddenly didn’t feel like a home at all.

He quickly showered, threw on some clothes and walked out the door. He found himself at Verdant where Thea’s car was parked out front. Even though it was Sunday, she and Roy were both here doing inventory for the club again.

“Hey big bro.” Thea called to him from behind the bar counter where many bottles of liquor scattered the surface. “What are you doing here?”

Oliver walked to a stool across from Thea. “What? I can’t come hang out with you?” Agitation crept through his voice.

Thea set the clipboard down and looked at him. “Uh oh, what’s got your panties in a wad?”

He glared at her. “My panties are not in a wad.”

“Boxers, whatever.” She leaned on the counter. “So why are you so grumpy?”

He fiddled with a clear bottle of liquor that sat in front of him before he spoke. “Felicity doesn’t want to be with me.”

“No shit.” She grabbed the bottle of out his hands at set it to the side and turned around grabbing a shot glass. “You want a drink?”

He would love to have a drink right now but knew if he did – even if it was Thea offering – she would tell Felicity and Felicity would take Connor away from him and he has come so far with recovery. “No, I don’t think I should.”

But Thea already had the shot glass in front of him and was currently filling it with water from her plastic water bottle.

“On the house.” She smirked. “’Lis would have my head along with yours if I gave you a drink. Besides it’s eleven on a Sunday.”

Oliver chuckled weakly and tipped the small glass of water into his mouth. “Ah, that hits the spot.”

“I do have alcohol free beer.” She offered.

“Gross.” He made a disgusted face. “I’d rather have the water.”

“So,” She began, pouring him another bit of water. “The mother of your child who you had sex with the other week who is also your ex-fiancé who you left at the altar doesn’t want to be with you. Shocker. You’re an idiot.”

Oliver was now fiddling with the shot glass. “Thanks.” He said sarcastically. “I’m so glad I came to talk to you.”

“It’s no wonder why you got into college on a football scholarship and not on your academic achievements. Oh come on Oliver, she’s scared.”

He paused. “Scared?”

“Yeah, scared. The last time you were engaged, it didn’t end well and she was left alone to figure out how to raise a child as a single mother. And in her mind when you were about to get married, that’s when shit hit the fan. She probably thinks that if you get engaged again, it’ll end up like it did before.”

“That won’t happen again.”

“She doesn’t think that. She’s just trying to protect herself and Connor from heartbreak again.”

He put his head in his hands and groaned. “I love her. I love Connor and I want to be with them.”

Thea slapped his hands away from his face. “Then be with them. You don’t have to be married to prove something. Give her time and prove to her that you are serious about being with her.”

“I love her so much.”

“Then don’t mess it up this time.”

&&&

_Oliver made his way back to his room in the Queen mansion after waking Felicity up and taking her out to the tree house. They were fourteen hours away from getting married and Oliver couldn’t not see her for a night as Thea demanded that tradition be kept and they spent the night apart. He stretched his fingers out and clenched them into fists and made it to his room and stood in the middle looking at nothing, thinking. He shouldn’t have gone to see her but he couldn’t help himself._

_For the past few weeks he had started to think about the fact that he and Felicity were about to get married and it made his heart race and not just because of nerves, he was worried it was for the wrong reason._

_They were going to move. Because of him. Felicity was quitting her job and starting at some rinky dinky tech place because of him. She was quitting a job she loved and where she could grow with the company and move up. They were leaving the city they both loved because of him. He was taking her away from his family which had become her family, because of him. He was making her uproot her entire life and for what? So he could play football? He hated the thought of doing all this to her, it made him sick._

_What happens when she inevitably regrets moving back to Boston because she was so willing to go where he does so he can throw a ball for a living? The thought of her changing her life for him makes him sick to his stomach. She is so smart and working at Queen Consolidated could help her move up in the tech world so she could start her own company and moving away and starting over is not going to help her._

_She didn’t have much family. Her father had left when she was young and her mother passed away. No siblings and no extended family that she was aware of. So moving to Starling City and meeting Oliver, she had become an honorary member of the Queens before he had proposed. Moria became a mother figure to her and Thea was like a sister and they loved each other and now he was tearing her away from them._

_Then there was the fact that he didn’t feel as though he deserves her. He would never cheat on her like he has in the past with other women but he still lied to her and she didn’t deserve that. He lied to her all the time about his drinking issues, saying her had been talking to someone about it and getting help but he hasn’t been getting help._

_He was a liar and he was making her move because of him. He didn’t want her to hate him after a few years when she realized what she left behind for him and learned he lied to her. She would regret going to Boston, she would hate it and then she would hate him. But if he left … it was hard to even think it… but if he left, she could have her life in Starling City. She could move up at QC and thrive and be happy and then she wouldn’t hate him or regret him._

_Before he could think about it any longer or change his mind, he threw the clothes he brought with him from his apartment in his duffle bag and avoided the tux that hung in a bag. He went to the desk in his room and wrote a sloppy note to set on the bed where Tommy would find it in the morning. He walked down the hallway making sure to avoid the old creaky spots in the floor with ease as he had a lot of practice sneaking out of the house as a teenager. He stopped in front of Thea’s door where she and Felicity sleep. He considered waking her up again to tell her but knew as soon as those blue eyes met his, he wouldn’t be able to leave, he would marry her and they would move and she would resent him._

_He squeezed his eyes shut before turning away from the door and walking down the large banister and out the front door. In the quiet of the night, his footsteps on the large gravle drive way seemed loud in his ears, telling him how alone he was. Every step he walked to his car was agony the further away he got from her. He got in the car and threw the bag in the driver’s seat and looked at the mansion for another moment and started the car. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white and tried not to look back as tears pooled into his eyes as he drove down the long drive way. This was what he needed to do. She could live her life without him. She would do better without him in her life now. He wouldn’t be there to hold her back anymore._

&&&

Oliver made his way up the stairs to Felicity’s home and let himself in and immediately stepped on a loud toy before Connor came sprinting down the stairs and jumped in his waiting arms.

“Hey bud, how are you?” Oliver asked.

“Good! There’s no game today?” Connor played with the collar on Oliver’s shirt.

“Not today but there is one next week.”

“Can I come to that one?”

Felicity came walking up to them before saying, “We won’t be able to go to that game but maybe the next home game.”

“Ah, man.” Connor said in a disappointed manner.

Oliver put Connor on the floor. “I need to talk to your mom. Why don’t you go play and I’ll join you soon ok?”

Connor sighed and shook his head slightly. “Grown up talk.”

Connor made his way into the living room while Felicity went to the kitchen to check on their lunch and Oliver followed her.

“What’s up?” She asked, not looking at him.

“Can we please take two minutes to talk about the other night?” He leaned against the counter.

He could see her shoulders move as she took a deep breath and turned around to face him. “Yeah. So maybe it wasn’t fair the way I said I didn’t want to be with you. Not in the way I yelled anyway.”

“Is it the way I said it? I know I didn’t really ask you in the most traditional way or really even ask you but I know it wasn’t the greatest way to bring up the subject.”

“No it wasn’t the way you brought it up. Oliver, I want to be with you. I have always wanted to be with you but it’s hard. I honestly don’t know if I can trust that you won’t just bail again when things get tough.”

Oliver breathed deeply through his nose as his heart pounded. She wanted to be with him. “I won’t do that again. I was stupid before and a jackass but you and Connor are it for me and I’m not going to ruin that. I want to move forward. Felicity, I love you. I have always loved you and I want to be a family. A real family.”

She shifted her weight back and forth from foot to foot while biting her lip. “We can – I don’t know – go slow and see how things go from there.”

“Slow is good. I’ll take slow.”

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “You’ll go slow? That means no sex for a while and I mean it.”

He stepped over to her and put a light hand on her cheek. “I’ll take anything you are willing to give me.” He leaned down hesitantly, waiting for her to step away from him but instead she went on her toes and lightly pressed her lips to his.

“Eeewwwww.” Connor said with a face as he walked into the kitchen while they jumped apart.

Later that day, Felicity thought it would be a good idea for them to go on an ice cream run and now they sat in Oliver’s car as Connor and Felicity licked their ice cream cones with Oliver drove and sipped on his milkshake. Felicity sat in the passenger seat and Connor behind her while he played with a dinosaur toy on the window’s ledge and both were singing along to the Frozen soundtrack.

Oliver had a huge smile on his face as he listened to them badly belt out the song and felt at peace watching them interact like this. He drove the wet streets of Starling City back to the house while ran poured onto the car. He started to get know the lyrics from listening to this multiple times with Connor and was quietly singing along with them while trying to see through the heavy rain.

“Oliver!” Felicity screamed, terror in her voice. 

He whipped his head to look at her and see what could have caused her to sound like that when he saw a car without its headlights on coming toward them fast. He didn’t have time to move the car when they were struck on the passenger side so forcefully it caused the car that hit them to lodge itself in the side and push then several yards. The airbags had been deployed and when they stopped moving, he looked over to Felicity to see her head bent towards him in an unnatural way with blood running down the side of her head. The side of the car was bent inward, crushing her side of the car into him more. He looked back to Connor and cried out. Connor’s entire right arm was slung across his torso but his elbow pointed the wrong direction after having his arm up playing with his toy. The door was crushing his right leg and blood also leaked down his face.

“Felicity?”

The large truck hit their side of the car and they got the brunt of the injuries and Oliver had a bit of whiplash but felt fine. He pushed the airbag out of the way and unbuckled himself and leaned toward Felicity. He lightly touched her head and felt for her pulse, it was still strong but he knew she hit her head hart on the glass. She was fine. He opened his door and stumbled out, the car, which he now saw was a large truck was still attached to the side of his car, blocking the doors. He vaguely registered the man of the truck getting out and vomiting when he opened the back door and reached across the empty seats to carefully get Connor out of his car seat. Connor was also passed out but luckily didn’t seem to hit his head hard but there was no question that his arm was broken and his right leg was bleeding. He dragged him out of the car, careful to avoid scraping any broken glass on wither of them.

He sat on the ground of the street and held Connor in his arms while tears streamed down his face uncontrollably. He left the driver door open and could see Felicity still sitting in the car by herself but still passed out. He wanted to go to her but he could bear the thought of leaving Connor on the ground by himself. He looked down at Connor’s calm face and saw it was covered in many scratched from the broken window.

“Connor.” He croaked out. “Connor, please. Connor.”

Ambulance sirens could be heard getting louder when a police officer showed up trying to talk to Oliver but he didn’t hear anything the man said, he could only look at his son’s face and think about Felicity still in the car.

It was a drunk driver. That’s what they told him as he sat silently in the hospital. A drunk driver who ran a red light and hit them. Oliver had doubled over into a trash can when he heard that.

A drunk driver.

Felicity and Connor would be just fine, the doctor had told him. Connor had some broken bones in his arm and leg and Felicity some fractures. Both had cuts and bruises all over their bodies. There was no doubt that Felicity would have a concussion as she hit her head hart on the window. But they would make a full recovery.

A drunk driver.

Oliver sat in the private room that Felicity and Connor shared, between their beds as they both slept, neither had awakened yet. Moria lay on the couch in the room, she had fallen asleep a few hours ago but Oliver couldn’t. It was three am and Oliver sat in silence and looked back and forth between the two, refusing to close his eyes. Connor had a cast on his right arm and leg that would stay there for a while, Felicity had wraps around her but nothing seriously broken but both had strong pain medications pumping through them. Oliver only had some cuts and scratches on his face from the broken window but nothing serious.

A drunk driver.

If there was anything left in Oliver’s stomach, he would have thrown up again. It wasn’t fair. He only had a bandage on his face while Felicity and Connor where in a hospital bed. It wasn’t fair. It should be him on the bed with broken arms and legs and a concussion. He’s the one with the history of alcohol. He is the one who has driven under the influence before. He’s the guilty one, not the two on either side of him. They didn’t deserve this.

What if he was the drunk driver? What if he was the one who hit a car and put a family in the hospital? Another father could be sitting between his wife and child angry and the driver who did this to them, angry at Oliver who was the one could’ve drove drunk. What if he was the one who caused a five year old to have broken bones or worse?

He ran to the trash can and dry heaved. He could have been the cause of something like this and he hated himself for it, knowing that he could’ve hit a family who was having a good time and singing along to a Disney soundtrack. He wanted to run and scream at the man who hit them, who caused the loves of his life to hurt. But he couldn’t move.

“Oliver?” Moira had woken up to the sounds of his dry heaving. “Oliver, are you ok?” She walked over to where he sat on the floor, against the wall, watching Felicity and Connor.

Tears pooled over and down and cheeks and Moira sat down on the cold ground next to him. She pulled Oliver into her arms and held him as sobs racked his body.

“They are going to be ok.” She tried to sooth him.

He held on tight to his mother. “Mom. What if I was the one who hit a family?”

Moria froze for a second. “What do you mean?”

“I was an alcoholic and I’ve driven drunk before. I could have been the cause of something like this.” Tears continued to stream down his face.

“You are not like that anymore Oliver. You have gotten help. They are going to be fine. You didn’t do this, this isn’t your fault.”

“It could have been my fault though. They – they both deserve someone who wouldn’t do this.”

“What does that mean?” She asked.

“I’m not good enough for them.”

“Oliver Jonas Queen.” Moira took his face in her hands. “Don’t you dare say that. You are good enough and even more so. They love you. I have never seen these two more happy than they are now. Hell, I have never seen you happier than when you are with them. Do not down grade your worth because of the mistakes you made in the past. You did not do this. You have never hurt anyone and you never could. You deserve happiness. ”

Oliver let out a sob. “I’m so sorry mom. I’m so sorry.”

Moira tucked Oliver into her side. “My sweet boy. I love you so much.”

After a while, Oliver’s crying subsided as a slumped against Moira, asleep. She carefully moved herself so his head was in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair where they stayed on the hard floor for a few more hours.

&&&

When Oliver awoke, his neck was stiff and he was cold but someone was running their fingers through his hair and it felt nice. He tried to burrow more into the warm lap that his head lay in for the comfort hoping that they won’t stop.

“Oliver.” The voice said.

His eyes flew open and was momentarily blinded by the florescent lights and sat up. The night before came rushing back to him as he took in his surroundings. He was sitting on the floor of the hospital room and it was his mother’s lap and her fingers soothing him, not Felicity. He looked over to the beds, his head swimming and saw that she and Connor both laid in their beds, still asleep.

He looked to his mother who sat on the floor with her back against the wall and her legs stretched out. She looked tired and uncomfortable.

“Mom. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Nonsense. You needed it.” She took his outstretched hand after he stood up and helped her on her feet. “I’m going to go to the restroom and freshen up.” Then she walked out the door.

He walked in-between the two beds and bent over Connor as watched him as his eyes moved back and forth under his eye lids. Then went to Felicity whose eyes didn’t move and eyed the cuts on her face as she lay still. He heard slight rustle behind him and turned to see Connor’s eyes flutter open then close then open again.

“Connor.” He knelt next to the bed.

“Daddy?” His voice barely above a whisper.

“I’m here bud, I’m here.” Tears started to pool in his eyes again.

“Daddy, my arm hurts.”

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry.” He pushed the button for a nurse to come in over and over. “Don’t move your arm ok?”

“I’m sleepy.”

The nurse came in with a smile on her face and checked on Connor and asked him a few questions. When he denied being hungry she moved over to Felicity and made sure her vitals were till good before leaving Oliver and Connor alone again.

“Are you sure you’re not hungry.” Oliver asked with some desperation in his voice.

“I’m not hungry. Daddy, I hurt so much.” Connor cried.

A cry burst through Oliver’s lips and he kissed Connor on the head murmuring his apologies as Connor drifted back to sleep. Oliver watched him for another moment and kissed him on the head again before going to Felicity and kissing her head very lightly.

He walked to the door and looked at them again before walking out the door, his eyes red and puffy. He was passed the nurses’ station when Tommy rounded the corner and stopped when he saw Oliver walking towards him.

“Hey, are you ok?” Tommy asked. “I got a call from the hospital this morning saying Felicity and Connor are in the hospital. What happened? Are they ok?”

Oliver had continued to walk past Tommy down the hall but stopped and turned around, Tommy was right there. “You got a call from the hospital?”

“Yeah, Felicity has me as her emergency contact. Oliver, what happened? Is she ok?”

_Of course Tommy was her emergency contact._

Oliver turned his back on Tommy and continued his path away from the hospital room but still talking to a following Tommy.

“A drunk driver hit us. On her passenger side where Felicity was sitting and Connor was behind him.” Even to Oliver, he could tell he sounded emotionless. “Felicity has a concussion and fractures in her arm and leg and Connor has a broken arm and leg. The doctor said they would be fine.” Oliver turned a corner but turned back around when he saw it was a dead end. He wasn’t sure where he was going to get out of here but he knew he needed to leave. If only hospitals weren’t like mazes.

“Shit.” Tommy mumbled. “Where are you going?”

“Away. I have to get out of here.” He finally spotted the elevator and made a beeline for it.

“What?” Tommy exclaimed. And when Oliver didn’t stop, Tommy grabbed his shoulder and shoved him into the wall.

“What the fuck?” Oliver yelled, shoving Tommy off him.

“What do you mean you have to get out of here?” Tommy seethed.

“It means I have to leave! I can’t be here!” Oliver shoved off the wall and was just about the hit the elevator button when Tommy threw him against the wall again.

“You’re leaving? Again? What the fuck Oliver? You can’t just leave! Felicity and Connor are in the hospital and you want to leave them alone? They need you!”

Oliver finally got to the elevator and jammed the button. “I can’t be here Tommy. I need some time.”

“So when the going gets tough, you just bail?”

The elevator opened and Oliver stepped in and turned around to see Tommy’s face red with anger but Oliver didn’t respond.

“You’re a piece of shit, Oliver.” Tommy said right before the elevator door closed in his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In reference to the last chapter. 
> 
> *Tyra Banks meme starts playing*  
> "I was rooting for you! We were all rooting for you!"
> 
> Anyway, one more chapter after this one!!!
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments!

It had been a few days since Oliver had seen Felicity and Connor in the hospital, a few days since he had even talked to them. He had left the hospital, Tommy’s words still ringing in his ear as he blindly roamed around downtown Starling City. He wasn’t sure where he was going as the weather took a turn to match what he was feeling; it stated to rain. He didn’t bother to put his color up against the rain as it slid down the back of his neck, he did didn’t bother to seek coverage as he got pelleted, he continued to walk until he suddenly found where he wanted to go.

He hailed cab and told the driver where he wanted to go and after paying his fee without much attention, he stepped back out into the cold rain. He walked past headstone after headstone; not looking at what names lay on it, knowing where he needed to go. The rain had long ago soaked him through his clothes when he finally reached the headstone he wanted.

Robert Queen’s name sat boldly on a headstone near some other’s with the Queen name on it, his grandparents. He kneeled in front of his father’s not knowing what to say. He hadn’t been to his father’s grave in a long time. For five years, he hadn’t been by’ ashamed at what he had done. Moira and him had brought Connor not too long ago, to which Connor stated talking immediately to his late grandfather, it had been a normal thing for Felicity and Moria to bring him here which brought tears to Oliver’s eyes.

But now he sat, in the wet grass, unsure of what to say and what to do in his life.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m sorry I’m not the man you thought I could be. I don’t know how I can be good for them.” He rested a hand upon the hard stone. “Forgive me.”

He had found himself back at the hospital a few hours later and found Felicity awake while talking to Tommy who looked at him with a murderous gaze but slight surprise when he walked back in the door. He had been very quiet while Felicity tried to talk to him but he had a hard time even meeting her gaze and only looked at her when she looked away. Anyone could feel the tension radiation off him when they walked into the room and when he got up to kiss Felicity on the forehead and go get some food if he could stomach it.

“Are you coming back?” She asked in a hoarse voice.

“Yeah, I’ll be back.” But he couldn’t look at her when he said it.

When he did come back to her room it was still stiff with tension on his part and the next day when she was awake again, she insisted he go play his away game that was coming up in a few days and Connor agreed with more enthusiasm as the previous day.

So that’s where he was now at his away game but he hadn’t talked to them since he left the hospital, he didn’t pick up the phone when it rang and avoided them as much as he could. It would be better this way, to break off contact now while he was away.

“Queen!” Slade yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. “If you don’t get your head out your ass, I’m going to pull you form the game.”

“I’m good.” He said, squeezing water into his mouth. “I’m good.”

Slade looked angry but walked away when John came up to him. “Maybe you should sit this one out. You’re not in it and we both know what is causing this. Take a break and make a phone call.”

Oliver gave John a hard look. “I’m good John.”

They ran back out on the field and got into their positions, Oliver calling out the plays to his team members and gave the signal for the player in front of him to toss him the ball and everyone moved into action. Oliver stood in place as he tried to focus his mind on finding Barry or another player open for catching the ball. He watched as players from the other team came close to tackling his players and then, through hazy eyes, he found Barry and lifted the ball to throw and let it go right before a guy tackled him into the ground, digging his side between him and the other man at an awkward angle and pain shooting up his leg as two other men jumped on top. Oliver heard a whistle blow through cotton filled ears and the pressure released from his side. John was at his side and helped him up but when Oliver put weight on his foot, he tumbled to the ground, the pain shooting up his leg and into his low back.

John and Barry gave him both an arm and half dragged him to the benches where the medical team looked him over.

A guy from the medical team moved his ankle and wrist around at Oliver winced and clutched his teeth in pain. “Looks like a fracture but we will need to get it x-rayed before we can see how bad the damage is.”

Oliver heard Slade mumble something but didn’t care enough to know what he said. The man checking Oliver and a few other people helped Oliver to the locker rooms to sit for a minute before they need to bring him in to the doctor.

“Can you give me a moment please?” Oliver asked those in the room and they left leaving him alone in the locker room.

&&&

_Oliver was nervous. More nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. He remembers back to his first football game in college, how his stomach was in knots the week leading up to the game. He barley ate or slept and would go to the school gym and work himself into exhaustion. Or the first time he met Laurel’s father, Detective Lance, when they were sixteen and had started dating when Lance had dealt with Oliver in the past. He thought about how nervous he was when he was picked in the draft for the Starling City Archer’s right out of college or the first professional game, that week a lot like his college game week but worse. He thought about his first date with Felicity, not wanting to mess it up or the first time Thea met her, really wanting them to get along._

_All those times he was super nervous but nothing even compared to how he felt now._

_Felicity would be home soon, she was working late on a new project for Queen Consolidated and had a rough week after strict deadlines and pressure on herself to make everything perfect. He would wake up in the middle of the night and she would be typing away on her tablet because she thought of something before falling asleep._

_The project, which he could say what it was because when she talked about it, she used large words he had never even heard, would be turned in today and they were celebrating her so called freedom from the time consuming project. They were going to celebrate then he was going to bring her to the bedroom and spend much needed time together but first he was going to propose._

_He had been thinking about for some time now, proposing to her. They already lived together and shared their lives and acted as though they were married but he wanted to make it official. He wanted her to be a Queen._

_He was nervous and even had thrown up an hour ago when he thought about it too hard. He tried to make some dinner for her, but his cooking skills were nonexistent and burned it before ordering her favorite from a hole in the wall Chinese Takeout place she frequented and got a few soufflés to put the ring it which was hiding in the breadbox currently._

_The front door flew open and Felicity came stopping in with a frustrated look on her face. Oliver’s heart dropped._

_“Hey.” He said as she threw her things on the kitchen counter. “What’s wrong?” He went over to her and gave her a kiss._

_“Ugh.” She reached for the bottle of wine next to the food and poured herself a large glass, drinking half before she spoke again. “We were finishing up the last touches when a power surge happened and we lost half of our progress. Half of it! Gone! Poof! I tried to recover it but even I couldn’t and just went away after all that work. Ugh!” She groaned and stomped to the table._

_She started dishing food onto their plates and Oliver slowly made his way there with the bottle of wine in his hand and topped her glass off._

_“I’m sorry.” He said seriously, sitting down. “What does that mean for you?”_

_She took a large bite of noodles. “It means that we had to ask for an extension and now we have to work overtime to get it in as soon as possible.” Another bite. “I’m going back to work after dinner. I’m sorry. I know you wanted to have a night together and catch up on the Walking dead. I’m still not sure why you like that show so much, it’s so repetitive. But this is important.”_

_“No.” He cleared his throat once. “No you have to do what you have to do. I’m just glad that you still came for dinner. Although you didn’t have to.”_

_She grabbed his hand across the table and smiled at him. “I wanted to see you after this crappy day.”_

_They ate with little small talk as Felicity shoveled food in her mouth. Oliver was disappointed she had to leave and wouldn’t be able to pop the question tonight. He didn’t want to do it right when she was about to leave again. He wanted to have time with her afterwards, time to celebrate them with little clothes and no tablets or computers or worries about work. He poured himself a large glass of wine and when she announced she needed to go, he put her soufflé, ringless, in a container so she could snack on it later._

_She kissed him swiftly and was out the door leaving him to clean up the kitchen and a ring still in the breadbox._

&&&

Oliver sat in the locker room by himself while ice rested on his arms and ankle. He was blowing the game but couldn’t bring himself to care with thoughts of Felicity and Connor had been filling him mind since the car accident. He had been avoiding everyone’s calls, especially hers and only a few days had gone by since the crash and every time he thought about calling her, visions of her and Connor in the hospital beds kept him from doing that.

He scrubbed his face hard when he heard someone coming into the locker room but didn’t look up, it was probably John anyway to give him some pep talk he wasn’t in the mood for. He knew it wasn’t Slade, Slade would have started yelling in the hall way before getting to the room.

“I’m not in the mood for an uplifting talk.” He said without looking up.

“Oliver.” A small voice said.

He looked up quickly and saw Felicity standing in the entrance in jeans and a zip up hoodie that was down a few inches, showing her collarbone where a bruise was creeping out from underneath. Her right hand was wrapped in a brace and the right side of her face was covered in scratches and even a few stiches. He noticed her favoring her left leg and knew the right was covered in dark bruises and hurt to stand on. He didn’t move from his seat on the bench.

“What are you doing here?” He asked her.

She limped slightly to him until she was right in front of him and he noticed her new glasses as the others were destroyed in the crash after he searched frantically for them. When she was close enough to him, she raised her left hand and slapped him across the face. It was her weak hand but it still stung and surprised him. She then hit him in the chest with her left hand and again and again. He took both of her wrists in his hands, making sure to be careful with her right, and pinned them to her sides.

“Stop.” He commanded but it was weak.

She had tears streaming down her face. “I promised myself that if you did this again, I wouldn’t care! I would move on from you for good but you have always wormed your way into my life again just to leave!

“I’m not leaving.” He said quietly, wanting to wipe the tears from her face but instead let go of her wrists and put them in his lap.

“Yes you are! You are! I know you are! You are being distant and you won’t answer my calls and Connor is upset and you hurt him but not calling him and I’m not going to take it this time!”

“Felicity, I can’t do this right now.” His voice was thick with emotion.

“Oh because of the game you are winning right now. I deserve to know why I have been lying to my son about why his father won’t answer his calls and why he is avoiding us.” She took a deep breath. “I lied to him saying you were too busy and was getting ready for the game he would talk to you soon but I know that’s a lie. I know you are getting ready to leave us again. I don’t want to lie to him and again. You don’t get to run away from me again and you especially don’t get to run away from my son! Your son!”

Oliver stood up quickly, forcing Felicity to take a few steps back. “I’m not good for you Felicity!” He yelled. “I’m not good for you and I’m not good for Connor. I never was and I will never be.” Tears started pooling in his eyes now.

“What?”

“We were hit by a drunk driver and you two were hurt. What if that would have been me? What if I was the drink driver? What if I drove drunk and hit a family causing injuries or even worse?”

“That wasn’t you Oliver.” She whispered.

“But it could have been! I drink! I did drink and a lot! What if I did that to someone? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something like that happened. I’m not good enough for you, you deserve better. That’s why I left before.”

“What do you mean?”

He looked away from her, staring at a spot on the wall.

“I lied to you over and over when we were together. I never got help for drinking. I went once and I thought it was terrible. I didn’t think it was a problem for me. I thought I had it under control and the arrests were something that wasn’t a big deal to me. I thought that because of who I am, there would never be any repercussions and I took advantage of you, knowing that you wouldn’t leave. I lied about seeing a therapist and I kept on drinking and you kept on caring for me even though I didn’t deserve that from you. Shit! You were even going to leave Starling City and your job for me! And for what? Just so I could play fucking football? It wasn’t fair to you and I couldn’t let you give up your life for someone who doesn’t deserve you.”

She stared at him as he spoke but then said. “You don’t get to decide things for me Oliver. It’s my life, my choice.”

“I thought I was making the right decision. I didn’t want you to resent me for taking you away from the place that you loved. I didn’t want to look into your eyes every day and see the hate I knew I would eventually see when you realized I messed up your life and took you away from Starling City and the job you loved. I thought it was better that way, me not being in your life and then after this accident, I knew I couldn’t be in your life. I would mess it up. You deserve better than me.”

“I could never hate you.” She said sadly. “I wanted to. After you left. I wanted to hate you so much but I couldn’t. You had introduced me to a love I never knew existed or could experience. You gave me your family to love and you gave me another love beyond my wildest dream by giving me a son. But marriage is about communication and compromise. I was willing to move for you but you weren’t even willing to talk to me about your fears? Why did you leave without talking to me first? You could have at least talked to me if you didn’t want to get married, then I wouldn’t have had to wonder all these years why you didn’t want to marry me.”

“I did want to marry you. But I was scared and I knew that if I saw you that day of our wedding, I would have been selfish and married you. I would have kept you by my side and brought you to Boston. It was easier not seeing you that day. Easier to leave.”

“Well you don’t get to decide things for me. You don’t get to decide if you are good enough for me or not. I get to decide that. And who says you’re not good enough for Connor? He loves you more than anything in the world. He doesn’t care if you weren’t there for the first few years of his life, he doesn’t remember. All he cares about is that you are there now and that you love him and get to know him. I have watched you become a great man and father since you came back. You may have lied and depended on alcohol before but now you don’t. You are seeing someone to make sure you are good enough for that boy. You have changed and for the better and Connor is proud to call you his dad. Not because you are a football star but because you are a good dad who takes care of him and you stepped up. He loves you.” Then she whispered, “I love you.’

He felt a pain in his chest. “Felicity, I can’t – I don’t –“

“Fine.” She said in a stern voice. “Run away from me. Run away from Connor if that’s what you want. But make sure that is what you really want because if you do, do not come back into our lives ever again. I won’t allow you to decide when you can be in our lives and leave when you don’t like how things are going.”

She turned around swiftly and marched out of the locker room without looking back, leaving him in the quiet locker room.

&&&

_Oliver and Felicity had barley any time together since the ‘Powergate’ as Felicity called it since the power went out causing half the project to disappear. She had been working overtime and even more than she had when they had a normal timeline for the project. He has barely seen her in the last week and his nerves have gotten the better of him wondering when he could propose to her._

_Now she was done, the project was turned in with positive feedback and she has had time to get some well rested sleep and Oliver almost asked her to marry him when they had dinner for the first time together since the night he planned to propose. She was smiling and happy and her check were flushed red because of the champagne he had brought for them to celebrate. He looked beautiful in her sweats, pink cheeks and a smile on her face but thought better of it, now was not the time._

_Now he and Thea were setting up candles in his and Felicity’s apartment and Thea wouldn’t stop her squeals._

_“It’s finally time! I am so excited. My brother is finally settling down. Old ‘piss on a cop car’ Ollie is getting married. I’m getting a sister!”_

_“Thea, shut up. You are not helping my nerves. She hasn’t even said yes.”_

_She bounced over to the fireplace and turned it on. “But she’ll say yes of course. No one can say no to a ring that size.”_

_“Right.” He said sarcastically._

_“Where is Felicity anyway? How did you get her out of the house?”_

_“She’s with Tommy. He asked her to look at something for the club to keep her away.”_

_“You asked your best friend to keep your soon-to-be fiancé to keep her busy on a Saturday night at a night club where people are dry humping in every corner?”_

_Oliver gave her an annoyed look. “You need to leave. She’s going to be home any minute.”_

_“I’m getting a sister!” She squealed and grabbed her purse, turning off the lights to the open room, basking the room in an orange glow from the candles with a floral scent from the dozens of flowers scattered around the room. “Ah! It’s so pretty! Ok – ok I’m going. You don’t need to be all grumpy.”_

_She walked to the door when they heard keys jingle in the door and Oliver panicked for a moment while Thea gave him wide eyes. Thea spun in a circle trying to figure out where to go while keeping quiet but Oliver pushed her towards the stairs where she ran up as the door was opening and Felicity stepped through._

_Felicity startled upon seeing Oliver standing right at the door but smiled and looked into the darkened room and her face dropped to a more serious expression._

_“Hi.” She said, staring at the candles in the room._

_“Welcome home. Come here.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the room._

_She let him pull her along. “Oliver, what is going on?” Her voice sounded dazed._

_He gave her a kiss on the lips before slowly kneeling down on one knee as his heart beat widely in his chest. Hey mouth popped open in surprise and her eyes went wide while tears pooled in them._

_“Oliver.” She breathed._

_“Felicity Smoak.” He smiled, pulling out a loose diamond ring from his pocket. “You have lit up my world in a way I never even thought was possible. You have made me want to be a better man, someone you can be proud of. You are the one who lights my way. Will you make me the happiest man alive and give me the pleasure of being my wife?”_

_Felicity lightly fell to her knees in front of Oliver so they were face to face and he saw she had tears streaming down her face._

_“Yes.” She whispered then spoke louder. “Yes, yes, and yes.”_

_He slipped the ring on her slim finger and they met in the middle for a deep kiss. They continued to kiss deeply and Felicity started to reach under his shirt until he pulled away put still keeping his lips close to hers._

_“You should – you should know.” He stammered out. “You should know that Thea is upstairs.”_

_“What?” She asked distracted. “Thea’s upstairs?”_

_“Yeah.” He stood up on both feet and helped her up. He gave her another kiss before yelling, “You can come down now Thea!”_

_They both heard a yell as a door upstairs flew open and Thea came tumbling down the stairs and all but jumped onto Felicity and gave her a hug and then gave Oliver one. She went back to Felicity and grabbed her hands and stared to jump up and down._

_“I’m so excited! I’m getting a sister! Let me see the ring.”_

_Oliver watched as the ladies had large smiled on their faces and Thea went straight into planning mode. Oliver had a large smile on his face also and his heart finally started to go back to normal. He had no reason to be nervous about proposing, this was right, they were right, it had always and will always be simple being with her._


	18. Chapter 18/ Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!!! It goes fast as it wraps up everything so I hope you enjoy it!

The whistle blew loudly next to Oliver’s ear making him wince, signaling a timeout on the other team’s behalf after fumbling in their last play. Oliver watched as it seemed everyone in the arena took a collective breath, their shoulders relaxing. He looked up at the darkened sky and saw the camera that was on what looked like a zip-line fly across the length of the football field; a commercial break now that the other team called for a time out. He briefly wondered what commercial would be playing right now, what business just spent millions of dollars for a thirty second time slot but he didn’t think too much on it when he heard Slade talking to him through his earpiece. Shaking his head, he realized his team had started to huddle around him, waiting for his commands. He looked to his right and saw Diggle give him a questioning look and nodded his head; yes, he was alright but distracted.

The game was tied with only a minute left and now they had the ball. Oliver called out to his team what plays they should do, pumping them up.

“Let’s do this!” Oliver yelled. “One, two, three, break!”

Everyone clapped once and broke the tight circle they were in, ready to take their positions while the other team still convened with each other. _Let them have their time,_ Oliver thought, his team will win tonight.

He glanced out at the thousands of people who surrounded the field coating it in a sea of green from the fans with broken areas and dark blue from fans of the other team. Some people far in the stands saw him watching and an entire block stood up and starting yelling and cheering him on, he waved quickly to them.

He turned around where the rest of his team and Slade stood on the sidelines and watched them move around with anticipation but he didn’t look for long as he eyes went up to the glass wall, the luxury box, hoping to catch a glimpse of the people in there. Immediately, he saw a boy leaning against the glass, fogging it up with his breath and jumping up and down while waving franticly at Oliver. Oliver smiled huge and waved back to his son, Connor, but then his eyes went to look behind Connor to catch a different head of blond hair but didn’t see anything. She was probably sitting down, her feet and ankles had been bothering her for the last couple of months lately. He wished they were down on the sideline with him or even in the seats right behind where Slade stood, but this would be better for her in the air conditioning room where she could have room to put her feet up and be waiting on by the workers, she needed to be comfortable, he was just happy should could hold off long enough to be here at all. He watched as his sister Thea came up to Connor and pulled him away from the glass to stop leaning on in and waved at him too with a smile.

The whistle blew again, signaling the end of the time out and he watched as the other team broke their huddle and everyone too their positions. Oliver leaned over and sweat trickled down him temple, he was ready, they were going to win this Super Bowl.

&&&

Silence surrounded Oliver after Felicity walked out the door, making his ears ring, he could even hear the cheers of the people in the stands.

Of course he wanted to be with Felicity and Connor but he honestly didn’t believe he was good enough for them which is why he continued to sit there for a moment longer. They would be better off without him.

He closed his eyes and let a tear escape and run down his cheek, not bothering to wipe it away, he didn’t have the energy. He thought of Connor and his blond hair and smile, of the first time he saw him and knew that was his child. He thought of the first time he spent time with Connor and the first time he called him dad and how his heart soar and didn’t think he could be happier. He thought about teaching Connor how to throw a football and when Connor would come running out of school and jump into his arms for a hug. He thought about Felicity and the first time they met at Queen Consolidated and their first date and kiss. How he felt when she had said the three words back to him. He thought about their first time together and how she was so beautiful and how he would never be able to get enough of her. He thought about ring shopping and when she said yes to him how their entire future went before his eyes. He pictured he and Connor together, hugging and smiling or playing and how much Connor loved his mom.

He thought about how he had started to actually see someone about his drinking because he didn’t want Connor to be around that and to show Felicity he could be a good dad. He thought about how much his life and how much he had changed since finding out about Connor and how much better he is because of it. They made him better, they made him the person he so badly wanted to be.

For a brief moment he pictured someone else with Felicity, a husband that wasn’t him and a step-father to Connor who he adored. He saw Felicity with a swollen belly while a strange man rubbed her belly with a ring on his finger and smile on his face with Connor tried to feel the baby kick too. He pictured her smiling and kiss this man and being happy then suddenly that man turned into Oliver. He was her husband with another child on the way. One that he could be there for her and experience the birth of a new baby.

Suddenly he was on his feet. He wanted that. He wanted that life with Felicity and Connor and no one else could ever make him feel this way. He half ran, half limped out the door ignoring the pain in his ankle as he sped up to catch her. He wasn’t sure where he was going in this unfamiliar territory but tried to follow the exit signs.

“Felicity!” He called out turning another corner but not seeing her. “Felicity!” He couldn’t let her leave thinking he didn’t chase after her and just left her. “Felicity.” He breathed. He wasn’t running away, this time he was running to her.

Up ahead he saw a sign for the elevator and sped up his pace and tuned the corner where the arrow pointed and saw her a few yards away stepping onto the elevator. He ran quickly and just as the door was about to close he shoved his hand between the doors causing them to open back up. He stepped on to the elevator close to a surprised Felicity and cradled her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers and breathed her in. She smelled like she always had; her hair smelt like the vibrant purple shampoo she used to keep her hair blond that he had oddly grown to love and he could smell her body wash, coconut because it reminded her of summer even during the winter.

Slowly her hands came up to touch his cheeks, feather light.

“I love you.” He said softly. “I have always loved you and I always will. And I love Connor so much. I want to be with you. I have never wanted anything more. I want to be with you and Connor for the rest of our lives. I want to marry you and I want to have babies and I want to wake up next to you every morning and make pancakes. I want to fight over who gets the remote and whether or not we should get a dog. I want everything with you, I’m just…”

“Scared?” She whispered.

He closed his eyes, their foreheads still together and nodded his head.

“Then we will figure it out together.” She said and moved towards him so their lips could meet.

Oliver kissed her back and in that kiss could feel the promise she gave him as he tried to reciprocate those feeling back to her.

She pulled away slightly. “You promise you won’t just leave and diaper again when things get hard?”

“I promise. Not until you send me away.” He kissed her again.

“And that you’ll take me and Connor with you when you do have to leave?”

“I won’t let you leave my sight for a minute.”

“We do this together?”

“Together.”

They kissed again and Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist to puller her closer. The elevator had arrived at the main floor but closed again, leaving them to continue without watchful eyes.

Oliver was just about to push her against the wall when she pulled away from him.

“I would like a dog.”

&&&

They had lost the Super Bowl that year but Oliver didn’t mind so much. He was happy living his new life with Felicity and Connor.

They started out slowly in their relationship. Oliver wanted to move into her house but she refused saying she wanted to take their time and enjoy the sort of beginnings again. That didn’t mean that Oliver didn’t stay over most of the time now that football season was over. Felicity continued to work and Oliver was a stay-at-home dad, dropping off and picking up Connor from school, helping him with his simple homework and making sure dinner was ready for Felicity every night whether she came over to his apartment or he was at her house.

Oliver could spend more time with his mother and Thea over the football break and even would babysit Daisy and Delilah and baby Sara. A full house and a bit overwhelming at times but found out he absolutely loved it.

He, Felicity and Connor went out one Saturday afternoon so Connor could pick out a rescue dog from the shelter and found a four year old yellow lab named Archie to which Connor immediately wanted that one for his name and they fact he gave Connor licks all over his face with a tail wag. Then somehow after Felicity was looking at the cats, they walked out with Archie and a black and white cat named Oreo. Oliver was a bit perplexed on how they walked out with two animals but upon seeing the smiles on the faces of those he loved most in the world, he couldn’t have said no if he wanted to. Then he thought about how the cat would react to the hamster.

About a month after they picked of Archie and Oreo, Oliver had been staying at Felicity’s house to make sure they adjust well when Felicity started to act a bit strange. She wouldn’t look him in the eye all that much and when they would be in bed together, she would turn away from him and he knew she was pretending to be asleep, she would also push her food around n her plate and take a few bites before excusing herself. She was keeping something from him but he wasn’t sure what. It worried him a bit that maybe she was changing her mind about them and she didn’t want to be with him anymore.

When he questioned her, she said he was fine and had a large lunch and that’s why she wasn’t hunger or work had been very busy with the merger and that’s why she was so tired but he didn’t buy it, something was wrong. Maybe it was the fact that football was going to start up again soon, meaning he would have to leave her and Connor sometimes for games when they couldn’t come with, maybe she worried for their relationship again but he would have to show her he was in it for good.

One day while Connor was at school and Felicity was at work, he was getting a roast ready for dinner so they could sit down and talk about what was really going on with her and he could talk to her about how much he loved her and had nothing to worry about while Connor would stay over for dinner at his mother’s house. While the roast was in the slow cooker, he decided to clean the bathroom that he continued to put off. Connor’s bath toys lay in various spaces and the tub needed to be scrubbed and Archie needed a bath first so now was a good time.

After drying Archie off with Oreo watching, he wiped the dog hair away and went to cleaning the bathroom. He wiped the counter and cleaned the mirror then went to wiping and organizing the drawers. Felicity emptied a few drawers for him in the bathroom and so went about cleaning his shaver and organizing his belongings. He got to Felicity’s drawers, he wouldn’t move anything around, she liked her stuff where it was but went about wiping the bottoms of the drawers. When he got to the bottom drawer, he took out her box of tampons and pads and make sure everything was clean and went to put the box back when something caught his eye.

She still used the same brand of tampons she used when they were first together so he would buy her a box or bring her one from her purse when she was over at his place so he knew what they looked like. He knew the colors of the wrappers were white, yellow and blue, so when a bit of pink peeking out from the multiple tampons caught his eyes he couldn’t help but stop and look. The pink didn’t belong so he plucked it out, curious to what it was and his fingers touched a harder and more crinkly plastic that what is normally in the box. He looked at the packaging which was similar in shape to the others but it was all pink with white lettering, the name of the brand he now held in his hand. He knew that brand, had seen it before when he bought condoms at the drug store, they were right next to each other, a pregnancy test.

His mind went into overdrive. Is this why she had been acting so strange? Was she pregnant? He quickly went to the trashcan next to the toilet but it was already empty. Felicity was always the one to empty out the bathroom trash can because of her feminine products and trash pickup was yesterday but he thought better of it anyway. He wouldn’t go through the trashcan anyway; she was obviously scared and hadn’t told him she had taken a test. But why hadn’t she told him? And why hadn’t she told him the result of the test? There was still an unused test so what did that mean? That it came out negative so she didn’t bother taking the other one or that it came out positive and she was too scared to do it again?

She had been acting strange lately though. Would she be acting this off if it came out negative? Would she be acting off if she was disappointed it came out negative and didn’t want to confide in him she was thinking about having another child?

He had to know what it said. He needed to know. He thought back to the last time her had her period. He shook his head, willing to remember, it was when they were over at Tommy and Laurel’s place for Tommy’s birthday, it came early and she had to ask Laurel for a tampon. Tommy’s birthday, he counted the days, seven weeks ago and she always told him when she got her time of the month and she hadn’t mentioned anything. Seven weeks ago. He knew she was always on time except when it was randomly come a day early or a day late but never over three weeks late.

Was she pregnant?

For the rest of the day, his mind is reeling about the possibilities. If she is, he’s excited but he still can’t help but wonder why she hasn’t said anything to him. Does she not trust him still? The thought that she doubts him because of his own actions makes his heart hurt.

At five thirty she gets home, Connor always at his mother’s house and Oliver has dinner ready knowing she is usually hungry when she gets home. He greets her at the door, taking her bags from her and Archie danced around her with happiness that she is home and Oreo rubbing against her leg.

“Hello.” Oliver kissed her and doesn’t miss her halfhearted attempt at kissing him back. “How was your day?”

“Long and busy. I’m glad to be home though.” She makes her way to the dining room and sits down as he pulls her chair out for him. “Smells good.” She pills food on her plate, the most she has eaten for a while.

She goes on to tell him about her day and her argument she had with Ray about some piece of technology advancement and he notices she only drinks the water he set out for her. He had already bought a nice bottle of wine and still set it out on the table in ice but doesn’t mention it to her. He wanted her to bring it up to him but already it’s killing him and he’s getting a bit angry at her for acting like everything is fine and not telling him.

When she is done with her story and there is a lull in conversation, his anger continues to rise the longer she doesn’t say anything so he carefully sets his fork down. “Felicity.” He says slowly, this is new terrain for him after all.

“Oliver.” She repeats his tone.

“I uh.” He’s not sure how to proceed but decides to just come out and say it. “I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom today.”

She freezes as she stabs a carrot with her fork and she looks at him with wide eyes before looking down at her plate. “Oh.”

“Oh?” He takes a deep breath, willing himself to stay cool. “Felicity, are you – are you pregnant?” He asks softly.

She had crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. “How did you find it?”

He sits back in his chair, shocked. “What?”

“The test. How did you find the test?” She sounded annoyed and mad. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. There was supposed to be hugging and kissing to matter the results.

“I, uh – I was cleaning out the bathroom saw it. But Felicity please tell me, are you?” He watched across the table at her as she bows her head and a tear escapes under her glassed. Immediately, he is out of his seat and keeling next to her, taking her hands in his. “Felicity please, I have to know.” All anger he was feeling a minute ago has disappeared.

More tears fall down her face as she continued to look down. “I took one a week ago.” Oliver inhales deeply but listens, “And there was the faintest line and I thought that maybe I was imagining it but I don’t know. With Connor, it was there in my face as bold as can be but this one was so faint I don’t even know.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Oliver asked, trying to not get his hopes up at a faint line but trying to understand her distress.

“I got scared. I wanted to tell you but I got scared and I haven’t taken the other on yet because I didn’t want to know yet.” She wiped harshly at a tear on her cheek.

“Why are you scared? Because of me?”

“Yes.” Oliver’s heart plummets at her confession. “Because what if you didn’t want another kid and then run away again?”

“Hey.” Oliver forcers her to look at him. “I am not going anywhere and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you. I love you and if you are, then I love that baby too.”

“Really?”

“Yes and I’m sorry I ever made you doubt that and had to take that test alone. I want to you tell me things, especially if you are scared.”

“If I am for sure pregnant?”

“Then I am for sure moving in and I hope it would be a girl.” He smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He leans up, still kneeling on the ground to kiss her. “Do you uh, do you want to take that other test?”

“No. In the morning. Right now I just want you and me.”

Oliver spent the night in and out of sleep while Felicity was out like a light after their time between the sheets. When he was asleep he dreamed of a baby giggling and Connor holding a bundle of blankets while smiling. When he was awake, he watched Felicity and pulled the blanket away from her naked body to look at her stomach and lightly touch there.

A faint line was a good sign but he still didn’t want to get his hopes up. If she was carrying his child, he would leave her side; he wanted to be there every step of the way. He missed her pregnancy the last time and vowed that wouldn’t happen this time. He wouldn’t go back to the Archer’s this year so he could be there for her.

When the sun started streaming though the window, Oliver couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to know. He traced Felicity’s face down to her neck and breasts to rest on her stomach and leaned over to press soft kisses to her forehead and cheeks and lips.

“Felicity.” He whispered, kissing her again and again until she started to stir.

Her eyes fluttered opened and smiled softly when she saw up hovering above her. “Good morning.” She said groggily and reached up to pull him down to her to kiss.

He kissed her for a moment before pulling away. “As much as I really want to continue this, I really want to find out more.”

She pouted before letting go of him and rolling out of bed and throwing one of his shirts on and he jumped out quickly throwing some gym shorts on. He followed closely behind her as she made her way to the bathroom and she turned around quickly to face him.

“I still want to pee in peace please.” And she shut the door.

He waited for her by pacing in front of the bathroom door and when he heard the toilet flush and her wash her hands he stood at the door and she opened up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her close.

“Three minutes.” She said into his neck.

“Three minutes.” He breathed.

It was the longest three minutes of Oliver’s life as he and Felicity sat on the bathroom floor with Archie lying next to them as Felicity absentmindedly ran her fingers along his back in silence. When the alarm on Oliver’s phone went off, he helped her to her feet and made their way to the upside down test. Felicity picked it up with shaking fingers and turned it over while Oliver watched her face but she gave no sign as to what it said. Quietly she handed him the stick and when he looked at it there were two very dark, bold lines. He whipped his head to look at her with a huge smile on his face and saw she too had a smile on her face.

“Looks like you are moving in mister, I’m knocked up.” Her smile got larger.

&&&

Eight months ago, they found out Felicity is pregnant and Oliver immediately moved in to her home, which Connor was thrilled about. They were all happy and everyone was happy for them. Oliver had said he didn’t want to go back to playing football this year or the next until the baby would be older so he could be there for Felicity and the baby but Felicity insisted that he go play in this season as the baby wouldn’t be born yet and after some relenting, Oliver agreed, he would take the next few years off to be with his family while Felicity worked.

They made it work, doctor appointments were when Oliver was home and he could experience everything with her this time around. The first time they went for an ultrasound, Oliver couldn’t stop looking at the screen and when they printed them out, he kept on in his wallet to show Diggle any chance he got. He couldn’t not touch her stomach at any chance he got and as the months went on, and her stomach got bigger the excitement and terror grew.

Connor was already old enough and he wasn’t around when he was a baby and Oliver didn’t know much about babies but he had a bit of practice with Delilah. He read books, practiced changing diapers but was still nervous for the baby. He brought up the subject of getting married but Felicity yet again turned him down saying she didn’t want to get married just because she was pregnant.

They didn’t find out the gender of the baby, Felicity didn’t want to.

“I found out with Connor but that was because I felt like I needed to be as much prepared as possible but no I kind of want to wait.” She had said.

Oliver wanted to know but respected her wishes and continued to play the season and even made it to the Super Bowl, which is where they are now, Felicity was nine months pregnant and still insisted she come with to the game that happened to be at their stadium. She stayed up in the box were it was cool and comfortable for her.

Oliver focused back on the men in front of him as he called out to his teammates and passed the ball to him as he looked around for Barry to see if he was open, he threw the ball to another players as Oliver was tackled to the ground and the player ran as fast as he could then a whistle blew. Twenty seconds left and all the players lined up again and called out, this time Oliver found Barry and threw that football, Barry caught it and ran as fast as he could to the end zone, the other team’s players couldn’t even keep up with him but Barry made it, a touchdown and the timer reached the end. They had won the Super Bowl.

People surrounded him immediately and Diggle jumped on him giving him a large hug.

“We did it Oliver! We did it!” John smiled.

People continued to close in on him and his teammates as cameras were shoved into his face and people started shouting for him and asking him questions but then Connor pushed his way through the crowd with his manager McKenna following closely behind with a serious look on her face.

“Daddy! You won!” He reached up for Oliver who grabbed him and put him on his shoulders. Although he knew Felicity was going to stay in the box, he still couldn’t help but look around for her. Connor kept cheering on his shoulders, pumping his fists in the air.

“Oliver Queen!” A man with a microphone called to him. “You and the Starling City Archer’s just won the Super Bowl, what are you going to do next?”

“We are going to Disney World!” Connor yelled smiling and waving at the camera.

People continued to try to talk to him and surround him but he felt Connor poking him in the chest and say McKenna shouldering her way to him with that serious look still on her face and he wondered what was wrong.

“Daddy?” Oliver brought his attention to Connor. “What does labor mean?”

Oliver looked confused as his eyes went back to McKenna. “What? Labor?”

“Yeah,” He said close to Oliver’s ear. “Auntie Thea says mommy’s in labor.”

“What?” He exclaimed and then McKenna finally reached him. “Is Felicity –“

She nodded her head. “We have to go.” And she turned around, making sure people got out of their way as Oliver quickly followed behind.

Fans and cameras followed him and Connor who was still on his shoulders as he jogged to where McKenna was taking to where Felicity was. They reached her down a main hallway where many people were walking to and fro to leave and get some memorabilia, some noticed Oliver and turned around with their phones but soon he caught up with the small group of people.

Thea and Tommy were both holding one of Felicity’s arms and they lead her down the hallway as she continued to walk hunched over while Moira and Roy walked with them.

“Felicity!” He called out, grabbing a hold of the arm Thea had. “Are you ok?”

She breathed deeply. “Yeah just – ow – just going into labor.”

Some of the security guards who were helping them maneuver down the hallway, tried to clear the way and make sure people couldn’t see what was going on as Oliver, who was still in his uniform, stood out like a sore thumb.

“Stop, stop, stopstopstopstop.” Felicity said quickly. “I have to sit down. I have to sit down now. The baby is coming!”

“Felicity, we can get you to the car –“ Oliver began.

“No! I need to sit down now! The baby is coming!” She panicked. “I’m going to give birth in the fucking football stadium!”

Oliver and Tommy slowly lowered her down on the ground next to the wall and Thea sat down with them with cross-legged with Felicity’s head in her lap. Oliver touched her face, her neck, her stomach and grabbed her hand as another contraction coursed through her, and damn she was strong, he saw Tommy flinch as she had his other hand still. One of the security guards called over his radio for one of the paramedics they had on hand for the players as more security guards and workers of the stadium created a barrier around them with the back to Oliver and Felicity and his family to block out the guests trying to take pictures of them.

Moira knelt down by Felicity’s legs, helping to block as Roy took the other side. Moira talked to Felicity in soothing words of comfort while they waited.

“Mommy, what’s wrong?” Connor asked, worried.

“Nothing’s wrong baby. Your sister or brother just want to come early is all.” She breathed as Moira unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs.

Three paramedics came running through the human barrier and got their supplies ready and setting down fabric and plastic under Felicity’s legs on bottom.

“Hello Mrs. Queen.” The female paramedic said. “My name is Elizabeth. How long have you had contractions?”

“About an hour.” Thea chimed in.

Oliver looked shocked. “An hour! Felicity!”

Felicity was breathing harshly. “I didn’t want to interrupt the game! You were about to win and Connor really wanted to say he was going to Disney World!”

“Fel-ic-ity! Are you serious! You are in labor!”

“Now is not the time Oliver!”

“Alright, Mrs. Queen,” Said Elizabeth after making sure everything was ready and the other two paramedics ready at her side. “You are ready to push, ready? One, two, three, push!”

“Ahhh!” Felicity screamed for ten seconds then stopped, leaning her head on Thea.

“You got this, baby. You got this.” Oliver chanted to Felicity as she yelled again to push.

“Alright, just a bit more Mrs. Queen and your baby is out.”

After a few more minutes and more pushes, the baby’s head was out and Elizabeth pulled out the rest of the baby.

“It’s a girl!” The baby started to cry, a noise that Oliver didn’t know could be so wonderful.

“Take my shirt off!” Felicity yelled. “Take my shirt off!”

Tommy and Thea helped to pull off her jersey as Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off his baby girl then Elizabeth set the baby girl down on Felicity’s chest as the others started to clean the baby off. Oliver lightly touched his daughter’s head, speechless and tears running down his face she was so beautiful. Elizabeth rubbed Felicity’s stomach, attempting to get the after birth out but Felicity didn’t seem to notice as she couldn’t stop looking at her daughter.

“Mr. Queen, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” One of the male paramedics asked handing over a strange looking scissors.

He eyed the cord and looked to Connor who was looking at his little sister, wiping away the tears than ran down his face. “Connor, would you like to help me?”

Connor nodded and together, he they cut their way through the cord that bound Felicity and the baby girl.

“Are you ok?” Oliver asked, wiping tears on Connor’s cheeks.

Connor nodded. “I’m happy.”

“Me too buddy.” Oliver replied as they looked back to the baby who was for the most part cleaned up now and wrapped up and Felicity handed her over to Oliver who had a fresh wave of tears flow down his face as the most perfect feeling ever.

“So what is her name?” Thea asked.

“Mia.” Oliver said, not looking up from her.

“Mia.” Moira repeated.

Oliver looked at his mother. “Short for Moira.” And then Moira burst into tears and hugged her son.

“To bad this was Super Bowl fifty five and not fifty four.” He looked around at everyone’s confused faces. “Fifty four, L, I, V, Liv that would be cute and funny.”

&&&

After giving birth in a hallway at a a football stadium, an ambulance came to pick up Felicity and Mia while Oliver rode along with them after promising Connor that they would see him shortly and the doctors had to check on his new sister to make sure she was healthy. Felicity and Mia were both healthy and Thea had the thought to bring Oliver a change of clothes so he could get out of his sweaty football uniform and McKenna had issued a statement on behalf of Oliver saying that yes, Felicity did give birth minutes after the final touchdown, momma and baby were happy and healthy and Oliver would not be saying anything more on the private matter.

Everyone in his family had come to see Mia and hold her and already had been deemed a nick name by Roy, Little Ass Kisser. Felicity had said it was from some TV show he had never seen.

Oliver lay next to Felicity on the hospital bed while Felicity fed Mia, Connor had fallen asleep on the couch in the room and Oliver couldn’t look away, he thought he couldn’t be happier than at that moment. Then Felicity looked at him with a smile.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hey.” He said back.

“I think we should get married.”

Oliver looked at her with wide eyes. “Really?” He asked hopeful.

She shrugged lightly, careful not to disrupt the baby. “Well we do live together and oh yeah; we do have two children too. It just makes sense.”

Oliver threw himself off the edge of the bed and knelt down next to it. “I don’t have a ring with me.” He said, looking around for anything that would be good enough to use.

“I don’t need a ring Oliver.”

“Here.” He took hold of one of the rings she usually wore on her right hand but had taken it off when they got to the hospital. “Felicity Smoak, I love you with all my heart and I promise to spend every second of the rest of my life proving that to you and being the best me that I can possibly be for you and our kids. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Oliver slid the small silver ring onto her ring finger and kissed her hand before standing up and giving her a kiss on her lips.

“Together.” He breathed against her lips.

“Together.” She repeated.


End file.
